Dear Diary
by sallyduyenn
Summary: "Its a love hate relationship with Shane and I. I love him, but I hate the fact that I do. I mean I was 9 for goodness sakes!" Loe/Shilly and Smitchie* Rated T. Read and Review! :D
1. Bane of my existence

**A/N Hey guys! Well, the past few days, I haven't seen many Loe stories. Which makes me feel all sad inside. ;( Obviously, Loe is my favorite couple. So I decided to write a story, yay ? Well, if you guys might notice, I never really got to the end of one of my stories. I just lost hope in myself. Have you guys seen the articles about Cody lately? Him and his party animal ways, but he does look hot though, no doubt! Well yeah, I also started another story, that has an OC of mine, and Joe! So maybe check it out?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or the Jb. D: But i dooo, own the plot, yays!**

**Lilly's POV**

_10/8/09_

_Lillian Angelie Truscott_

_Yeah, that's my name. I prefer to go by Lilly, and only Lilly. This is weird, introducing myself to my diary. Well, let's get this over with then, I guess. I have long blond hair, blue eyes, five feet two inches and I'm pretty much your overall normal average teen. Well, maybe except for the fact that my best friend's alter ego is Hannah Montana and my alter ego is Lola Luftnagl __**(A/N jeebus, is this even how you spell her last name?!), **__also known as an A-List Socialite. But who's bragging? Not me. My best friends' are Miley Stewart, aka Hannah Montana, and Oliver Oken. Miley is your overall girl next door, someone I only wish I could be. But being me, Lillian Angelie Truscoot, I sit backseat behind her. Boo-hoo. She's living the life, she's got THE look, and most importantly, when it comes to boys..whatever Miley wants, she's get. Okay, so I maybe envious of her, but I can't help it! She's miss popularity and I'm her nerd girl sidekick. Sometimes, I wish I could be able to stick up to her and tell her I don't want to be a part of her stupid plans, but I can't. I'm insecure, a tomboy, and a big fat loser. My dad is leaving us, after he slept with his assistance and knocked her up. Yeah, surprising. Mother's always in her room crying now, but I believe its best for us.. you know, him leaving. Scum bag.. I hate him. How could he do this to us? He thinks I still want to go visit him up in LA sometimes, yeah right! Not what after your low life ass did to my mommy. Miley's been different this year and Ollie.. I think him and I should catch up. Ever since we broke up last year, we haven't been the same. I just miss that dumb doughnut boy brain of his!_

_I thought diaries are suppose to make you feel better? You know, to vent your problems to. Wow, I must be a big loser, talking to my diary. You know what, talk to you later. Oh my gosh .._

_xoxo_

_Lilly_

I closed my diary and shoved it under my mattress. I don't even know WHY my mom thought it'd be a good idea to get me one of these. Its not like I'm 12 anymore, gosh. She says it's going to "help me get over your father and I's divorce." Yeah, sure mom. This is helping me feel so much better about myself. I let out a loud, exasperated sigh, jumped out of my bed and headed my way downstairs. I saw my mom, working herself over the stove, cooking a very delicious smelling dinner I might add!

"Hey mom, whatcha' cooking?!" I exclaimed. She looked up at me from the salad she was tossing.

"Thank goodness you're home! Come help me cook dinner. Our _new _neighbors are coming over in a little bit," she replied as she pulled me over towards the kitchen.

"And.."

"They have three sons," she said, giving me a look.

"Oh! Mom, what do you need help with?!" I scooted closer, giving her one of my innocent smiles. She shook her head and laughed at me.

"Ooh sweetie, you don't know how excited I am!" My mom giggled.

"Um, okay? Why," I questioned as I help set the table.

**Diiiiing Donnnng**

"Oooh! They're here! Lilly would you mind getting the door please?!"

"Okay," I giggled as I dashed towards the door. Lilly, smile and greet them. Don't over do it, girl!

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I opened the door. I gasped when I realized who was standing at my door. The FREAKIN' Gray Brothers. My shocked face, immediately turned into an irritated glare.

"Lillian Truscott, its so nice to see you again," Shane smirked. Shane, that big headed, jerkish, perfect human being. I crossed my arms and moved out of the way to let the Grays in. I haven't seen him in over 4 years and now he just had to appear in front of my door steps.

"Wow Lilly, you've grown so much," Ms. Gray greeted me, she pulled me into a big hug. I hugged back, she has always been like a second mother to me.

"And into such a beautiful young lady too," Mr. Gray smiled at me. I gave him a hug and pulled away to catch a glimpse at my old childhood friends.

Nate Gray: My childhood best friend, curly headed, big muscles,gorgeous smile, sweet and sensitive, oh my!

Jason Gray: Slower than an ant, funny, my big brother, talented guitar player, and definitely cute.

And then there's Shane Gray: big ego, attention grabber, gorgeous, hot, amazing voice, the first boy I fell in love with, and most importantly, the bane of my existance.

"LILLY!" Nate shouted as he hugged me, spinning me around in the process.

"NATHANIEL," I giggled. He put me down and glared at me, before pinching my arm.

"Ouch!"

"How many times have I told you to not call me that," he whined. I giggled.

"Well, its been over 4 years, I forgot!"

"LILLIKENS!" I heard Jason call out.

"JASEY!" I squealed as I ran into his embrace. He's been an older brother figure to me, ever since we were little. I'm an only child, so being friends with the brothers really helped me through some of my tougher times.

"What? No love for Shane?"

I looked over at him, staring daggers at him.

"You don't deserve any love," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"That's not what you said before Lillian," he shot back, a smirk plastered onto his face. I hate Shane Adam Gray with a passion!

"Jerk!"

"Jerk that you love," he teased. Nate and Jason backed away, knowing that this was a touchy subject between me and their brother. I walked up to him, getting into his personal space.

"Whoa, Lillian. We all know you want me, but that's for later babe," he laughed. I blushed, my face pretty much turned as red as Miley's Uncle Earl's face when he doesn't get the last peach cobbler! I backed away, he wasn't the same anymore.. after that one night.

**Flashback**

"Li!"

"What Shaney?" A girl with long blond hair giggled as a boy with long-ish brunette hair grabbed her hand.

"Guess what?!"

"Okay..what?" She smiled.

"Mandy asked me to go to the Valentine's day dance with her," the 11 year old shouted enthusiastically. The smile on the 9 years old girl's face fell.

"Whaa..what? Really.." She replied, sadly.

"What's wrong Li?" He questioned, his eyes filled with concern. He hated to see the little girl sad.

"Nothing Shaney.." She gave him a weak smile.

"Come on tell me," he urged her, which, being the hot tempered girl she was, irritated her.

"No! Gosh Shane stop it!" She shouted, getting angry. The worry in his eyes, flashed anger.

"What the heck is your problem?!" He shot back, letting go of her hand. She looked at her hand, the one he was just holding, not even 5 minutes ago. Truth was, Lilly had a crush on Shane, her best friend. She was crushed, that he had agreed on going to the dance with Mandy. They weren't on good terms, ever since Lilly came to school with the same Hello Kitty backpack Mandy had in kindergarten, the two had been down each other's throats. She was also hurt that Shane, her own bestfriend, didn't ask her to the Valentine's day dance.

"I just don't want you to go to the dance with Mandy..I'm sorry" she whimpered, looking down. But Shane, was different. He was a hot tempered little boy and he thought that her behaviour was unacceptable.

"Are you jealous?! Of course you would be," he taunted her, getting into her face. She looked up at him, her eyes shooting back daggers at him.

"What?! You meanie," she cried.

"You like me don't you!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. She felt her lip tremble, and tears daring to fall out.

"SO WHAT IF I DO!" She gasped, right after she said it. Her hands immediately flew up to cover her mouth.

"I knew it. Well, I don't like you Lillian Truscott! I hate you!" He spat, walking away from the tiny blond girl.

"You..hate me..?" She whimpered quietly, walking slowly behind him.

**End Flashback**

Funny how the last 3 years I spent in New Jersey, were with me and him trying to kill each other. Its also funny how after .. 7 years of this feud, we still haven't let it die down. He pulled me into a hug, when we saw that the parents were coming into the living room to check up on us.

"Aw. Look Heather, I told you that they've grown out of that stage!" Denise cooed as she stood at the doorway with my mom and her husband.

"Aw, I guess you are right Denise," Heather giggled, giving Shane and me a little wink. Oh. My. GOSH. My face paled, I can feel it. Shane, trying to annoy the crap out of me, pulled me even closer to him, his lips barely apart from mine. Oh man, he enjoyed making my life a living nightmare!

"You better not do it Gray," I spat quietly.

My mom and Ms. Gray giggled and aw'd at the doorway. He gave me his oh so famous smirk, "Lillian, you know I would." He lived to do what I opposed him to.

"Shane if you do, you'll be wal-" He captured my lips in his. What the HECK?! Ooh, his lips are soft though, he's a good kisser. Lilly. SNAP OUT OF IT! He pulled away, his face looking confused as mine.

"walking with a limp.." I finished. The shivers..I want more? I pushed him away. Our mothers gasped at Shane's mean trick, well to them, they thought it was all real. ugh.

"Oh my gosh! Denise, I think we'll be sisters soon," My mother cried happily, throwing her arms around Ms. Gray. They went back into the dining room, giggling.

I glared at him, I was running towards him, to headbutt him into a wall, but before I could Nate held me back.

"Lilly, you never change," Nate laughed. He turned me around, I pouted at him and crossed my arms. He mocked my face, sticking his bottom lip out. I laughed and hit his arm gently. I turned around to look at Shane, he was sitting on the couch, staring at me and Nate.

"What's that suppose to mean," I whined.

"You're still that lovable little girl," he laughed, pulling me into a hug. I blushed a little. After me and Shane's feud started up, Nate and I had became close friends, trying to pull pranks on Shane.

"Well, you're still a curly headed freak, but I'm not pointing it out," I shot back, earning a soft chuckle from Jason.

"You know Lilly.. you never sent me that birdhouse you promised you'd get me," Jason said, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry Jase. How about we go out and buy you one tomorrow," I giggled. He had to think about it for a second, before nodding his head and pulling Nate and I into a group hug.

"GROUP HUG," he cheered.

"Shane, come here! Join us," he urged as he motioned for Shane to join. He reluctantly joined us, trying to stay as far away as possible from me.

"GUYS! DINNER IS READY," My mom called, loudly, if I might add. I winced as she yelled for us to come.

**After Dinner**

"Its still a bit early, how about we head to the beach for a little bit," Nick suggested.

"Yeah, out of all the times we've been here for concerts, we've never visited the beaches," Jason agreed.

"I wanna get some numbers!" Shane exclaimed, a look of excitement across his face.

"Alright..let's go," I agreed. They followed behind me, making small talk with me, till we reached Rico's.

"Well, here it is! Rico's surf shack. My friends and I always hang out here," I said as we reached our destination. The boys each had on a hat and sunglasses, obviously disguising themselves. I spotted Miley over at the counter and ran towards her.

"Hey Miley!"

"Hey Lils! Who are these hot boys?!" Mily said, giving Shane a flirtatious smile. Shane seemed to like her back, as he shot her his million dollar smile.

"My childhood friends. Boys, meet Miley. Miley, meet Shane, Nate, and Jason, " I introduced them, nonchalantly.

"Aha, you're funny, you're friends have the same names as The Gray Brothers," Miley laughed, still giving Shane a seductive look. I rolled my eyes, she ALWAYS gets her guy.

"Funny, they are The Gray Brothers," I replied, shrugging my shoulders as her eyes widened.

"No freakin' way!"

"Yes way, Mi."

"You're lying," she gasped, pointing an accusing finger at me. Do I lie that much? Sheesh.

"No I'm not. Right Nathaniel?"

"Yes M'am," he replied with a salut. I giggled.

"How does that prove anything?" Miley questioned, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Rolling my eyes again, I walked up to Nate and pulled off his hat.

"Now do you believe m?."

"OH MY GRAY BROTHERS," she squealed. Then, she tried remaining her cool.

"So.. the one in the middle must be Shane Gray," she said, seductively.

"Well, yes . Yes I am," he said with the same tone, leaning against the counter in front of her. I felt like some big weight trainer punched me in the gut. They disgusted me so much. I walked up to Rico to order a fruit smoothie.

"Hey there sweet cheeks," he said, lamely.

"Hey pipsqueak, any specials for tonight?" I said, batting my eyelashes. This kid charges a fortune on his stupid drinks.

"Only if you kiss me right here," he said, pointing to his cheek.

"Uh, no. Just give me a mango melon smoothie," I shot back.

"Alright then! I see how it is. 8 bucks!"

"What the! Rico, you little twerp, I am not paying 8 bucks for a smoothie," I argued. Nate walked over, laughing, he overheard our little bickering.

"Well, that's too bad now, isn't it?" He did his evil laugh thingy. This kid really is corrupted.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a pretty lady is it?" Nate scolded, jokingly. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"What do you want big guy? It's not your business," Rico said, standing on the counter.

"Well, its my business if she's my girlfriend!" Nate shot back, scooting closer into Rico's bubble. Rico jumped back down from the counter.

"That would be 2 dollars, please," he said sweetly. I giggled, and gave him two dollars. When he walked away to go make the smoothie, I looked at Nate with a questioning look.

"Hmm, girlfriend?" I questioned, giggling a bit.

"Well, you know.. it was just to scare him," Nate stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know , I know," I laughed, winking playfully at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're such a tease," he whined, as he grabbed my smoothie off of the counter, taking a sip.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"You're slow Lilly, really slow," he teased me, earning a slap on the arm.

"Smarter than you Nathaniel," I shot back. I grabbed my smoothie back from him and ran away.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me by my full name," he laughed as he chased me around.

"I've been calling it your whole life, well.. because it is your name," I shouted back, the sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"Smart ass!"

"Why thank you, young Nathaniel," I giggled.

"Ugh," he groaned, as he stopped to take a breather. We both sat down at one of the tables. Jason was too busy talking to Saint Sarah about birds and birdhouses. I looked around the beach and saw Shane and Miley, nearly sucking each others faces off.

"I think my dinner is rising up," Nick exaggerated, making gagging noises. I laughed, slapping his shoulder softly.

"Hey," he started.

No one's POV.

"Hey," he started, but he stopped when he realized the confused look on the blond's face.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, grabbing her hands, he blushed when he realized he was holding her hands.

"Nothing.." she sighed. Deja vu, much?

"Its Shane isn't?" Nate was her best friend, he knew more than others should know.

"Yeah.. no matter how many times we fight or bicker, the little 9 year old Lilly deep down still has feelings for him," she admitted, lamely. Nate looked at her sympathetically, he let out a small sigh as he watched his best friend.

"I still think he's a big headed jerk though," she added, smiling a bit, after a long silence.

"Shaney, you're such an amazing kisser," Miley gushed over at Rico's counter.

"You are too babe," he flirted, giving her a small wink. Miley looked like she almost melted.

"You know..Miley gets, what Miley wants," Lilly said, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Why do you sound so bitter towards her.. she's your best friend you know," Nate replied, kind of confused. She sighed, looking down at the sand.

"She has everything I don't. The money, the looks, and even the boys. She has a dad and even an older brother," Lilly explained.

"But that doesn't mean she's better than you, " Nate reassured.

"I guess.. Thanks Nate. You're a great friend," she smiled at him, giving him a hug.

"She looks smitten, by Shane's charm," Lilly pointed out.

"If you like him so much.. why do you tell him you hate him," Nate asked, hoping she wouldn't hate him for wondering.

"Cause no matter how much I say I hate him, Shane and I still were close friends when we were little. Its hard to forget it you know?" She said, quietly as she looked up at Nate.

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from. You hate that you care about him so much, right?" He was trying to figure out what she was meaning.

"Correct, I'm glad you understand," She smiled at him, before she leaned over and gave him a kiss on a cheek. Nate blushed, but this little interaction didn't go unnoticed by

_Shane Adam Gray_.

**A/N whatcha think? Good , bad, need in improvement? I won't promise to update every single day, but I'll try. PSATs are coming up and its homecoming week so yeahs. I'll probably update anyways, but I'd really like it if I got reviews. I need ideas, yenno ! Also, I don't have word anymore, so i use wordpad, and which you probably should already know, doesn't have grammar correcterer. And me, blind as a bat, has to go edit it all by her poor wittle self. :(**

**take care !**

**sally.**


	2. The sparks

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them. My oh my do I want a piece of joe though! ahahah, but what girl doesnt ?!**

**Shane's POV**

I turned my attention towards Nate and Lilly, the moment I looked I saw her leaning towards him and placing a kiss on his lips. His lips?! Wait, what the heck is going on?! How can she kiss him? After she told me she liked me. Well.. that WAS 7 years ago. Man, Shane, what the hell are you thinking? You don't like her do you? She's basically a tomboy.

_A cute tomboy_

What the hell? Who are you?

_I'm you pretty boy, under all that hair, you really do have a brain._

You know.. my brain is pretty mean. And I do not think Lilly Truscott in anyway, is cute!

_Sure, that's what you think now. _

What is that suppose to meaaaaan?

_You'll get it sooner. Just don't mess up._

I was interrupted by Miley's lips against mine's. She was a good kisser, probably one of the best on my list. Maybe I could have a little fun my first few weeks here. I wrapped my arms around her, as she started running her fingers through my hair. Sneakily, I peeked over at Nate and Lilly, they were busy chit chatting, catching on things they missed out these past years. Miley's tongue grazed across my lips, this kind of excites me. A girl taking control, Shane likey!

"Crap!" I heard Miley say as she pulled away from our kiss and checked her phone.

"Daddy wants me to be home now. Sorry babe!" She said, apologetically as she quickly typed her phone number into my phone. She gave me a quick kiss before running towards Lilly and Nate to say bye. She quickly said bye to them and gave Lilly a hug before she ran down the beach.

"That was great while it lasted," I said as I walked up to the two best friends. When I looked down, I saw Nate holding Lilly's hand. Immediately I felt a pain in my stomach, I did eat a lot right..? Lilly looked down at their hands and immediately pull back, and just when that happened I felt my body relax. What is going on ..?

"Had fun making out with my best friend?" Lilly spat bitterly, giving me a glare. Oh man, she is jealous.

"Don't tell me, you're jealous again?"

"You Shane, are a big fat jerk! You're so full of yourself," she said angrily, jumping up from the chair. Nate backed away, good thinking little bro.

"You're just mad because I rejected you, even when we were little," I shot back.

"At least I'm not a man whore," she screamed.

"Well, at least I'm not desperate," I smirked, but the look on her face made me regret it. Her lips trembled, but the fire burned in her eyes.

"I..hate you," she choked out before she ran towards the beach.

"Lilly!" Nate stood up, running towards her, but not before he turned and gave me a death glare. Oh man Shane, did you 'eff this up too.

**Lilly's POV**

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! I kicked the sand down at my feet. Why am I taking my anger out on sand? The dirt bag is just right next to my house, I might as well murder him in his sleep! Tears fell from my eyes. I'm not desperate, am I? He has not right to say that about me, he doesn't even KNOW me anymore. Shane is a big, fat, idiotic jerk! Who is too full of himself to realize what is going on around him. I looked out at the water, its time like these where I knew I should of brought my surfboard! This would've been a perfect time.

"Lil.. Lilly," Nate shouted as he ran to catch up with me.

"For a short girl, you do know how to run fast!" He huffed as he finally caught up to me, pulling me to a stop.

"Oh hush!"

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern visible in his voice.

"Yeah I am, I just hate your brother," I screamed, angrily.

"Well, besides the obvious..," he said with an eye roll.

"You're such a girl," I laughed. He always knew how to cheer me up when Shane made me cry..

"And you're such a boy," he teased, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Jealous, you're just mad because I'm better at sports than you!"

"Not even!" He argued.

"Yes even!"

"Not even."

"Yuh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Nu uh!!"

"Yuh huh!"

"There, you finally see where I stand," I said, with a satisfied grin.

"You are a manipulative, mean, and evil little girl," he said, with a fake shiver.

"That's why you loveee me," I added, grinning at me.

"Yeah," he laughed as he pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"Love you, Li!"

"Loves yahs too Natey," I giggled.

"Come on, lets get home before our parents skin us alive!"

"Yeah, alright. Do you know the way back?"

"Uhm.. yeah," he said, looking around skeptically.

"Ugh, follow me," I groaned as I dragged him by his arm. When we reached my house, I saw my mom trying to put on some nice, fancy looking heels.

"Mother, care to explain?" I asked, looking down at her heels and then looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well since its their first night here, I thought it'd be fun to take Mr. and Mrs. Gray out tonight," she said with a smile. My mom was really pretty, she had me when she was 16, and well, I'm 16 right now. So that makes her 32. Ever since her and my dad decided to call their marriage off, she's been going out a lot lately.

"That sounds like fun," Nate piped up.

"Yeah, it sure is! Oh yeah, I offered to have you babysit little Frankie, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure mom, where is that little booger?" Nate laughed from behind me.

"Well, I didn't think you could do it alone, so we decided that you and the brothers should stay at our house. Is that okay sweetheart?" She asked, adding in a pleading smile.

"Alright , alright. But if Shane steps into the same room as me, for even over 10 seconds... I won't promise anything," I replied sweetly, giving her my innocent smile. She gave me her famous smirk.

"Hm. I thought you two grew out of that stage, seeing as how you two were quite close earlier," she said in her sing song voice. I blushed, while Nate was laughing his head off. I stomped on his foot and was satisfied when I heard his whimper.

"Be nice, Lillian," she warned.

"Alright, alright!"Behind us, we could hear tiny little foot steps and feet shuffling.

"Dun Na Dun NA! Frank the Tank has finally arrived," Frankie announced as he threw his arms out in the door way. He was the cutest little 6 year old you could ever seen. **(A/N I know he's older than that, but this is my story. D; So I can do whateverrr I want. You got that, bub?! ) **

"You are the cutest little thing I've ever seen," I cooed as I pinch his cheeks.

"Why thank you," he said, puffing up his chest.

"Lilly, thank you so much for taking care of Frankie. I do not, trust my boys with my little baby," Denise said, as she gave me Frankie's night bag.

"Oh, its not problem! I wouldn't either if I were you," I laughed.

"HEY!" I heard three voices protest in the background.

"Boys these days. Well have a nice night out! Don't you kids do anything I wouldn't do!" I called out as they climbed into my mom's Mercedes Benz. Yeah, my mother had a knack for the finer things in life, but then again, she was the CEO of Hollywood records.

"So, Frank, I'm guessing its almost your bedtime," I said, with a questioning look at the innocent looking boy.

"Well momma says-"

"Frank, mommy says you have to be in bed by 9," I heard Shane say as he came from behind me.

"You ruin everything!" He whined, stompinig his foot. I giggled slightly, but was kinda peeved Shane was in the same room as me.

"Alright little guy. You can stay in the guest room next to my room, alright?" I offered him, holding my hand out so he can hold it.

"Fine!" He said, before I walked him into the guest room. I tucked him in, turning the television on to his favorite channel. I sat beside him, waiting for him to sleep. After about 10 minutes, he had knocked out completely, cuddling up to one of his favorite webkinz. I pulled the covers up a little bit higher, turned on the night light, and walked out the door.

"Hey Lils!" I was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Jason.

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

"Noothing, just kind of bored." We both walked into the living room, where Nate and Shane were watching tv.

"This boredom is endless!" Shane exaggerated, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, and I'm craving something to munch on," Nate added.

"Um, well, there's junk food in the pantry, grab as much as you like," I offered, sitting down besides Nate. I looked over at Shane and saw him glaring over at Nate, before the three of them dashed towards the pantry. Boys will be boys. I shook my head a little bit.

"HEY! LOOK! THEY HAVE THE TIM'S CHIPS!" I heard Nate exclaimed. A few seconds later each brother had a bag of chips, each a different flavor. Growing up, we all loved Tim's chips, I especially favored the purple bag, sweet onions. Yum. Unfortunatley, Nate and Jason didn't get that bag, Shane did. I want some, really bad. So I walked over besides Shane and plopped next to him on the couch. He moved the bag over a little, offering me some. He gave me a small smile. A small, genuine smile. I blushed, slightly. I looked over at Nate, who gave me an encouraging smile.

"Here, have some," Shane offered.

"Thanks," I replied quietly, dipping my hand in the bag and grabbing a couple of chips.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" I questioned, looking around the room, they all agreed.

"How about 'Orphan' I heard it was kind of weird," Jason suggested. I really wanted to watch it.

"Alright."

"Mk!" I grabbed the remote and bought it on DirecTV. As the movie started, I went and grabbed some pillows and blankets for us to use. I sat beside Shane, well, because he had the best chips in his hands!

"If you want, I could hold you during the scary parts," he flirted. I replied with a glare. Scooting just a bit farther away.

"Oh come on! My breathe doesn't smell that bad," he teased me.

As the movie started, we all kind of got really into it. At some parts, you can hear Jason scream. Nate would flinch, but Shane? He sat completely still during the whole movie. I was really into the movie, there were so many twists and turns, it was really hard to figure out. I was so into it, that I didn't even realize Shane had his arm around me, pulling me closer and closer into him. I leaned closer, resting my head on his shoulder.

"EEEP!" I squealed, when a scary part came up, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Its alright, its just a movie," Shane said quietly, rubbing my back. Did I completely forget my hatred towards him at this moment? Yeah, I probably did. I smiled at him, turning my attention back towards the movie. When the movie ended, Jason and Nate had fallen asleep on the floor. Shane and I were the only ones awake in the house, when we realized that our bodies were still close, I immediately jumped up. He looked hurt for a second, but his smirk was on his face again.

"See, I knew you'd want to cuddle up to me," he said, his smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, If my calculations are right, you were the one that put your arm around me first," I spat, quietly, making sure not to wake up the sleeping brothers.

"You cuddled up against me!"

"Only because that one part was scary!"

"My point exactly. You did cuddle up to me," he said, in victory. I rolled my eyes, stomping up the stairs and into my room to change. I washed my face, changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a tanktop, then pulled out my diary.

_10/7/09_

_Dear Diary,_

_Alright, not even a day and I'm already writing in this stupid book! Well, guess who are new neighbors are? The Grays. THE Grays. Yes them, I did miss them though. Maybe most more than.. another. Well, I can't really say that. I did miss him too. Its a love hate relationship with Shane and I. I love him, but I hate the fact that I do. I mean I was 9 for goodness sakes! I mean, come on! I should've gotten over that already now, shouldn't I? Today was weird. Miley, like always got the guy. Shane and her were pretty much eating each other's faces off, which kind of bugged me. Sometimes I wished that I was still in New Jersey, then maybe something could've happened if I stayed. Or , things could've gotten worse. Guess I'll never know? He's downstairs right now, and our last encounter was pretty um.. weird. I mean, dude, i was cuddling up to him, much to my dismay. :/ And then he teased me, but its not entirely my fault! He wrapped his arm around me, when I was really into the movie! I mean, i didn't notice so it wasn't my fault right? Ugh, Why him ? Why meee? I'ma go now, I think he's lonely downstairs and I feel kind of bad just leaving him back there. Bye._

_and did I just say "Bye" to my diary? _

_xxoo _

_Lilly_

I closed my diary and headed downstairs, where Shane was sitting down at the counter. I walked up to the counter and sat down at the seat across from him, he was too busy texting on his iPhone to notice that I was in front of him. Shane, no doubt, was gorgeous. Dark, beautiful browns eyes and long, shaggy hair. I mean, he's perfect, head to toe. Its just.. he has a really big ego. Then there's the fact that he is kind of a hot tempered guy, a really hot guy. Okay, so what? I'm attracted to him, there's nothing wrong with that right?

_Well, you kind of do hate him._

Sooooo?

_I was just saying, don't gotta' give me attitude!_

"I never asked you to say anything!"

"Huh?" I heard Shane say, as he looked up from his phone. Oops, did I just say that outloud?! EEEP!

"Uh, nothing."

"Uhm, I wasn't saying anything in the first place." He looked at me, weirdly. He gave me one his heart melting smiles, as he leaned closer to me across the counter.

"You're cute when you're nervous," he said quietly, his lips barely 2 centimeters apart from mine. He leaned closer, so our lips were barely even touching.

"Shane, don't do it," I threatened him, but I'm pretty sure he didn't take it as a threat, seeing as how I was stuttering.

"You know.. whenever you tell me not to do something, I always usually do it.." He said, with a small smirk. Shane Gray can make my knees go weak, no matter how much I hated him.

"Well, fine! Kiss me!" I said, thinking he'd probably wouldn't.

"Alright," he said and before I could oppose, he cupped my face with his hands and pulled me into a long passionate kiss. Oh my gosh Lilly. You let him do it to you again. I felt chills go down my spine, something was different about this kiss though, he didn't pull away. I felt him pull me across the counter, his arms wrapping around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his tongue grazed across my bottom lip. I barely parted my lips and we were already in a heated make out session. That's when me, stupid me, pulled away. I pushed him off of me, staring at the shock expression on his face. For a second, you could see the hurt in his eyes, but for most of the time, while we were standing there staring at each other, confusion was written on both of our faces.

"Um.." I started, looking down at my feet, my legs dangling off the counter. I walked over to the medium size couch and sat down, the other couches were occupied by Nate and Jason. Shane plopped down besides me, turning on the tv. I sat there, pretending to watch the tv, but really? I was spacing out, thinking about our ..um.. little predicament.

**No one's POV**

The two teens sat awkwardly next to each other the small couch. After about 15 minutes of pretending to watch the tv, the small blond girl had fallen asleep. Shane noticed this and moved her, so she was more comfortable. Which meant, resting her head against his chest. He didn't mind though, he actually enjoyed it. He pulled a comforter over them and soon, he had fallen asleep.

3 Hours later, at 1am in the morning, Heather Truscott and the Grays walked into the Truscott residence to find their kids sleeping in the spacious living room. The two women smiled when they saw Lilly and Shane together, them seeing it differently.

"See, what I'd tell you Heather?"

"You know.. we should start planning ideas for their wedding soon," Heather whispered, jokingly.

"Well, Heather, as fun as it was today, I think Denise and I should be heading home," Kevin Gray spoke up. Heather nodded, giving her two best friends a hug.

"We'll just take Frankie home, we can leave the boys here," Denise said, as they made their way up to pick up the young boy. When they left, Heather went up to the room, crying herself to sleep. She really did miss having a family like them. This is why she loved the Grays so much, they were a loving, caring family. No matter what happened, everyone stuck by each others side..

**Next Morning**

Since the youngest and eldest Gray had fallen asleep first, they had woken up first. The first thing they noticed was Shane and Lilly, cuddling up on each other on the couch. They shared an evil look and each pulled out their phones.

"Blackmail," they whispered at the same time, high fiving each other. Being the light sleeper Shane was, he awoke to the sound of the camera phone clicking.

"What the hell are you two doing," he glared at his brothers.

"Oh nothing," Nick replied, with an evil smile. Shane looked down at his chest and saw the petite blond girl cuddling up to him. He blushed, a crimson red.

"Its nothing, she just fell asleep on me!" He protested trying to move, and not wake up the sleeping girl.

"Well, it doesn't look like it in this picture!" Nate smiled.

"I'll do anything you want," he pleaded, he did not want those pictures out. Talk about the paps hounding his butt!

"Buy me a birdhouse!" Obviously, this came the eldest brother, Jason.

"Alright, alright. I'll buy you your stupid birdhouse. What about you Nate?" He questioned, pleading his younger brother.

"I don't know. Its really cute, don't you think Jason? I think I'll send it to everyone as a Christma greeting," he replied, showing Jason the picture.

"Ugh," Shane groaned, before he charged at his brother, trying to get the phone.

"GIVE ME IT NATHANIEL!"

"NO SHANE ADAM!" All the ruckus had caused Lilly to wake up. She looked up at them from the couch, confused at the scene before her.

"What's going on, guys?" She asked, amused by the two younger brothers. The two brothers looked at her, surprised, while Jason was laughing on the floor.

**A/n, you like ? I've had this done for awhile, but I've been really busy lately. Last week was homecoming week and well, lets just say, my class,2012, decided to rebel. it kind of pissed off my advisor. I also had a lot of projects to do.. Speaking of which.. I don't remember finishing my french homework. poo. read and review please? Thank you for all of those who reviewed ! your reviews really made my day!**

**lovee,**

**sally.  
**


	3. Murder is illegal

**A/N You all know what sucks? Realizing I left a really good story behind. You know what else sucks even more? I wrote up to like chapter 7 but my dumb butt crashed my older laptop. I'm really sorry for abandoning this story, but last year… was a total mess. Not only did my boyfriend and I break up, but I just went through a phase where I just loved to mess up. I guess I have to start from scratch, yes? **

**No POV**

"Nothing that concerns you, Truscott!" Shane's face, still crimson red, turned into a glare. In reply to that remark, she stared daggers at him.

"Nate, why are you guys fighting over your phone?" She restrained from doing something completely illegal to Shane.

"Oh nothing," Nate said in a sing song voice. He quickly typed something on his phone, while Jason held Shane back from tackling his younger brother.

"HEY. DON'T SEND IT!" Nate looked up as he finished his text and smiled evilly at his older brother.

"Oops." He smirked at his brother. At that minute, they all heard Lilly's phone go off. She ran towards it and opened the text. Her eyes went wide and she got into position to go tackle Nate.

"WHAT. How. WHY DID YOU TAKE THIS?" She screamed as she pounced onto her best friend. He laughed, her hits not hurting him at all.

"Delete it right now, Nathaniel!"

"NEVER."

"RIGHT NOW," she said sternly, giving him "the" look.

"Fine, you killjoy," he said dejectedly as he deleted the picture. They all sat comfortably around each other, before Shane let out a loud sigh.

"This. Is. Boring. Let's go somewhere! Like the Mall!" He suggested, getting up from the sofa.

"Let's go! Lils, you owe me that birdhouse," Jason whined, getting up as well. Lilly nodded her head, getting up to let the boys out.

"Okay. Go get ready and I'll come get you guys in an hour," She said, smiling at Nate and Jason, completely ignoring Shane.

"That boy is lucky I can refrain myself from doing so many illegal things to him," she mumbled to herself. She quickly ran up the stairs and jumped into the shower.

**15 Minutes later,**

**Lilly's POV**

What to wear? What to wear. This will be fun, my whole fashion sense has changed since I was like what? 12? There are many perks to being a teenage girl. One for example, is that you can buy as much clothes as you want and not have your mom question you about it. I pulled on a pink tube top, a floral one-shoulder romper and a wide brown braided belt. I curled my hair and pinned my curls to one side. Makeup, or all natural? Gag, I wouldn't leave my house without at least some eyeliner and lip gloss. I pulled on some flower gladiator sandals and grabbed my purse.

"NATHANIAL, JASON, SHANE. LET'S GO," I shouted as I started my car. For my 17th birthday, my mom had gotten me a Honda Civic SI, my absolute dream car. Not even a minute later, I heard them running and slamming the doors on my car. Unfortunately, the bane of my existence sat in the passenger seat. I smiled at Nate and Jason through my rear view mirror and shot Shane a dirty look before putting on my aviators.

"_You look… whoa_," Shane said as he looked me up and down. I could feel my face burn up, but that quickly went away when I saw him wink at me. I rolled my eyes and started the car.

"So, where are we heading boys?" I asked as I pulled out of the drive way.

All three boys looked at each other and shouted, "MALL!"

While driving, I noticed Shane staring blankly out of the window. For the past couple of minutes, I had been secretly peeking over at him. I have already admitted this, but Shane was absolutely stunning. As if he was immortal, or something. Like Edward Cullen. I giggled. He quickly turned to me and smiled.

"You have a cute giggle," he said, giving me that look. His brown orbs were just mesmerizing, I stopped blushing and returned his compliment with a glare.

"I wish I could say the same about you," I spat as I parked the car. I could hear Jason and Nate giggling in the back, but I turned and glared at them, shutting them up. I got out of the car, only to feel an arm around my shoulder.

"You know babe, I like it when you're feisty," Shane said with a smirk. If I were a cartoon, you would see steam coming out from my ears. I shoved his arm off and walked hastily into the mall. I could hear him laughing behind me. Calm down, Lils. Calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Murder is illegal. Murder is illegal.

**A/N So what did you think? I put this off waaaaaay too long, but suddenly, I've gotten so much more inspiration. I'm so sad we don't have many Loes/Shilly fanfics! Thank you so much for reviewing, even if you guys reviewed , seriously, a year ago. But like I said, I was having a really bad time and I lost all the chapters, up to 7!**


	4. Jason's Birdhouse

**A/N I feel like I'm going to be getting real into this story, even if no one reads… or reviews. I'm doing this solely for my pleasure! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even though I still wish I could own Joe… ****L**

**No one's POV**

Cameras were flashing, people were yelling. The minute she walked into the mall with the boys, they were bombarded by screaming fan girls and the paparazzi. She let out an exasperated sigh as she pushed herself through jealous fan girls. Jason was panicking, Nate just politely smiled and waved. Shane, on the other hand… that boy was milking it. Blowing kisses at the girls and stopping to take pictures with his fans. He loved them, especially the hot 18 year olds. Lilly turned around, only to have Shane run into her. It was at that moment, time stopped. All the fan girls let out a gasp in unison and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"OH. EM. GEE. YOU MADE SHANE FALL!" One of the crazed fan girls screamed, Lilly gave them all a dirty look. Shane had already gotten up, dusting the dust off of his clothes.

"Ladies. Ladies. Calm down. She's just a _close _friend," he said, emphasizing the word "close." The girls all let out a loud sigh, still glaring daggers at Lilly.

"SHANE HAVE MY BABIES!" He ignored that comment, as he held a hand out to help Lilly up. She reluctantly accepted it as he pulled her up. He had such a strong grip that he pulled her extremely close to him. He had his arms around her waist, as he stared at her surprisingly. He looked into her electrifying blue orbs, she was as shocked as he was. The shocked expression on Lilly's face was soon replaced by a cold glare, while as for Shane, he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"You know, if you wanted to be close to me, you could've came up with a better excuse," he whispered into her ear. She let out a loud huffed and pushed herself away from him. Nate and Jason were watching this encounter from afar, extremely amused. She stormed up to the two and grabbed them both by the arms, pulling them into a store. Shane following shortly behind.

**Lilly's POV**

Shane, that jerk! That egomaniac, big-headed, extremely gorgeous jerk! I just wanted to pull his eyes out. His gorgeous, dark brown pools of…MUD. Lilly, what are you thinking? He is the bane of your existence. He's…he's annoying, yeah. Plus a total jerk. He was totally milking it back there.

"I wonder if they sell birdhouses at the mall," Jason piped up, breaking me out of that thought. Nate and I gave him a weird look, he returned it with a giant smile.

"I think I'm the only sane one in the family," Nate quietly muttered to himself. I giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright Nate. I think you're the only sane one too," I laughed. Shane finally caught up with us. He stopped, with his hands on his knees, bent over breathing heavily.

"Jeez. It looks like you were chased by a flock over birds!" Jason exclaimed. We all stared at him weirdly, again. The look in Shane's eyes was so funny, he looked _frightened. _

"HIDE," he said, when we heard loud screams. He pulled me by the arm, running after Jason and Nate.

"From what?" I exclaimed as he dragged me into the store.

"This is normal for us, but our fans are a little…crazy," Nate explained as we hid inside a costume store.

"Of all the hundreds of stores we have in this mall, you had to pull us into a costume shop," I said, glaring at Shane.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get my birdhouse with all these fans chasing after us! What if we never get to leave? Oh my gosh. We'll never get to see Frankie, mommy, or daddy!" Jason started panicking, running frantically around the store.

"Calm down, Jase. We can get disguises here," Shane said nonchalantly. He pulled the aviators I had on, off of me and put them on. He took off his leather jacket, and pulled a beanie out of his pocket. He had on a white v-neck and some black skinny jeans. The v-neck fitted him perfectly and oh my gosh, is that a six-pack?

"Unlike some people though, I came prepared," he bragged. Nate and Jason glared at him.

"Come on Nate! Jase. I'll take you guys to go buy some hats and sun glasses. We have to hide your curly hair Nate," I suggested, as I pulled on Nate's arm. I looked over and saw Shane glaring at my hands coming in contact with Nate's arm. Jason grabbed my other hand and we walked out. We looked left and right to make sure no one saw us. Nate and Jason made sure they hid their faces as I ran into a store and bought what they needed.

Nate looked extremely cute in his baseball cap, aviators, crew neck sweater, and skinny jeans. Jason looked just as cute in his sombrero, sun glasses, plaid shirt and skinnies. Unfortunately, he wanted to be more _festive_. I couldn't get Shane out of my mind though. Even though his outfit looked like every other guy in SoCal, he was extremely attractive.

_Lilly are you drooling?_

What in the world! No I'm not!

_Yes you are!_

You know, you're really quite annoying.

_It's only because I'm you._

I stomped on the floor in defeat, the three brother stared at me, each giving me a weird look. Nate chuckled, Jason just stared blankly at me, and Shane tried to suppress his laughter.

"Lillian Angelie Truscott, you will never change," Nate said as he put his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help, but blush. Even though we were best friends as children, I still can't help but feel a little "star struck" hanging out with these boys. It was every girls' dream. Shane let out an awkward cough and we all stared at him.

"Well, why are we here? Aren't we suppose to, you know, get Jason his birdhouse or something…" He said awkwardly, looking at Nate's arm. I guess Nate saw that look and moved his arm.

"YAY, I could've sworn I saw a store with Birdhouses in them!" The eldest boy exclaimed with joy. This the one and only Jason Gray.

**Shane's POV**

After we got Jason's stupid birdhouse, we walked around the mall. Walking in and out of stores. I noticed Nate and Lilly were extremely close. There was always that gut wrenching feeling that hit me, but I think it's because I'm hungry. Yeah, that's probably it. Lilly looks extremely hot in her outfit. I bet she dressed up for me. Nate and Jason decided to leave to go get something to eat, but I decided I should stay back with my dearest Lillian.

"Lilliaaaan," I said in a sing-song voice. She turned around and her eyes narrowed. She really shouldn't glare so much.

"You know, if you glare a lot, your face might get stuck like that," I joked, tapping her nose gently with my finger.

"Shane Gray. I would kill you right now, but murder is illegal," she replied. Feisty.

"Let's commit the perfect crime then Lillian," I said, cooing her. Her facial expression softened. Barely. I leaned closer to her, my lips barely a centimeter apart from her ear.

"You steal my heart and I'll steal yours," I whispered softly. I pulled away slowly and saw that her face had completely turned crimson red. I placed my finger under her chin, and lifted her head so our eyes connected. I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek. I pulled away and I looked at her expression. She looked dazed, a goofy and small smile pasted on her face. _Hooked. _

Her soft angelic expression soon turned into a sour look.

"You know Shane, I'm not like every other girl out there. I'm not going to let you get into my pants," she said with a big smirk on her face. Okay, maybe that didn't hook her. Did she really think that I just wanted to get into her pants? Oh and **I'm **the egomaniac.

"Even if you wanted me to get inside your pants, I would never," I shot back. Lilly was such… a pessimist. We both had a glaring contest, standing our ground.

"Hah! In your dreams Gray. I can't believe stupid little 9 year old me fell for a dumb ass like you," she said with venom dripping from her words.

"WELL. I can't believe little handsome 'ole me actually even became friends with you. I can't even believe I agreed on coming back," I shot back with twice as much venom. For a second, there was a flash of hurt in her eyes, but as always, hatred had overcome that.

"Whatever, Gray," she said as she walked off into another direction. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

**I miss you :* - Miles**

It's undeniable that she's hot, but she is _extremely _clingy. The way she talks and how she drags on her words is so irritating.

_**Hey babe. Miss you too. **_

I hit sent and immediately regretted it when I felt my phone vibrate not even 30 seconds later.

**Do you want to come to the skate park later? Me, Lilz, and my friend Oliver are going there after she gets back from the mall! **

_**Sure!**_

This seemed like an easy way to bug Lillian. Smiling to myself, I walked towards Lilly, poking her back when I got to her.

"Let's go home, I got plans," she said in a rush as she put her phone away. I nodded and follow her and my brothers to the car. This will be interesting.


	5. Princess Lillipad

**A/N Did you guys see that last HM episode? Even though I've stopped watching it recently, I was balling at the end. Miley was really good at the end, this is coming from someone who isn't such a big fan of her's! Also, have you guys seen Joe's current girlfriend? ****L I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know my chapters drag on a lot, but I really hate it when chapters are too short. ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. **

**Lilly's POV **

I ran to my room to change into clothes I was comfortable skating in. I dashed down the stairs and waved 'bye' to my mom as I ran out the door. Getting onto my skateboard, I almost fell when Shane Gray jumped out from beside his house.

"AHHH!" I screamed, as I lost balance. Shane quickly ran towards me, catching me before I would hit the concrete floor. Oh. My. Gosh. It felt like one of those scenes in movies. I always find myself staring into those gorgeous eyes of his. His skin is so flawless, oh my gosh. I bet it feels like a baby's… WAIT A MINUTE. Why is his face so close to mine? Why is he blushing? WHY IS HE LEANING CLOSER?

"WHAT. I. How? WHAT," I yelled. Shane looked surprised and quickly stood up straight, pulling me up as well. His face was crimson red. He looked kind of…cute. I completely had forgotten that he was standing there until I heard him let out a loud, obviously fake, cough.

"Uhm, where are you going.." He asked softly, as I tried to regain my composure.

"I'm going to the skate park. You?" Lilly, be civil. He just helped you, even though he was the reason you almost cracked your head open.

"Oh, funny. Miley invited me to go," He said nonchalantly looking at his nails. What. The. Heck? He can't go! It's the only place I can go to without having Shane freakin' Gray bothering me.

"Oh, greaaat," I said, giving him a big sarcastic grin. As I started walking towards the skate park, Shane decided to walk beside me. He would, here and then, let out as big sigh. Does he want to be the center of attention?

"You know, you don't look like the type to skateboard," he brought up out of the blue. He looked me up and down.

"And why is that Shane Adam?" I replied as I raised an eyebrow. He gave me his famous Shane Gray smile.

"Remember when we were little? You would always have me play Princess with you. You would take your mom's skirts and wear them as dresses. You'd also have me dress up as a Prince. You were Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel.. All of the princess. Except you were better because you were 'Princess Lillipad! Princess of all Princesses," he said as he chuckled softly. He…remembered that? I laughed, looking down to hide my face.

"Do you remember that tree house they wanted to take down? You were like 9, I was 7?" I asked, I immediately saw his face clammed up as he remembered that horrible day.

"Yeah, I think I remember why our parents wanted to take it down! Right after I got on there, the ladder broke off," he exclaimed.

"Then we were fighting over a toy, or something…" he added, embarrassed.

"THEN I PUSHED YOU OUT THE WINDOW," I finished, laughing at the defeat look on his face.

"HEY! You were super lucky the tree wasn't that high and my trampoline just oh so happened to be under it," Shane shot back, a big smile spread across his face. I liked this Shane, he was sweet. Talking to him made me realize how much I missed New Jersey, how much I missed my childhood… how much I missed my dad.

"It's hard to imagine Princess Lillipad skateboarding," he laughed. I looked at him, then looked back down at my shoes.

"What happened to us…" I mumbled softly. He looked at me, surprised.

"Well I-"

"Look, we're here! Bye," I said, cutting him off. I got on my skateboard and skated towards Oliver and the other guys. I already knew what happened to us. _Nothing_.

**Shane's POV**

Before I could answer her, she had already skated towards her friends. I was going to run after her, but I felt slender arms wrap around my neck and a gorgeous brunette girl stand in front of me. Miley. She giggled as she kissed me, full on the lips. Being me, I wouldn't let down this offer, so I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to me. I deepened the kiss and heard her gasp a little when I bit her lip. She let out a soft moan and pulled away. I rested my forehead against her's and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Even if she was just for fun, she was gorgeous.

"AHHHHHH," we heard a girl scream before there was a loud crash. We both turned to look at what happened and see Lilly on the ground. Clutching onto her leg. We both ran towards her.

"What happened?" Miley shrieked, obviously worried about her best friend.

"She was showing us this tricked she learned, but I guess she got distracted and landed wrong," Oliver explained. Lilly was in pain, everyone could see it on her face, but she didn't cry. I reached out to help carry her, but when I picked her up, she shoved my arm away. She looked up, glared at me, and sent one to Miley as well. Okay Miss bossy pants. Instead of leaving her alone, I attempted to pick her up again, this time I was successful, but only because she was in too much pain to push me away.

**Lilly's House**

**No POV**

Shane carried Lilly into her house and gently set her down on the couch. Miley followed suit and quickly linked arms with Shane the minute he put Lilly down. Lilly glared at this gesture, which went unnoticed by Shane and Miley, but Nate noticed it. He got up from where he was sitting and ran towards his best friend.

"WHAT HAPPENED," he shouted, as he tried to calm Lilly down. Who was groaning and whimpering from the pain on her leg. Lilly's mom came running down the stairs along with Denise Gray. Immediately, they took her to the hospital, ignoring the pleas from Lilly. She hated hospitals with a passion. While Lilly was in the room, everyone sat outside, all shaken up because of the whole incident.

"Parent or guardian of Miss Lillian Truscott?" A doctor came out, examining a clipboard. Heather Truscott stood up and dashed her way to him.

"Is my baby alright?" She cried, as she looked at the doctor. He smiled and nodded his head.

"She's fine. She just twisted her ankle, but nothing a bit of resting couldn't fix. She'll be on crutches for a couple weeks though. She also can't skateboard until her ankle _fully _heals.

"Oh my poor baby," Heather said softly. She knew Lilly was going to be devastated. Not only couldn't she skateboard, but that meant she couldn't dance for awhile. It was Lilly's little secret.

"She'll be fine if she doesn't put much weight on it. You can check her out of the hospital today if you'd like. She's in room 324 if you want to see her now," the Doctor informed her.

Heather started dashing towards her daughter's room. The boys, Miley, Heather and Denise walked into to see a grumpy Lilly flipping through channels on to tv.

"My baby!" Heather wailed. Lilly laughed, knowing her mother was overly dramatic. She gave Lilly a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine mom. Doc just said I had to rest and not put too much weight on my ankle. Can we leave now? Pwease mommy," Lilly said, with a puppy pout at the end. Heather smiled and nodded her head.

"Boys, can one of you help Lilly get up?" The three boys were standing at the door. Nate was just about to run to his best friend's side, but Shane had beat him to it. Lilly glared at him, but reluctantly let him help her up. Miley then ran to her side, giving her an awkward side hug.

"Lilly! I told you skateboarding was dangerous. Don't ever do that again!" Miley scolded her. Lilly let out a small laugh. She knew Miley cared about her and she loved her, it was just when the topic involved boys, Miley was too much for her to handle.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," she said waving her off.

**Lilly's House**

When they got home, Lilly stood at the bottom of her stairs, glaring at the flight of stairs. Shane, Nate and Jason noticed and stifled their laughter. They had dropped off Miley at her house and Denise had left to go to bed. Lilly slightly cursed to herself.

"How the heck am I going to get up and down the stairs?" She groaned dramatically.

"I can carry you up the stairs at the end of the day and come over early to carry you down in the morning," a voice offered. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised. **Shane**.

**A/N There you have it! Chapter 5. The story is totally off from what I can remember, but I kind of like where it's going! I'm totally going from my mood too. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. It'd be nice if you guys reviewed too. To give me ideas and your thoughts on how I can improve.**

**Also, I remember back in chapter 1, I said she was 16 and then I said she was 17 in chapter 3. Lilly is really 16. -_-**


	6. Pedobear and School

**A/N I think my teachers hate me. They don't want me to have a social life or something. I hate how I love writing for my blog and ff, but I hate homework. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. ****L**

**Lilly's POV**

Right now, Shane FREAKIN' Gray was carrying me up into my room. You know, most people would find this really romantic, but I don't see anything romantic about having a sprained ankle and the guy you despise carrying you up to your room. Nope, not at all. I thought he would struggle carrying me up, but he did it with ease. We got into my room and he, gently, set me onto my bed. I stared at him while he stood there awkwardly. He was rubbing the back of his neck, something all the Gray brothers did when they were nervous…

"You should leave now" I said, curtly. I glared at him, my arms crossed across my chest.

"Uhm, I'll be over here by 7:30 to carry you down. Make sure you're ready by then," he said awkwardly. I nodded my head and shooed him out of my room. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my diary.

_10/9/10_

_What an eventful day. No matter how much I want to sound sarcastic with that, I'm not. Well, first of all, I woke up after sleeping NEXT TO SHANE GRAY. Oh oh and the night before that, we kissed. Stupid stupid me. I liked it, but I would never admit that to that egomaniac jerk. We went to the mall and when we had to resort to disguises… oh my gosh. Shane looked completely, omg. We got Jason the birdhouse we all promised him and then left. Only also because we were being chased my crazy fan girls. Then on my way to the skate park, Shane decided to come along. The whole walk there… made me realize how much I miss is presence in my life, even though I always tell him I hate him. It made me miss my dad, no matter how much I despise him right now… When we got to the skate park, I ran up to Oliver and Matt. Just as I was doing this SICK trick, I looked up, saw Miley and Shane sucking face, and fell out of balance. I landed on my ankle. So now I can't skate NOR dance till my ankle fully heals. Even then, I still have to be careful and I won't be able to work myself because I might end up hurting it again. I don't know what happened, I saw Miley and Shane and felt this sick feeling in my stomach. I guess I still haven't gotten over my infatuation for him, yet. Haha… Then, that wasn't even the end of it. I can't get up and down the stairs… so SHANE suggested that he'd do it for me everyday until I felt better. I was surprised he even suggested it… Earlier when he was carrying me, I couldn't help but think about his muscles. How sinewy his body was. Gah, I'm such a freak. Anyways, I'm going to bed now, he's going to, literally, pick me up tomorrow._

_xxoo Lilly _

**The next morning**

**No POV**

Lilly woke up to a loud beeping noise, her alarm. She struggled to get out of bed, but pushed herself up anyways. Making her way towards her closet, she pulled out an oversized gray cardigan, a floral blouse, dark wash denim shorts, and a brown braided belt. After she showered, she got dressed, sitting in front of her mirrored, she stared at herself. She was the splitting image over of mother, except she had beautiful, piercing blue eyes. Which she had gotten from her dad. She was always afraid to look into the mirror because she's afraid that her eyes will remind her of her dad. One man, who had broken up such a happy family. A man who had put her mom in the worse state she possible can be in. A man she couldn't help, but love and hate at the same time. Lilly dabbed at the tears that were now falling freely on her porcelain cheeks. She furiously wiped them away, looking up at the mirror and forced a smile. She applied some eyeliner and mascara. She heard a knock on her door and looked at her watch. **7:30am**.

"Come in!" She shouted as she struggled to get up. Shane opened the door and immediately ran to Lilly, before she hurt herself. He helped her by moving her to her bed. Lilly, surprising, looked down shyly at the floor.

"Uhm, are you ready?" Shane asked, quietly. He noticed how red her eyes were and figured she probably wasn't in the mood for his pickup lines.

"Yeah, can you grab those…uh…that boot right there," she said as she pointed at a gray bootie near her closet. He grabbed the boot and put it on the foot that wasn't hurt. She blushed slightly at this, but she turned her head away. She then covered it up with a scowl.

"Well, what are you doing? We have to get to school," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"You know Truscott, you better feel thankful that I'm even doing this for you," he replied as he lifted her up bridal style. She had her arms wrapped around her neck as she looked up at him.

"Chea. Too bad pedobear didn't offer. I'd rather have him carry me than you," she shot back. Again, Shane rolled his eyes at her comeback.

"I'm driving," he said as he set her in the passenger seat of his black Carrera Porsche. He set her brown leather shoulder bag on her lap and threw the crutches in the trunk.

"Where's Nate? Isn't he coming with us to school?" She questioned looking over at his house.

"Nate drove himself to school," Shane stated as he backed out of the driveway. Lilly was currently a Junior, Shane was a senior now. **(A/N I know Nate and Shane have a different age difference, but I like it better this way!) **

"What classes do you have?" Lilly asked casually, trying to start up a conversation. Shane handed her his schedule. She looked at his classes and her eyes widened. Shane had English 12, Calculus, Chemistry, AP Government, French 3, and Performing arts (Choir, drama, dance etc). Lilly had AP English 11 which was basically English 12, she had calculus, chemistry, US History, French 3 and Performing arts. She groaned, she had just about every class with him.

"What?" He questioned, giving her a weirded out look.

"Not only do I have to deal with you being my neighbor, but you always have just about all your classes with me," she whined.

"Well, just be thankful. I can help you get to class now," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh yeah and then being bombarded by your crazed fan girls while you walk me to class," she retorted as he pulled into the school's parking lot. They both looked over to the entrance where they saw a group of girls screaming and crowding around something, or someone. They both looked at each other: Nate. Shane walked to the passenger side of the car and helped her out, handed her the crutches.

**Lilly's POV**

I pushed and shoved my way through, looking for Miley and Oliver. The girls immediately swarmed around Shane, while giving me dirty looks because I came out of Shane's car. As I made my way through the hallway, I felt a hand grab me and pulled me to the side. Miley. She was standing in front of our locker, her eyes narrowed, glaring at all the girls who where throwing themselves at a hopeless looking Shane.

"Ugh, I can't believe these girls! First Jake, now Shane and Nate too?" She said bitterly. Well… you like Jake, but I didn't dare say that. She would kill me. I saw a head full of curls and smiled.

"JERRY OVER HERE," I shouted. I figured if I screamed Nate, the girls would see him, so I went for his middle name. He quickly caught on and saw me.

"Hey Lils," Nate greeted me, breathing heavily.

"These are my two best friends: Miley and Oliver," I introduced them. Miley gave him her famous flirty smile and Oliver gave him that "Sup" nod thing.

"Hey guys, I'm Nate," he greeted them. I looked over to see Shane desperately trying to pull himself out of the crowd. You know, most of the time, he would be milking it, it's funny seeing him suffer. Nate was looking at him too and he looked worried. Nate gave me a pleading look, seeing if I would help him get his brother. I reluctantly walked up to the group of girls.

"Okay. Move along people. Don't need to feed the Rockstar's ego," I said as I pushed my way through. The girls all turned their attention towards me, glaring.

"What do you want Truscott? Shane Gray would never want anything to do with you," Amber snickered. I rolled my eyes, but was hurt by the small smirk on Shane's face.

"Amber, do you really think Shane Gray would want to date a girl with a mustache? OH MY GOSH, it looks like a caterpillar," I shot back, staring at her face. She shrieked and ran off to the bathroom.

"Now, the rest of you move along," I said as sweetly as possible to the rest of the girls. They all reluctantly started to make their ways to their first period. I started walking to my first period, leaving a smug looking Shane in the middle of the hallway.

"Hm, so was Lillian jealous back there?" He questioned as he caught up with me. _Oh boy. _

**A/N Sorry to cut it off there! ****J I like my chapters ranging around that 1,000 word count. Anyways, what do you guys think? I know it's probably a lot to ask, but can you guys please leave me reviews? I'm spending a lot of my free-time writing, and I want to know if I could improve or any ideas I should add.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Review! :D**

**- Sally**


	7. Welcome to our galaxy!

**A/N I'm trying to come up with ideas that don't make this story seem so cliché, but I don't know. I'm so sad JONAS LA is cancelled. T_T And have you guys been reading up on Demi and her cocaine problem? I looked up to her so much, but after reading about the things she said, omg.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM or JB. ****L**

**Shane's POV**

We walked into our English class. Lilly took a seat all the way in the back and I stood awkwardly in the middle of the classroom. All the girls were smiling, flirtatiously, at me. The guys were either giving me a head nod, or were glaring at me. The teacher came, bouncing in.

"Okay, class. Calm your horses. We have a new student. Shane Gray, welcoming to our galaxy," exclaimed the teacher. He was fat with blonde and curly hair.

"You can sit by….Ah. Miss Truscott," he said as he pointed over to an angry Lilly. It was one of those long desks, so two people to a desk. She should be happy I'm even sitting with her, I mean, look at all the girls in this class! She muttered something under her breathe and scooted as close to the edge as possible.

"What?" I looked over at her. Her beautiful blue eyes blinked, and then narrowed. Her eyes were beautiful. Even if she dyed her hair, changed her name, I would never forget those eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes," I blurted, slightly blushing. That was random… Her cold glare softened and I notice her cheeks reddening. I doubt she really hates me.

"Shut up Gray." I spoke too soon. We spent the whole class taking notes on tropes and writing styles. One in a while, I'd glance over at her and notice how absolutely gorgeous she was. I mean, I would never tell her sincerely she was. I say it to irritate her, but never would I admit to her that she was gorgeous. Her skin was flawless, her beautiful blonde hair cascaded down till it hit mid-back, and a smile that was so vibrant. Yeah, Lilly was more than just pretty.

"Shane…Shane," she called out, waving her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my daze.

"Wah- what?" I questioned, standing up.

"Well the bell just rang and I thought unless you wanted to be late for 2nd period.." she rambled, trying to be a smart-aleck. I glared at her and got up. Well, there goes Lilly again...

**6 hours later in 6th period..**

I walked into the performing arts center and noticed that it was separated into 3 different sections. The stage was where all the drama people were, the dancers were in a dancing studio, and the singers were standing near some microphones and speakers. I walked over where Nate, Miley and that Oliver kid. They were all chatting, but Nate stopped when a petite brunette girl came up to them.

"Hey Alex! This is Shane and Nate," Miley introduced us. I shook her hand and then smiled. Nate on the other hand... His ears were red when smiled at him.

"Sup Shane! Hey Nate," she said as she gave me a head nod and smiled shyly at Nate.

"Nate and I met earlier in some of our classes," Alex exclaimed. Nate nodded in agreement.

"Oh that's cool. Have any of you guys seen Lilly?" I asked, looking around the center.

"She usually hangs out with us, if not she usually disappears somewhere in the center. My bestfriend and she doesn't bother telling me what she does when she's gone!" Miley explained and ended with a pout at the end. I nodded and started walking around, not without Miley clinging onto my arm though. She was getting REALLY clingy. That's when I spotted Lilly talking to a tall guy with blonde hair. Jake. Jake Ryan? I walked over there with Miley by my side. Lilly and him were whispering things to each other, she playfully hit him.

"You're silly," she laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder. I heard someone growl and looked over at Miley. If looks could kill...

"Hey guys," Jake greeted. He shook my hand and smiled at Miley.

"Hey Jake. Lilly," Miley said through gritted teeth. Her grip around me tightened. Ouch.

"Hey guys! Jake's keeping me company today since I can't do much with my cast," Lilly exclaimed, smiling at Jake. I heard another growl.

"Oh that's cute! Shane and I are going to do a duet today. Right Shaney?" Miley shot back, but turned to me giving me a sweet smile. I looked up at Lilly and saw her glaring daggers.

"Uhm, sure?" I scratched the back of my head. Is Lilly jealous...? I looked at Jake and he had this blank expression on his face.

"Have fun," Lilly replied, giving us a small smile before we walked away. Does Lilly like me?

**Lilly's POV**

I was just sitting next to Jake, figuring out what we were going to do. Jake likes Miley and he knew that she didn't like him because she thought that he was a egotistical jerk. Funny how she's all over Shane... Anyways they came up and I swear, if looks could kill I would be dead. So Miley does like Jake... She's just too proud to admit it. Jake let out a loud sigh.

"Lilly, I don't know what to do. I took too long and now she's with Shane Gray. I mean, what does he have that I don't? I have great hair, a great smile. I'm on zombie high..." He rambled on and on...and on.

"Well, they're not dating. Knowing Shane, she's just another girl to him," I explained giving him a light pat on his shoulders.

"WHAT? I CAN'T LET HIM HURT HER," he shouted, hopping off the edge of the stage. People turned to look at him.

"What? We're rehearsing a part in the play he's writing," I said as I gave them all a dirty look. They all returned to what they were doing. I could see Miley...shooting daggers at me.

"I don't know what to do Lilly," Jake panicked. I rolled my eyes. Actors are so dramatic. Oh...is it why they're in DRAMA class? Oh Lilly, you're such a genius.

"Well, Miley likes a challenge. She likes a guy that takes control, but she also loves it when she has someone to chase. The more you push her away, the more she wants you. I think…if you make her jealous, she'll be all over you. That's Miley for you," I said, walking back and forth. What else…? Well, it's obvious she likes sexy rockstars.

"So, if I make her jealous, she'll want me?"

"Yes, Jake. She won't admit it now because she's got so much pride."

"But who? Who would she be jealous of?" We both stood there, thinking long and hard. Well, there's Ashley and then there's Amber. Ooh, that Rachel girl in her Spanish class!

"YOU!" Jake exclaimed, a big smile on his face. What. I can't even. HUH?

"What- No!" I protested, walking away. He chased after me.

"Think about it, what would make her more jealous than her best friend going out with the guy she likes," he tried to reasoned.

"EXACT-A-MUNDO! I can't do it. I'm her best friend," I shot back. He gave me a pleading look.

"Please. Think about it, she'll be even more happy when we're going out. Think about how grateful she'll be of you! Come on, Lilly!" He pleaded, shaking me.

"I don't know Jake. It seems like a disas-"

"Once she's with me, you can have Shane," he cut me off. Looking me square in the eyes. I- uh, what?`

I never said I wanted Shane, did I? I didn't care that Miley was all over Shane. I didn't care that they were all over each other, right? I looked up to find Jake impatiently tapping his foot.

"I don't know Jake... She's my best friend. Plus I don't even like Shane."

"Yeah right and I'm not a movie star," he scoffed.

"You know you like him, so why deny it? Stop being so stubborn," he continued. Who is he to put words into my mouth?

"Okay, okay. I'll do it...but not for sure. Only for Miley," I said reluctantly. He smiled and gave me a big hug.

"So when should we start?" I asked, looking over at Shane and Miley. She was dangling off his off while he was talking to Alex and Nate.

"How about-" I started, but felt two lips crash onto mine. Jake. Ryan. Is. Kissing. Me. What even.

**A/N Okay, so if you were one of my reviwers from way back then, when I started being active on ff, you probably have seen my story ,"You love who?" This is sort of similar to it, except FOR SURE Jake and Lilly won't be together. Anyways, chapter 7! **

**Reviews please? ****J**** I get a whole bunch of hits and some people put this on alert, but I haven't gotten ANY reviews at all.**

**- Sally 3**


	8. His birdhouse is not stupid!

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! I don't want to make this story seem like the others, so I'm going to add a lot of twist and turns! I enjoy reading your reviews, but just know that this will be a LOE story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or JB**

**No POV**

Every turned to look at the blonde couple. Jake had kissed Lilly, a look of shock plastered on her face. Everyone was applauding and cheering. Nate, Shane, Alex, and Miley headed over to the commotion to see what was happening. As Miley got closer, her heart sank. Her best friend was kissing the boy she was secretly crushing on. She was hurt and she felt so betrayed. Shane had a look of pure disgust on his face. Nate smiled, happy that his best friend was moving on. Alex had a smile too. Lilly pulled away from the kiss and turned bright red. She looked away as Jake grabbed her hand. She felt awkward, it didn't feel right. She looked over and saw Miley's face. It broke her heart to see how angry Miley looked.

While everyone gushed over the new couple, Shane and Miley stood there bitter than ever. As class ended, the commotion died down. The new couple walked through the crowd of students, getting cat calls and congratulations from their fellow classmates and peers. Shane rolled his eyes. "_What does he have that I don't"_, he thought. The new couple walk awkwardly towards Shane's car.

**Shane's POV**

Oh look at him, just carrying her and putting her in the passenger seat. Look at him undressing her with his eyes! That pretty boy pervert. I mean, why would she go out with him? Wait, why am I even stressing over this? I have Miley. Even though she isn't really my girlfriend, but still…

"Hellooo. Earth to egomaniac rockstar," I heard her say in a sing-song voice. I looked into my car and saw her staring at me.

"What?"

"Jeez. Someones in a bad mood. Can we go now?" She muttered. I got into the car and made my way out of the parking lot.

"So why isn't your _boyfriend _driving you home?" I questioned, stressing the word boyfriend. I watched from the corner of my eye, she looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Uhm, well, he had to go shoot a scene for the new episode of a show," she replied, stuttering and mumbling some of it.

"Oh…"

"Why aren't you with Miley," she retorted, a venomously sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend. It'd be wrong to be jealous of me and Miley," I shot back at her, mimicking her smile. From the corner of my eye, I could see her turn red and her eyes narrowed, staring straight ahead.

"You know, you and Jake don't even make a good couple. I mean, you and him? Ha! What a surprise," I continued. I knew I was pushing her buttons.

"Shut up."

"I mean, who would like you? You're such a tom-boy. You're not even _that _pretty and you're awkward."

"Shane, I said Shut. Up." Her tone was angry and she was straining some of her words. I know I should stop…

I pulled into my driveway and got out to help her. When I handed her the crutches, she snatched them from my hands.

"Thanks," she muttered as she made her way to her house.

"Do you need-"

"NO!" She shouted. Okay… I walked into the house to see Nate taking his daily nap and Jason reading the manual to his birdhouse.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" I turned to see him shaking his birdhouse frantically.

"WE FORGOT THE BIRD FOOD!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. He's the mature and older one? Okay, mom.

"And…."

"It can't be a birdhouse without the bird food. It could be like a spider house, or a monkey house. SOMETHING," he said, being overly dramatic.

"Jase, calm down." I walked over to grab myself a bottle of water.

"How can I calm down when I don't have bird food," he freaked. Nate walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Jase realized he didn't get bird food for his stupid birdhouse," I explained.

"MY BIRDHOUSE IS NOT STUPID!"

"Calm down, Bro. We can go to the pet house and get some. I saw one near the mall," Nate said. He was calm, as always.

"You two can go, I have to catch up on- uh, homework." I looked outside and realized I could see Lilly standing on her balcony. Jason and Nate gave me a weird look, but got up and left. I walked out through my back door.

"Hey Blondie," I shouted. She looked around at first then looked down. She glared at me.

"What do you want?" She spat viciously.

"Just wondering how you got upstairs without these two muscular amrs carrying you up there!" Her faced turned bright red.

"I..crawled up," she admitted. I started laughing. That's way too funny to imagine!

"SHUT UP GRAY!"

"Where's Nate?"

"Why? Don't you have a boyfriend? Shouldn't be worrying about other guys now," I teased.

"Jake is not-" she stopped herself and bit her lip.

"Shut up," she finished and went inside. Jake isn't what...?

Lilly's POV

Shane and his stupid egomaniac brain! He's so stupid, cute, egotistical, stubborn, cute, mean, hot and rude! LILLY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? Am I insane? I sat down and pulled out my song book. Ever since that embarrassing singing contest, I've had my mom pull some strings and got me a voice coach. Who helped wonders! I sing, I dance and well...I have to work my acting.

"This is real. This is me," I whispered to myself as I read the words I've written in my notebook. Writing a song when your incredibly annoyed is impossible. Miley had texted me a little earlier telling me that she, well Hannah, was having a concert Friday. The Grays were performing with her that night too. Great. The boys don't know Miley's secret yet, so they don't know me as Lola. Oliver is Mike Stanley and Alex is Mikayla. I'm kind of excited.

I got up and went into my 'Lola' closet. My mom had insisted on getting this closet put in because I was always out. Lola was somewhat a socialite so designers always got her to sponsor some of their clothes and stuff. I always had stuff thrown at me and there are events that give us free stuff. Being friends with Hannah had many pros, but along with that there were cons. We were always expected to be with her and we were all just backseat to her. We were only famous because we were Hannah's friend. Miley would always use that fact to guilt trip us. I pulled out an oversize/boyfriend white dress shirt and some fancy shorts that had suspenders. I also pulled out sheer purple tights, black oxfords, and my purple wig. I guess I'm wearing this Friday.

"I don't know if this plan is working." I read the text from Jake.

"Miley is going to come up with something. I have a feeling," I texted back.

"How are you so sure?" Jake is, ugh.

"Well, if you didn't notice, she was glaring daggers at us. Which proves she likes you and she's jealous." I let out a sigh and laid down on my bed. I was planning on avoiding Shane, but he's my neighbor and now he has just about every class with me, it's like he's the plague and he's impossible to avoid. I got out my homework and started studying…

This is going to be a _long _week.

**A/N So I've been extremely busy lately and it's currently snowing in Seattle. I have AP homework which is killing me right now. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

**Review please? ****J**

**- Sally**


	9. Moonlit kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.**

**Friday Night **

**Concert**

**Lilly's POV**

You know, I haven't been here for more than 10 minutes and I've already been glared at by Miley and Shane. You'd assume that your best friend would forgive you already, but boy can Miley hold a grudge! I looked over to see Miley and Shane holding hands, but immediately looked away when they turned around. They've been dating since Tuesday. They both hate me and Jake is "mad" at me. It all happened Wednesday night…

_Flashback_

_We were at Miley's house hanging out after school, Jake was nervous because he was finally going to Miley's house. You'd assume that this boy would be more calm seeing as how he's a celebrity and everything, but he was sweating bullets. We walked in standing awkwardly next to each other when we saw Shane and Miley all over each other. She pulled away._

"_Oh hey Jake! Lilly," she greeted us as she walked over to the door. _

"_Hey Miles!" He said, his voice cracking a bit. She giggled and smiled at him flirtatiously. Shane sat on the couch, staring at our awkward greeting. _

"_Hey Miley!" I exclaimed, I looked at her smile, her strained smile. She pulled me in a hug. _A hug that nearly suffocated me to death! _She pulled away and smiled at us._

"_Come in! Nate, Alex, Jason and Sarah would be here any minute." She pulled us over towards the couches and motioned for us to sit down while she sat down on Shane's lap. The rest soon joined us and we sat around the table completely bored._

"_How about we play a game!" Alex suggested, she ran to the kitchen and got an empty class bottle. Uh-oh._

"_Truth or dare," she exclaimed as she set it on the table. Everyone gathered around and formed a circle. _You know, I knew this was going to be a bad idea. _Miley squealed in excitement. Alex spinned the bottle and stopped, right in front of __**me**__._

"_Lilly, truth or dare!" Dare, I always pick dare._

"_Dare!" She sat there thinking for awhile, then she smiled at me evilly. _

"_I dare you to kiss Jake. I've only seen you guys kiss once and that's when he asked you out!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jake who had turned bright red. I glanced at Shane, who was sitting next to him, he looked disgusted. Miley looked, well Miley looked angry. Jake nodded and I leaned in. We were sitting on the floors, so I was using my arm to balance myself, but instead, it cramped and the kiss ended up to be longer than expected. I pulled away and turned to glare at Alex._

"_Happy?" She nodded. _

_We continued the game and everyone was getting tired of mine and Alex's dares. I made my way outside and onto Miley's deck. Everyone else was watching a movie. I stared at the night sky and the twinkling stars. I felt someone sit down next to me and was surprised to see Shane._

"_Hello." He said quietly as he looked up at the stars. He looked so attractive under the moonlit sky. He looked so peaceful and quiet, the exact opposite of the Shane Gray everyone knew. He was the Shane Gray __**I knew**__. His eyes looked gorgeous and his lips looked extra soft. Shane was gorgeous and the 9 year old Lilly in me still found myself quite fond of him. He looked down from the sky and smiled at me. Next thing I knew, I was leaning in closer to him, our lips a few centimeters apart. He looked surprised, but I pressed my lips against his. _I don't know what hit me, I mean seriously? SHANE? _I heard gasps and saw everyone behind us in the doorway. Miley looked hurt, Jake looked confused, and everyone else looked angry…_

_End Flashback_

Now I'm here, being glared at by everyone. They were all giving me the cold shoulder so they were in Miley's dressing room. She had told everyone that day that she was Hannah Montana because she couldn't hide it from her close friends anymore. While they were in there, probably plotting revenge, I was sitting by myself backstage. They were all mad at me and it kind of hurt to see Nate disappointed at me. They were upset because I had kissed Shane while he was dating Miley and I was dating Jake. I mean, Jake and I aren't even dating! I don't see why they're not mad at Shane! I mean, it's his fault. His stupid fault for being so freakin' cute! Argh.

"Stupid Shane," I muttered under my breathe. I crush the bottle of water in my hand. I heard an awkward cough to my left and turned to see Mr. Stewart staring at me weird.

"Hon, are you alright?" He asked, his southern twang clearly there. I nodded my hand and stood up to talk to Jake who had just walked in.

"Jake," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh- uh, hey Lils," he stuttered. He had to pretend he was mad at me because I 'cheated' on him. He wanted everyone to believe our relationship was real. Pfft. This stupid plan is the reason why I'm in such a big ditch! I heard the crowd cheer and looked over to see Shane, Jason, Nate and Hannah run out on stage. She smiled at Jake, but glared at me. Gee. Thanks.

"Jake, everyone hates me because they think I cheated on you! This isn't fair," I complained.

"Sorry, Lilly. I didn't think it'd be this way," he apologized.

"I can't do this anymore! I mean, Miley hates me!"

"Please! Please, we're so close," he pleaded. I feel so bad… he really likes her, but everyone hates me because they think we're dating. How are they going to feel when I tell them we lied about our relationship?

"I don't know Jake…"

"PLEASE."

"Okay, fine… but if anything happens, I'm dropping out of this deal, okay?"

"YES! YES!" He exclaimed, hugging me. Miley just happened to walk in at that time too. I received another glare as she made her way to wardrobe. I pushed him away and sat down on one of the stools. Everyone hated me and I was only trying to help…

**Shane's POV**

Music is my everything, without it I'd be nothing. I'd have nothing. It felt like the louder the audience cheered and screamed, the more energy and power I got from it. Music empowered me, it pushed me hard to become who I am today. When my brothers and I performed, it felt like no one around us existed, as if it was just me and music. I looked over to the left and saw my beautiful girlfriend backstage, I smiled at her. She grew on me and I was beginning to like her for her, not just because she was attractive. That's why I was so shocked when Lilly kissed me. I know I'm a big flirt, but I also know what being committed is like. Well...its not like my other girlfriends were ever faithful to me. I looked passed her and saw an upset Lilly. She looked over at me and then back to Jake. It was weird that I was semi-attracted to Lilly. She was the complete opposite of every girl I've ever dated. She's a tom-boy, she's rude, rough and pretty tough. But she was also kind, sweet and really gentle. I knew deep down Lilly was internally fighting with herself. She didn't know if she should learn to forgive her dad or not.

"Lovebug again!" My brothers and I finished. We ran back stage, it was Hannah/Miley's turn. Before she ran out on stage, I gave her a quick kiss. It felt weird, ever since we've moved to Malibu, I've been a lot happier than usual. I didn't know if it was just the environment or Miley...

"I'm gonna go watch Miley perform," I heard Jake say excitedly as he ran to the side of the stage. I saw Lilly sitting by herself on one of the tables. She didn't deserve people giving her the silent treatment, but she shouldn't have kissed me right? She caught me staring at her, at first it was soft, but then it turned into that cold glare of her's again. I went and sat down next to her, just to spite her. I heard her growl a bit.

"You know Shane Adam, you never fail to make my life hell," she mumbled. I laughed.

"You put this on yourself, I didn't do anything. Maybe except looked extra sexy under the moonlight," I joked. She turned and glared at me.

"So why aren't you with your Pretty Boy-friend?" I questioned, Jake seemed more into Miley's performance than his own girlfriend.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend," she shot back.

"Why are you such a bitch? I don't remember you ever being like this when we were younger," I asked her in all seriousness. A look of hurt washed across her face, but her face turned into a stone look before she got up. I tried to help her by handing her the crutches, but she just snatched them from my hands.

"We haven't been friends since you were 11. We haven't seen each other for 4 years since I moved. Don't act like you know me. People change," she spat, her back faced towards me.

Yeah, I guess people really do change...


	10. Miley Stewart has yet another secret

**A/N So I never thought I'd write something like this. D: This one is long for you reviewers! Thank you so much to Danielle, Leilerz, LoeLoverX, KIBM, and DreamInTechnicolorx. I really like this chapter because it has such a big twist. (x I've written up to chapter 16 and sometimes I get carried away and write TOO much sometimes. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: references to drugs, alcohol and sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or the Jonas Brothers.**

**Lilly's POV**

Escape.

I wanted an escape, a getaway. Dancing and skateboarding were like my getaways, but I can't do that now. In this stupid condition. An escape away from reality. I know some people who feel like drugs are their getaway, taking that hit and feeling as if they're on cloud 10. Then the ones who feel like drinking helps them escape their pain. There are ones who use sex as an escape. But I don't want that. I don't want any of that. I want my own getaway from reality. Maybe that's why my mom got me that diary. Maybe she knew that I needed a place to runaway to...

The plan isn't working. Jake's stupid plan isn't working. I don't know what it is, maybe Miley's not jealous and genuinely likes Shane, or maybe she caught on so she's pretending not to notice. I can always catch a glimpse of jealousy in her eyes, but it would go away quickly. I told Jake I'd give him one more week, if it doesn't happen by then, I'm done.

"Bye y'all! I'll see you guys next time! Goodnight!" Hannah shouted into the mic and ran back stage. The crowd was cheering. I looked up only to hear her announce to our friends," We'll be having a celebratory party/ sleepover at my house!"

I knew I wasn't invited. I don't even know why I even came to this concert. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me, but I heard Miley whine about something and they all turned their attention back to her. Maybe I just don't belong with them.

Jake dropped me off before he headed to Miley's, I slowly limped my way upstairs and pulled out my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Sometimes I feel like I never belong. Like I'm the black sheep out of all the fluffy white ones. I feel like a canary in a cage full of hawks. I don't belong... Mom has been out every night this week, coming home late. Drunk. Dad... He hasn't apologized. He moved away with his now fiancé to Seattle. I want to hate him for hurting me, but I can't. I can't hate my dad. He helped give birth to me. He taught me how to surf, skate and snowboard. He went to all of my dance recitals, to all the games just to watch me cheer. I can't hate a man like that. But he hurt me. He hurt mom. How can I forgive him for that? He tore apart a family because of one stupid mistake. He claimed mom was too busy for him, but she's CEO of Hollywood Records for goodness sakes... I want to runaway and never come back. Runaway from reality. Along with family problems, there's the dilemma with my friends now too. I don't know what to say..._

_Lilly._

I closed it and placed it in my nightstand. Tears were falling now and I was frustrated. Why do I always mess things up? Why?

**Miley's POV**

I smiled at Shane and hugged him. While I hugged him, I looked over at Jake. He looked so hurt. I knew what he and Lilly were doing. I'm not stupid. I knew it was a ploy to make me jealous. But two can play at that game. I liked Jake a lot more than I liked Shane. Sure he was hot, but Jake and I had so much more chemistry. Shane was fun, but Jake and I could be so much more serious. I pulled away from the hug and kissed him. I was so angry at Lilly though. Not only are her and Jake close, but she kissed Shane when we are together. She thinks she can have them both. Well she can't. They both like me. The angrier I got, the more passionate this kiss got. I stood up and pulled him into my Hannah closet. I'm glad daddy went on that bonding trip with Jackson...

The kisses grew more passionate, more demanding. We ignored everyone else who was partying in my living room. We ignored the drunk teenagers and ignored our friends who were calling our names. I smelled the alcohol in Shane's breath.

"Is this your first time drinking?" I giggled as I pulled away from our kiss.

"This much," he slurred. He pulled me into a deeper kiss, I tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head.

One thing led to another...

**(A/n you know...)**

**Lilly's POV**

I pulled on my shoes and left the house. After staying up all-night arguing to myself, I decided I should "end" things with Jake. I figured he'd be at Miley's and decided to walk over there. I got to her front door only to see that it was wide opened, I peeked inside and saw passed out teenagers all over the place. Beer cans, beer bottles, shot cups, beer pong, all over her house. I shook my head and went to Miley's room figuring they'd all be in there. Jason wasn't here so I figured he'd be at home sleeping. If he was here, THIS wouldn't have happened. I walked into Miley's room and the scene in front of me shocked me. Miley, was naked? IN BED, with..

"**Jake?**" I shouted. The two stirred and Jake sat up.

"Whoa." He looked around the room. His gazed landed on Miley and then he looked at himself.

"WHOA!" He shouted, covering himself up.

"What in the world is going on here?" Miley grumbled as she sat up. She looked at Jake, then at herself and blushed. I wasn't angry, I was just surprised.

"Uhm..." They both stared at me a horrid look on their faces.

"Lilly I -"

"Save it Jake. I only came here to say that the deal is off, but I guess it already was," I cutted in, explaining to him.

"Miley, Jake likes you. Jake, Miley likes you. We were only dating to make you jealous," I continued. Miley smiled at Jake. You know, in most cases, Miley should be running around freaking out because she just slept with a guy, but Miley seemed oblivious to that fact. This girl...

"Sorry to ruin this moment, but you realize that there's about 15 kids passed out downstairs?"

Then I saw Shane walked in. A shirtless Shane.

"Miley, uhm I forgot to give you this last night," he said as he came in holding up his purity ring. What. The. Heck. I can't believe her...

He looked from Jake to Miley, a look of anger crossed his face. Then he saw me, it switched to a sympathetic, pitiful look. Wow, thanks.

"Miley...?" Jake asked, confused.

"I'm sorry. I...I was drunk. I didn't know," Miley bursted into tears. Shane angrily walked out of the room.

"Miley, I forgive you," Jake whispered as he held her. Sometimes Jake is as oblivious as a toddler. He was sweet, but he gave in too easily. I made my way in the same direction as Shane.

"Shane!" I called, he kept walking but slowed down so I can catch up to him. When I did, he looked angrily at me.

"What!"

"I just wanted to ask you if you were okay..."

"How would you feel if someone cheated on you?" He shouted as he shook me. Completely hurt, I pushed away.

"Betrayed. You asked the perfect person," I spat.

"What?" He asked softly.

"It doesn't matter," I tried brushing it off.

"Tell me."

"All my past boyfriends have cheated on me. Don't act like I don't know how it feels," I admitted. His face softened a bit.

"You act as if I care." What is wrong with him...?

"You're a jerk!" I slapped him. His face still stayed stone cold.

"I don't care. At least I'm not desperate. At least I don't kiss other girls while I'm dating someone. I'm not you. I'm not stupid and naïve. Maybe if you weren't so high strung, your boyfriends wouldn't have cheated on you," he spat angrily. He walked away.

**No POV**

The small blonde girl stood there, frozen in that spot. She knew his anger was talking, but all of that wasn't necessary. Tears fell, as she made her way towards the beach. She wiped furiously at the tears, which caused her to lose her balance and fall. She laid there in the sand and cried. What Shane said was half true. Maybe if she wasn't the way she is, she'd probably be happy. She felt someone pick her up and sit her down right. Nate.

He knew she didn't want him to ask her if she was alright, but he knew she wanted him to hold her. Then she blurted everything. Starting from 11 year old Shane to her dad leaving, to her and Jake's fake relationship and to the fight with Shane. Nate found himself getting angrier and more sad because his best friend has been through so much.

"There are days where I like him. Then I hate him. I love to hate him and I hate it when I love him. Little 9 year old Lilly is still madly in love with Shane Adam Gray," Lilly admitted. A small smile tugging at her lips. Her tears were still falling. Shane held her closer.

"I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder. I'm sorry I wasn't a good best friend. I didn't even know half of what you told me..." Nate apologized. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"Its okay, Lilly. I'm here now, whenever you need to cry, my shoulders are here for you to cry on." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She was glad she had her best friend back.

**Shane's POV**

I heard my door open and slam shut. "I'm not in the mood right now," I said under the covers. I felt someone pull me up and punch me in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted at..Nate?

"Me? You deserve this for the things you said to Lilly!" He shouted twice as loud. Jason and my mom quickly ran into my room. Jason held Nate back and my mom tried to calm me down.

"Its none of your business."

"It is my business. Do you not know what she's going through? Right, you don't care. You don't care that there's 16 year old girl next door crying her eyes out. Abandoned by her dad, her mom. Cheated, lied to and manipulated by the people she loved the most. Maybe if you stopped being so selfish, you would see that! What you said was unnecessary," Nate shouted, tears falling. He shoved Jason and went downstairs. Jason and my mom were just as shocked as I was.

"Poor Lilly," I heard my mom whisper. Jason and my mom left my room.

I'm such an idiot.

**Two weeks later**

**Lilly's POV**

I'm not surprised Shane hasn't apologized yet. Give it to him to be the most hard-headed, selfish person I know. I barely left the house and when I did, it was only for school. My ankle has heeled so I don't have to carry those stupid crutches around. I know its stupid to be depressed over what a stupid BOY had said about me, but I was. I've been avoiding everyone, even poor Nate...

I heard my phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Li...Lilly?" I heard a girl sobbed, it was Miley.

"Miley, are you alright?" I know I should be upset at her, but she was my best friend, I couldn't abandon her.

"Lilly, can you do me a favor...?" Miley asked quietly, her voice was hoarse.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come over, please..."

"I'll be right over. Hang on there Miles," I replied softly. Miley sounded so lost, so distressed. I couldn't leave her like that. I got dressed and hurried to her house. Before I could ring the bell, she opened the door and collapsed into me.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Lilly, I'm such a screw up. A slut!" She sobbed into my shirt. Good thing I decided to dress scrubby.. Oh yeah! Miley!

"Tell me."

"Lilly, I think I'm..." She started softly, but I gasped. I knew.

"Pregnant?" I finished for her. She let out a loud sob and I pulled her into a hug.

"Baby girl, don't cry. Jake's a good guy, he won't leave you if you decided to keep the baby," I reassured her, patting her back. I felt her body stiffened.

**Miley's POV**

That's the thing, I didn't know who the baby's father would be. Jake or Shane. The only two guys that I've had sex with. I'm praying, praying that if I am, the baby would be Jake's...

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly?"

"Yes, Miles?"

"Can you drive me to the clinic. I - I want to know for sure," she whispered. I nodded my head. I would do anything for my best friend.

"And Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone, please. I- I want to tell them myself." I nodded as I helped her towards my house and into my car. The car ride was silent except for her quiet sobbing.

"Are you going to tell them soon?" I wondered. She shook her head furiously.

"Lilly, this has to be our secret! Only at least till I start showing," she said. I nodded.

"So Miley Stewart has another secret, huh?" I joked, trying to lighten up the mood. She let out a small giggle.

"I'm full of secrets," she laughed. We reached the clinic and her smile disappeared. I patted her back softly and we both got out of the car. Before we walked in, I stopped her.

"Miles?"

"Yes, Lils?"

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you," I told her as I pulled her into a hug.

"Gosh Lilly, I can't believe I was such a bitch to you, you're an amazing friend," she whispered.

"Ready?"

"Ready.."

We walked in and the environment felt so weird. It was welcoming, but yet it wasn't at the same time. The receptionist looked up at us with a forced smile. I bet she was secretly thinking," Great another knocked-up teenager." I gave her a weird look and gave Miley a little push. She squeaked but went up.

"I-uh, can I get a pregnancy test?" The receptionist nodded, pushing a clipboard out to her. Offering her birth control plans and support groups. Miley nodded slowly, but just wrote down her information. She went into one of the bathrooms and came back out a couple minutes later.

"15 minutes," she stated.

"Whatever happens, happens. What are you going to do if you are pregnant? Keep the baby?"

"Of course I will. I'm not going to kill this gift," she said with a small smile as she patted her now toned stomach. That's when something clicked in my head.

"Miles... What about Hannah?"

**A/N Soooo? Did you guys expect that! :D I'm not sure who the dad will be, I have a lot of stuff on my mind, but I'm not so sure about them… Anyways, my life has been pretty hectic and I always find myself completely upset at the end of the day. My cousin, Kyle, had a relapsed. Which means his leukemia is back… he's only 11 and I feel so heartbroken. Please pray for Kyle and my family. 3**

**Read and review you guys!**

**Sally**


	11. My real names Roger!

**A/N I'm a tad iffy about the length of this, but it'll do. **

**Thank you for reviewing KIBM! I know it doesn't make sense that Miley is leaning on Lilly for support! If I were Lilly, I wouldn't have! aha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know hannah montana or the jonas brothers.**

"I thought about it. I'll perform now, lay off all the hard core dancing, but once I start showing, I'll tell everyone Hannah is on a break," she explained a sad smile upon her face.

"Are you going to wait to tell your dad? He's your manager too, you know."

"Yeah, I think, I'll tell him. Soon. He's my dad and I won't be able to go through this without him. Without you too, Lils. He's just going to be so disappointed in me." She started sobbing, I gave her a tight hug.

"Its okay, Miles. He'll be disappointed, yeah. But he won't hate you, don't cry," I assured her.

"Miss Stewart. The results are in!" A nurse called out. I gave her another hug before she went into the room. She came back out a couple minutes later, a fresh new batch of tears evident on her face. She was two weeks pregnant.

"Let's go," I whispered, as I pulled her out to the car.

**No POV**

The two teenagers sat in the car crying. The brunette was crying because she was pregnant, the blonde was crying because she couldn't do anything to help her best friend. One felt hopeless and the other one was helpless. Lilly drove them to her house, she let Miley go upstairs while she grabbed all the things they needed for a girls night. It was a Friday after all. She called their other friend, Alex, and invited her over as well. Lilly waited for Alex to come over and the two raced up the stairs.

"Hey Alex," Miley greeted her glumly.

"Miles, hun. What's wrong?" The raven haired girl asked as she ran to the brunette's side. The brunette burst into tears, as she told Alex.

"I'm- preg...nant," she said through sobs. Alex was shocked and she looked over at Lilly.

"Miles, everything will be okay, you have me and Lilly," she replied as she hugged her. The three girls pulled each other into a group hug, as they pulled away, a small smile was evident on Miley's face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys as my best friends." The spent their time watching romantic comedies, eating junkfood, and ice cream.

**Gray Household**

Shane paced back and forth in his room, his brothers watching him argue with himself.

"You should go apologize to Lilly."

"No wait! She doesn't deserve an apology, she's such an - ugh!"

"She didn't do anything, she chased after you to make sure you're okay!"

"But she was being nosey."

"JUST GO SAY SORRY ALREADY," Jason, Nate and even Frankie shouted.

"Fine, maybe tomorrow," ihe said, waving a dismissive hand.

"NOW!" Nate shouted. Nate was still a bit peeved at him, but also because Lilly chose to shut him out. The raven haired boy gave him. He pulled on his shoes and walked next door to the Truscott's.

**Shane's POV**

Before I left the house I heard Jason yell," YOU SHOULD ASK HER OUT ON A DATE. MAYBE SHE'LL FORGIVE YOU!"

Jason, that idiot.

I rung the doorbell a couple times. Okay, maybe like 8-10 times. I saw locks of blonde hair fly as she ran to answer the door. She opened it and scowled.

"What do you want?" She grumbled.

"Can we talk?"

"No," she stated boldly. She tried to closed the door, but I put my foot out to keep her from closing it.

"Please?"

"No." Her facial expression was blank and a little cold.

"Leave me alone Gr-"

"Go on a date with me." I stated, cutting her off. A look of surprise was written on her face.

"What?"

"Tomorrow. 5pm. Dinner and a surprise," I said and began to walk away.

"And Lilly?"

I heard her squeak. Taking that as a "Yes."

"Don't be late. I'll pick you up," I said confidently, giving her my "Shane Gray famous" smile. She shut the door and ran inside. What did I get myself into...?

**Lilly's POV**

"HE DID WHAT?" Alex screeched as she hounded me for questions. They were watching from the window.

"He asked me on a date," I muttered bitterly.

"That's great, Lils!" Miley chirped. She turned to Alex," we have to be here at 2! We're going to make Lilly gorgeous! Not that she isn't, but we're going to knock Shane's socks off," she babbled to Alex. I rolled my eyes, yeah right. While they were talking about the "new" Lilly, I walked to my alcove and opened the big window. I could see Shane's room from here. Not to sound like a creep or anything... Our houses were beside each other, his window directly parallel to mine. If I wanted to, I could climb into his room. The Grays decided to get a "normal" house because they didn't want to be like other celebrity families. They wanted to be normal. I saw Shane's window budge and a head popped out, letting out an exasperated sigh. Shane? He looked up at me and I swear I saw his cheeks turn red. in the background I can hear Nate and Jason rambling about something. Behind me, Alex and Miley were doing the same.

"Uh..Hi," I started awkwardly.

"Hello." I found myself blushing, its something about his voice... Stupid Lilly.

"So..."

"So..."

"What should I wear tomorrow? Formal? Casual?" I asked him, trying to break the awkwardness. He looked deep in thought.

"I'll tell Alex and Miley. They'll set everything up for you." Great.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Why did you ask m-"

"I'm sorry," he cut me off. What? For.. Oh, two weeks ago.

"Its okay," I said, smiling a little.

"Oh, okay."

"SHANE!" I heard Nate shout.

"LILLY!" I heard Alex shout at the same time.

"I have to go Shane."

"Oh, yeah. Uhm. Goodnight?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I nodded and closed my window. When was Shane Adam Gray awkward?

Next day

"Lilly!" I heard people say in hushed tones. Miley? Alex?

"LILLY!"

"Five more minutes.."

"Well, Shane Gray will be taking you out on a date. Wasting my 5 minutes can push our schedule back!" I heard Alex argue.

"Alright, alright. I'm up!" I mumbled. The two smiled at me. They pointed to the bathroom, indicating that I should go shower and prepare myself.

After the shower, I sat down on the chair in front of my makeup table. While one started on my hair, the other started on my nails.

"You'll be surprised, you'll love this date. Shane is so sweet when he wants to be," Alex gushed as she blow dried my hair. Miley nodded in agreement.

"You'll love it! Your dress tonight is courtesy of Hannah by the way," Miley chirped. I rolled my eyes. They had covered the mirror so I couldn't see myself.

"I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal about this. Its just Shane!" I argued.

"The one you like!" Alex retorted. I felt my face turning hot. It got quiet until Miley broke the silence.

"Lilly?"

"Yes, Mi?"

"I'm sorry, for everything between me and Shane," she apologized. She didn't have to..

"Miles, don't apologize! I don't like him!"

"Yeah, and my real name is Roger," Alex said sarcastically. I don't like him do I?

**A/N This is all coming to me randomly! EEP. Read and review. I'm kind of excited for their date!**


	12. Awkward dinner

**A/N My winter break is ending! Oh no. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this "quick" update, even though last week was delayed. **

**Happy New Year! Enjoy. Thank you KIBM and bellaswan-1(?) 3 For the lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything! Not Hannah, and not the Jonas Brothers! **

**Lilly's POV**

I glared at my two best friends before they put the blind fold over me. They've done my hair and makeup already. All I could tell was that they went simple for my makeup and my hair was curled. They blind folded me and handed me clothes. I felt it, it felt like one of my swimsuits but it could be my bra and stuff.

"Done!" I yelled from inside the bathroom, I heard it open and them giggle.

"Okay, we're going to put a dress on you. So hold still Lillian," Miley giggled. I felt them tug and pull me. I felt them zip up the dress. I told tell it was short and I could also tell it was strapless. Great. They slipped me into a pair of flats and I felt them put jewelry on me.

"OH MY GOSHHH!" I heard them squeal in unison.

"You look gorgeous!"

"Its like you're a whole new person!" From under the blindfold, I rolled my eyes. The doorbell rang and immediately I felt the butterflies go crazy. He's here.

**Alex's POV**

Miley ran downstairs to answer the door, while I stayed upstairs to keep Lilly company. Lilly looked so pretty! Shane will be blown away. I could tell there was so much chemistry between the two. I could tell that Lilly likes him, I could tell Shane was charmed by Lilly. They would make such a cute couple.

"Ready, Lils?" I asked. I could tell she was nervous. She mumbled a 'yes' and I pulled her towards the stairs. When we were in the hallway, I pulled her blindfold off. Her eyes fluttered and she adjusted to the light. We reached the top of the stairs and I ran down. I looked up from the last step, Miley and I were so amazed by how great Lilly look. I glanced over at Shane, his mouth was gaped and I bet he's thinking the same thing. Lilly nervously tugged at her dress and Shane began rubbing the back of his neck. Nate does that too! When he's nervous...

Lilly, somewhat, gracefully walked down the stairs. We curled her hair into loose ringlets, her makeup was _au natural_. Her dress was an electric blue strapless blue dress. It had black lace design around her waist. It was girly, yet edgy. Exactly like Lilly. The blue also brought out her eyes, which was also a bright a blue as her dress. The two stood there awkwardly.

"Uhm, Hey," they both said at the same time.

"Sweet niblets," I heard Miley mumble. Miley and I exchanged glances and laughed.

"Okay you two. Ya'll go have fun now! Don't do anything- wait, nevermind. Don't do anything bad, be safe!" Miley said as she shoved the two outside. We closed the door and high-fived.

Plan 'get Shane and Lilly together' in action!

**Lilly's POV**

I hate to admit it, but I was nervous. Extremely nervous. My heart was beating at like 70 miles per hour! How is that even possible? I was being really fidgety. I took a quick glance at Shane and noticed that he was deep in thought. I didn't even know he had a brain, hah.

"So uhm, are you gonna ask me where we're going?" He asked awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"Where are we going?" I rolled my eyes, Shane was so immature sometimes.

"Well, we're going to go to dinner and a surprise," he said as he pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. I blushed, he had this all planned out.

"It was all Jason's idea, by the way." Way to kill it...

He made it so our arms were hooked with each other. I could feel my face growing really hot. I wasn't paying any attention so I accidentally bumped into someone. The girl glared at me and then a smile brightened on her face. Isn't she the girl that played Sonny in the movie Shane filmed? Camp something...

"Mitchie! What a surprise." Okay, Shane maybe a good actor most of the time, but it was completely obvious he was pretending. Mitchie squealed and hugged him. Her date standing awkwardly next to me.

"Hi I'm Lilly," I introduced myself.

"I'm Chad," he said in a somewhat cocky voice. Great, another Shane. I turned my attention back to the other two only to hear," Oh? I'm on a date with MY Lilly." Shane put an arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Mitchie's smile twitch.

"Oh, I'm here with Chaddy!" She exclaimed as she cooed him.

"Well our table is ready..." Chad added awkwardly. We nodded and headed seperate ways. Awkward.

**Shane's POV**

I watched the beautiful brunette walk out of the restaurant with that skeeze. Since the whole Miley ordeal, I started talking to Mitche again. We hit it off during the movie but lost contact after that. We texted and talk everyday. She told me the other night that she was gonna go with Chad here. So here I am now, trying to make her jealous. She was sitting a couple tables away. She was flirting with Chad and sometimes our eyes would meet, I would feel my face blush. Lilly coughed to break the silence. Our eyes met and her cheeks turned pink. I smiled, Shane Gray had that affect on people.

"So what's the surprise?" She asked, batting her long eyelashes. Not going to work!

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," I flirted. I knew Mitchie didn't like Lilly, but Lilly was too oblivious to see that. If I got Mitchie jealous enough, she would leave Chad. Lilly was the perfect candidate. I took her hands, her soft dainty hands, and held them. She blushed. The food came as we sat there staring at each other. She pulled her hands away and sat back straighter. I felt her feet lightly kick mine by accident, so I decided to do it back to her. I looked up from my food and shot her a smile. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Maybe this might be easier than I thought.

**Lilly's POV**

Shane and I were on the car, on our way to the "surprise" date. I could feel myself blushing. No guy has ever treated me like this. None of my past boyfriends have planned romantic dinners and surprises for me. I'm just surprised this all came from Shane. He was so different. I like this. A lot. He was a sweet, handsome, ego maniac and I wouldn't have it any other way. I felt the car stop and I felt him take my hand as he opened my door for me. Slowly, he took off my blindfold. I stared in awe and excitement.

"Alex and Miley had hinted that you haven't been to a carnival since forever," he said sheepishly. My eyes locked with his.

"I- I can't believe this. Thanks so much Shane!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck. He stood there shocked, but wrapped his arm around me. It was true. I haven't been to a carnival in forever. I usually went with my parents as a child, but that has been about a year old two...

"Are you excited?" He asked with a chuckle. I nodded my head and dragged him towards the entrance. One hand holding his, the other holding up my dress. I don't see why they made me wear a dress when they knew I was going to the carnival. I shivered as we waited to buy our tickets.

"Are you cold?" I nodded my head softly. He took off his tux jacket and wrapped it around me. I blushed. Damn it, Lilly. Keep yourself together! He smiled down at me. I've never been treated this way, never in the past 16 years of my life. I guess the only time I was ever treated as a Princess was when Shane and I played together when we were kids. I giggled at that thought. He held my hand as we walked around the fairgrounds. I wanted to ride some of the rides, but I was in a dress. That's when I saw it. A gigantic Hello Kitty stuffed animal. I squealed as I dragged Shane over to it. He chuckled.

"You still love that thing?" He laughed. I nodded my head. It was a prize for one of those hammer strength games.

"Its so cute! My mom never buys me this stuff cause she says its too baby-ish," I whined. Shane smiled and stood in line.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring at him weirdly.

"What else am I doing? I'm going to get you that!" As we stood in line together, we watched as other guys tried to win their girlfriends it, but failed. Then it was Shane's turn.

"Ready?" I squealed. He nodded his head. Then I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

"My good luck kiss?" I stuck out my tongue at him. I watched as he DRAMATICALLY stretched and did all these weird warm ups. Okay, Shane... He held the big hammer up and slammed it. Everyone watched in awe as it went up, up and ding ding ding! It rung the bell. He turned around towards me and gave me a bright smile. I ran up to him.

"Are you the girlfriend? You're lucky to have such a handsome and strong boyfriend!" The game lady said as she handed me the stuffed animal. We both blushed as we walked away. I set it down and threw my arms around him again.

"Thanks so much Shane!"

"Hey, no problem," he replied humbly.

He had taken the Hello Kitty and carried it for me. We walked around taking pictures and having people draw us. We wrote rides and even went on the ferris wheel. I giggled as we walked through the fun house. The park was beginning to close and a frown slowly spread on my face. Everyone was leaving and my flats were killing me!

"I don't see why they made me wear this dress. I mean I could've just went casually," I said softly as we walked towards the center of the fairgrounds. Which was weird.

"Do you remember the day we stopped being best friends?" He asked softly.

"Yeah... The valentines day dance right?" I giggled, we were so young.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. Huh? Sorry for what?

**A/N The next part is my absolute favorite. I died writing it. I apologize for the cliffie though!**

**Read and Review! Maybe then I'd update on Sunday for you guys (;**

**Sally **


	13. Valentine's dance

**A/N Happy New year! :D Thank you to all those who reviewed, this is for you! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana or jb!**

"Sorry for what?" We stopped in the middle, the lights around us were starting to turn off, except for the center.

"I shouldn't have treated you that way, even if we were 9 and 11. I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean if I didn't do that, our lives would be completely different," he apologized as he held both of my hands. I nodded.

"In case you don't forgive me, I prepared this," he said as he pulled me onto a platform. Around us lights twinkled, hearts were hung up around us along with red, pink and red streamers. He had copied what our Valentine's day dance looked like when we were in Elementary school. Did he...really?

"Lillian will you do me the honor of going to the Valentine's day dance with me?" He asked me, his eyes pleading. I blushed and buried my head into his chest.

"Yes," I said softly. As if on cue, music started to play around us. I looked up at him. This Shane, this is the Shane I liked. **My **Shane. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. We slowed dance to "When you look me in the eyes." If only he knew how fast my heart was beating... We danced slowly, going through a couple songs. I'd sometimes look up and peeked at him, then I'd turn away. This was different. I've never felt this way with anyone before, I actually had never thought it'd be with Shane.

**Shane's POV**

As my heart raced, I had to remind myself that I didn't like Lilly. This was for Mitchie. I- I did this so I could get to Mitchie. If it worked for Jake and Miley, it'll work for me. I looked down at her beautiful blue eyes. Snap out of it Shane! It was like they twinkled and her smile was shy. Her beauty was captivating...

**Lilly's POV**

Shane's eyes were beautiful. It was like they were trying hypnotize me. It worked. When you looked at them, it was hard to look away. It was like they pulled me closer to him. I stood on my tiptoes, his grip around me tightened as the little space between us closed. We kissed. I felt like I was flying, but then I realized Shane had picked me off the ground. It was a storybook moment. Sparks, fireworks, the shivers and the electricity. I felt it all in this kiss. I deepened it and it heated up. He pulled away. I rested my forehead against his and smiled.

"I forgive you," I whispered as I kissed him softly. He set me down and we both smiled shyly at each other.

"Let's go home," he said has he dragged me and the doll.

"Alright, hold on. These shoes are killing me," I called as I tugged at them.

"Here give them to me," he suggested.

"I'm not walking barefoot!" He walked over, knelt down and took them. Then he knelt down in front of me, his back towards me.

"Hop on!" He was giving me a piggy back ride. I held onto my shoes and the doll as he carried me all the way to the car. He set me gently down. When we reached our house, he walked me to the door.

"Thank you," he whispered as he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"For what?"

"For being my date, Princess Lillipad," he said as he tapped my nose gently.

"I had a great time. One of the best dates I've been on my entire life," I gushed. I gave him a hug and we pulled away for a second. My arms still around his waist, I tiptoed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good night," I whispered as I walked into the house. Running up the stairs, I pulled out my diary from my night stand.

_Dear diary,_

_I like Shane Adam Gray._

_Love,_

_Lillian_

I shoved it back to where it belonged, changed and laid don on my bed. I won't ever forget this day.

**Shane's POV**

That kiss was... wow. That kiss.

**No POV**

The brunette girl and the raven haired girl climbed the stairs to greet their best friend and to listen to the juicy details. Nate had texted Alex telling her that Shane came home looking as if he was floating in the clouds. They were all going to pull as much info from the two as they can. The two girls shook her bed as the petite blond laid sleeping soundly in bed.

"Lilly, wake up," Alex whispered as she lightly shoved the girl. Miley rolled her eyes.

"We've been friends for how long? Lilly won't wake up like that," Miley scolded Alex.

"LILLAY- WAKE UP!" She shouted, as she shoved her off the bed.

"WAH- WHAT. EARTHQUAKE!" The blonde girl shrieked as she jumped to her feet. Her friends doubled over in laughter as she stopped and scowled at them. Her perfect hair from last night now looked like a deformed afro. The girls laughed even harder.

"OKAY, STOP LAUGHING," she shrieked as she crossed her arms across her chest. The girls stopped and caught their breathes.

"Details, now!" The girls giggled. Lilly sat down and began telling them.

"Well, first we went to dinner, then the surprise was the carnival! He won me a prize, we played games and rode the rides. Then, at the end, he had this thing set up. Just like our Valentine's dance back in New Jersey. We danced and then, we kissed," she gushed dramatically. The two girls squealed in excitement.

"I like him," Lilly blurted, her face bright red. The girls all squealed again.

"I knew it!" The two exclaimed in excitement. The blond laid back down, looking up at the ceiling.

"I like Shane Adam Gray," she sighed dreamily. She let out a squeal before kicking her feet excitedly in the air.

**Shane's house**

"I don't like Lilly!" Shane shouted at his brothers as they hounded him with questions. The middle brother had been bothered all day by his youngest and older brother. The minute he left his room, he was bombarded by questions. The boy tried walking through the kitchen as his brothers kept asking him about last night.

"If you don't like her, then why'd you kiss her?" Nate asked, a smirk visibly on his face. Shane blushed as he turned his face around, he didn't want his brothers to see his face.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, obviously confused.

"I saw Shane and Lilly kissing last night," Nate explained.

"It was just a goodnight kiss!" Shane shouted as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Oh so you did kiss her!" Nate laughed.

"What?"

"I didn't see you guys kissing, I just wanted to know if you did," the younger brother said as he laughed. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Wow," he said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go to the beach," he added as he made his way towards the door. His brothers followed. Shane opened the door and at the same time the blonde and her friends came out too. They made eye contact, Shane and Lilly blushed.

"We're going to the beach, you girls want to join us?" Nate called out to the girls.

"Oh, we were just on our way there!" Alex replied, a giant smile on her face. Jason, Alex, Miley and Nate all shared the same smile, while Shane and Lilly were oblivious. The group all walked bunched together, leaving Shane and Lilly behind. They walked comfortably beside each other, shooting glances at each other here and there. They would secretly smile at each other, but one would turn away before the other would notice. The group of friends before them would turn around every once in awhile, smiling at them.

"I'm so happy they got over their little rivalry," Miley said as she let out a small laugh. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully, it stays like this. Mission get Lilly and Shane together is slowly reaching it's completion!" Alex squealed quietly.

"I'm glad they finally see that they're made for each other," Nate said as he turned around to smile at his best friend.

Finally, things were going right.

**A/N How was this chapter? I love it. Their date. It's just so cute. I know it's really bipolar right now, this story. Shane's feelings go back and forth, but remember! On camp rock, he was a big jerk. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Reviews please?**


	14. I like this Lilly

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! My finals are starting this month, so updates MIGHT lag a little. Plus, I'm FINALLY starting drivers ed, wish me luck! Your reviews motivate me so much, which explains the update today instead of over the weekend! I've written up to Chapter 20 already!**

**Thank you to: Hadley (DreaminTechnicolorx - you have a lovely name), KIBM, and Bella-swan1! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I own the Jonas Brothers! **

**Lilly's POV**

I giggled quietly. I knew exactly what my friends were doing, they were trying to set Shane and I up. Surprisingly, I don't care. We were currently walking about 10 feet behind everyone. Shane was busy texting on his phone while I was busy admiring the beach. We finally reached my friends. They had picked a spot near a huge rock, a cave. It was at a private part of the beach, behind mine and the Gray's house. They had set up blankets beside the cave. I felt Shane's hand touched mine as we accidentally walked too close to each other. Here I am, blushing like an idiot. I glanced up at him, only to see him throw me a small smile.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you could've just asked!" He said half jokingly. I rolled my eyes. Ego maniac. But I still giggled. I took a spot next to Miley, while he took a seat on the other side of me.

"Hello Smiley Miley," I chirped. She gave me a weird look, but smiled at me.

"Hey Silly Lilly!"

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly. She looked confused then her eyes flickered realization.

"A little nauseous, but I'm okay. Sorry about your bathroom," she said apologetically as she looked down. I hugged her. She was over this morning and suddenly felt a rush of morning sickness.

"Its alright! As long as you're okay." She nodded.

"So, why aren't you over there with that hunk?" Miley questioned as she looked over at Shane. I blushed.

"Do you think he feels the same way?" I asked her. I was scared. A part of me felt that he did, but another felt like it was just a dream.

"Well, anyone would be blind not to like you, you're amazing. And I can bet you my Louis Vuitton bags that he does!" She assured me. I looked over at Shane, who was playfully splashing with Alex and his brothers.

"Aw thanks, Miles!"

"No problem, Lils. Now I'm gonna go enjoy the water! Enjoy youself!" She called back as she ran out towards the water. I decided to put on Shane's Ray Ban wayfarers laying on the blankets, turned to lay on my stomach and tan. Not even 10 minutes later, I felt a wet body lay beside me. I turned my head to see Shane.

"Hello Beautiful," he said in his smooth voice.

"How's it going?" I sang. If I hadn't mention it before, after the whole talent show fiasco, I had my mom hire me a voice coach. I've been practicing and singing since then. Secretly...

He chucked softly, as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Oh. My. Gosh. I buried my face down onto the towel, but he had pulled me onto him. Now I was laying on top of his half naked body and it didn't help that I was in my bikini. I felt my face warm up as I stared into his eyes. His hands were on my waist, mine running through his infamous faux-hawk. One of his hands slowly made it's way to the back of my head, he slight pushed my head down and our lips connected. That feeling rushed through my body again. Slowly he pulled away, never losing eye contact.

"We can't do this, its not right," I said softly as I rolled off of him.

"Why not?" He asked sadly.

"We're not together, we just started talking civilly, but I like you. You just got out of a rela-" His lips met mine again. He pulled away and smiled.

"If you like me and if I like you, why would anything else matter?" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was right. Why would it matter- WAIT. He just said he likes me.

"You-you like me?" I stuttered.

"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have done this," he said as he pulled me into another kiss. I pushed him away.

"But its wrong to kiss when we're not together..."

"Give me time, Lilly. We can't rush into relationships, but I know how I feel about you and I can't control myself when I'm around you," he said as he lifted my head up to meet his eyes. He's right, yet again.

"Okay.."

"Would Miss Truscott do me the honor of going on yet another date with me tonight?" He asked sweetly, smiling cheekily. I nodded and gave him a big hug.

**Shane's POV**

A part of me felt guilty, a part of me didn't. I was playing a perfectly amazing girl, but I had no regret in my mind. I'd only regret it if I lost Mitchie to that stupid Chad guy! Lilly pulled away from the hug and her blue eyes met mine. You know, even when she was Lola, I could tell that it was Lilly by looking at her eyes. No one had that beautiful blue-ish gray eye color. It was mesmerizing and breathtaking. This was a different Lilly and I liked it. I like how she doesn't gush about my brothers' and I's band. I like how she was genuinely sweet, but I also loved how she was such a mystery. There was so much she was hiding, I could tell. My eyes met her's again and she smiled.

"You're cute when you space out," she giggled. I lightly pushed her, a blush slowly spreading across my cheeks. Even if I didn't like her, it was impossible not to like her as a person. She was absolutely charming. Her personality along with her smile. I leaned over and kissed her again. If this works, Mitchie would be mine in no time. I felt her deepen the kiss, as her hands ran through my hair. I felt shivers, but maybe it was because I was cold. Our kiss turned into a heated makeout session. I was sitting on the blanket, with her kneeling between my legs, my arms were wrapped around her waist while her's were in my hair. She was the first to pull away.

"So should is it formal or casual tonight?" She asked, batting her long eye lashes.

"Casual," I laughed as I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Ew! P.D.A" Nate groaned as he walked towards us with everyone else in tow. Lilly stood up and slapped him aside the head. He shouted and chased after her. Now, where am I going to take her...

As if the dating gods were listening to me, Jason sat beside me. He's a tad slow, but he knew how to be romantic.

"So, Jason..."

"You want date ideas?" He knew me well. I nodded.

"Formal, casual, or semi-formal?"

"Casual."

"Hm, how about a date to the Santa Monica pier?" He suggested. Well, I took her out to the carnival yesterday. Before I could say anything, Jason cut me off.

"No no. How about dinner at our place. Wait- nah. I got it! How about you two go to the city." Perfect! She'll love it.

"Thanks, bro! That's perfect!" I said as I gave him a hug.

**Lilly's POV**

After we left the boys, I told Alex and Miley about the date with Shane. I refused to let them pick out my clothes but they decided to stay for moral support. It was currently 3:30 and he wanted to meet around 4 so we can go hang out downtown. He said casual, so...

"How about this?" I held up a loose burgundy v-neck and a black leather jacket. They nodded enthusiastically. I had already done my hair, which was curled loosely. I put it on along with some black skinny jeans, and my gray low-cut converse. It was missing something... I looked through my closet and put on my gray beanie. Now THIS was me. I slipped on a long gold camera necklace and grabbed my brown crossbody bag. Alex and Miley cheered.

"Lillian! Finally our fashion sense has rubbed off on you!" Miley exclaimed. All of a sudden she stops and her eyes widened.

"I'm craving some pickles." Alex and I stared at her. Pregnant Miley was twice as weird as normal Miley...

I was excited. Shane and I were finally getting close and this was our second date! Plus he told me he had feelings for me. If this was me a couple months ago, I would've killed myself. Shane's changed and I like this Shane. He was sweet, caring, sexy and an AMAZING kisser. We were all chatting and then the doorbell rang. Oh my gray. I'm so nervous... I walked down the stairs behind Alex and Miley. They opened the door and I blushed when I saw him. He was wearing somewhat of the same outfit. Except he was wearing a white v-neck with black converse. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You look great," he said as I stood in front of him. Alex and Miley "aww'd" from the side. I ran over to hug them. Before I left, Miley pulled me to the side.

"I'm telling daddy tonight."

"What?"

"During dinner. I'm telling him about.." She said as she pointed to her tummy. I smiled.

"I'm proud of you Miles. Good luck!"

I got into Shane's car. This time, it was a lot less awkward in the car. He held my hand as he drove and we made small talk. He had a camera strapped around his neck and I smiled at how edgy he looked.

"What?" He asked as he caught me staring. His eyes made short contact with mine before it returned to the road.

"I like this Shane," I admitted lamely. He laughed.

"I like this Lilly," he joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He parked his car, put on his glasses and walked over to my side of the car. He opened the door and took my hand in his to let me out. He didn't let go of my hand. "Eeeep!" He looked at me weird. Did I just say that out loud...

**A/N Another date! :D I wonder how this one goes, hmm. Personally, I love the beach part! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews please? **

**Sally**


	15. Robbie Ray in trouble!

**A/N Hi guys! Who knew I'd update so frequently all of a sudden? Thank you to ZOMGNoway (I think thats your penname!) and CanadiansRockmySocksoff for reviewing! This chapter goes out to you two. Also, thank you Tori for being my ff buddy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything )': not Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers.**

**No POV**

The boy stared at her weirdly, before he cracked a smile of his own. She had unconsciously let out a loud squeal and he thought it was somewhat cute. He held her hand as they walked on the street. He had sunglasses on, trying to avoid the paparazzi. He hated how his personal life was so public to everyone. He hated how he couldn't go to the store without an ugly rumor being passed around. He popped back to reality when he realized that the blond was absently swinging their intertwined fingers. He smiled at her.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked as the two walked across the street. He had let go of her hand to take pictures. They shopped around 3rd street and he would secretly take pictures of her. She would glare at him, but he would take picture of that too.

"Give me that!" She whined as she tried to take his camera from him.

"No!"

"Pwease," she said in a baby-voice. She batted her eye lashes. He sighed and reluctantly gave it to her. She began snapping pictures of him. He smiled at how cute she looked, babbling away. She was so carefree and he loved that about her. He tried not to laugh as she tripped over her feet, she turned around trying to play it off, but her face gave it away.

"Its not funny!"

"It kinda was," he teased, as he got close to her. They stood there staring at each other, then as she stood on her tippy toes, he leaned down to kiss her. He took his sunglasses off because it was getting dark and as if it was like an invisibility shield to him, the minute he did, cameras started flashing. The two pulled away and sighed. Photographers shoved cameras in their faces.

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

"What about your co-star!"

"How long have you been dating? Are you gonna propose?"

"Mr. Gray! Mr. Gray!"

The two held each others hand as they ran away from them. After running a few blocks, they got rid of them and climbed into his Porsche.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. When he did, flashes blinded them. He hit a switch and the windows were tinted.

"Its okay. I'm lucky I'm not famous. I'd hate it," she admitted.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" He asked as they sped away from the photographers.

"How about a walk on the beach?" She suggested, he nodded and drove towards the beach.

Lilly's POV

When we got there, it was empty. It was around 8pm and we had the beach to ourselves. I slipped my hand into his as we walked around the beach. I sat down as he set his camera about 5 feet away on a rock, he ran next to me. I smiled at the camera and just as it was about to take a picture, he kissed my cheek. I shoved him lightly. Throughout our whole date, he would spontaneously kiss me. I mean, I don't mind, but it felt so weird. I've never had a guy that treated me so well and it was funny because we weren't even together. Yet.

He set the camera up again and this time we smiled normally. We repeated it many times, until we got tired.

"You see those stars?" He pointed up at two stars that were twinkling. I nodded.

"They remind me of the twinkle in your eyes," he whispered softly in my ear. Shivers. Shivers everywhere. We were currently laying in the sand, I turned so I was facing him. As we slowly leaned in, my phone started to ring. Perfect timing...

"What?" I answered kind of harshly.

"Lilly..?" A quiet voice squeaked. It was Miley.

"Miley, what...what happened?"

"Lilly, everything went wrong! I told daddy, he spit out his food. He asked me who the father was and I didn't want to tell him. Lilly, he kicked me out. I'm- I don't know where to go," she sobbed into the phone. I sat straight up, Shane mimicked this action.

"Mi, I'll be home. Right now!" I said as I looked apologetically at Shane. He nodded indicating that he understood.

"I'm outside your house..." We hung up and I dragged Shane towards his car.

"Robbie kicked Miley out!" I cried as we ran to the car.

"What! why?" He asked, out of breath.

"I- I don't know," I lied. We drove there frantically. Shane stood to the side awkwardly as I ran to Miley. She sobbed even louder as I hugged her.

"I don't know what to do Lils. I - I have no where to go and daddy hates me. He told me to get an abortion or pack up my stuff and leave. I didn't think he'd take it this bad! I'm not giving up on my baby!" She wailed. Shane looked surprised. Then Miley looked up at Shane and sobbed even more.

"He- he wasn't suppose to hear that!" I turned to him.

"Shane, please promise US that you won't tell anyone this," I pleaded. He nodded, confused.

"I won't tell anyone." Miley continued sobbing.

"Miles, you can stay here at my house. We have plenty of room for you and I could always use a sister," I offered.

"Lilly I don't want to be a burden. I mean I'm pregnant for goodness sakes," she cried.

"Miley! You are not and will not be a burden! You're like a sister to me. Plus, you have my mom and me. We're girls!" I urged her. She looked at me skeptically then bit her lower lip.

"I don't know.."

"Please?" I pleaded. Then she nodded her head. I smiled.

"Its okay, Miles. My mom will knock some sense into him!" I giggled.

"Lilly... I don't know if I should tell your mom. I mean-"

"Miley, didn't I tell you how old my mom was when she had me?" I cut her off. She had a small smiled on her face.

"She wouldn't judge you. She'll understand and maybe get your dad to."

"Thanks Lils. You don't know how much this means to me." We sat there giggling until I heard an awkward cough from behind us. Shane was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck. I gave Miley my keys to let herself in. Shane and I stood on our combined driveways. I'm kind of upset that we had to cut the date off short.

"I'm sor-" He cut me off by kissing my lips. It was short and sweet, but it still made my knees buckle.

"Good night, Lilly," he said before he walked to his door.

"Wait! Shane!" I called out.

"I'll see you later," I said as he gave me a confused look. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, then ran into the house. I walked in to see my mom holding Miley as she cried. A pang of jealousy hit me. That's MY mom, but Miley really needed a mother figure right now. **(A/N Lilly being jealous of her mom and Miley will also be a big affect on the story!)**

"Oh Miley, I'm proud you told him. Though I'm not proud that you're pregnant at such an early age, its okay. I won't judge you, you're welcome to stay here. Robbie Ray, just wait till I get my hands on you!" My mom rambled.

"Okay mom! Calm yourself. Miles, let's get you comfy!" I said as I dragged her to the room next to mine.

"Welcome to your new home!" She squealed and hugged me.

"It sure isn't like 'Hannah's' room, but it'll do," she said half jokingly.

"Good night, Miles. Sweet dreams!" I said as I walked out the door.

"Lilly wait!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I love you so much. I don't know how I can ever be able to repay your kindness."

"Oh Miles, you're like a sister to me. You and Alex," I said as I gave her a goodnight hug. I walked into my room and locked the door. I laid down on my bed and smiled.

**A/N Why am I so upset that this chapter was only about 1,400 words? I think I'm so used to typing a lot that this amount no longer satisfies me! It probably annoys you guys though… You know, having such long chapters. Anyways, I think I have the ending planned out and maybe just maybe, you guys won't know what'll happen next! I'm for sure there will either be a sequel, or maybe I'll just make this into an extended story. I'm not entirely sure yet! Ideas? **

**Read and review, darlings!**

**Sally**


	16. Shilly

**A/N I'm so sorry! I was suppose to update last night, but I was completely busy. Plus I was bonding with my mommy. **

**ZOMGNoway - You don't have to change your PN if you don't want to! Shane is such a bone head, isn't he? You'll hate him after this chapter.**

**Hadley - hehe. THANK YOU SO MUCH, for both of you reviews! I was giggling especially at the second one! I'm sorry for the wait! Its crunch time, semester is almost over. :(**

**KIBM - Shane deserves a slap upside the head!**

** Tori- You're awesome. Nuff said.**

**Bella-swan1 - Thank you so much for your kind review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not Hannah Montana nor do I own the Jonas Brothers.**

**Shane's POV**

_You looked really cute the other day! - Mitchie_

I felt myself blush. She had that affect on people, she had it on me. If only she knew how I felt, if only stupid Chad wasn't in the way. I felt my phone vibrate again and got excited.

_I'm so sorry about today. I had so much fun. :) - Lilly_

Okay, I'm somewhat disappointed that it wasn't Mitchie, but I felt my heartbeat faster. Lilly's kisses were amazing. Our dates were amazing. She was so comfortable to be around and she always knew what to do to lighten up the mood. She was so charismatic. She was just suppose to be a game, but I feel as if I'm the game. Lilly's the controller, she has this power over me that I can't get away from. I never realized this before, but she had a way with her words and a way with people. She can entertain a crowd with her jokes and she is absolutely talented.

_Shane, I'm just wondering, but would you like to come to my 17th birthday? You can bring your girlfriend! :D - Mitchie_

_Oh sure, I'd love to! Yeah, I'll bring her._

Is this even working? Does Mitchie like Lilly...? Maybe if I made her hate Lilly. Like kissed her and stuff. Yeah! That'll work! I'm pretty sure Mitchie's the jealous type.

_Hey Lils, do you want to go to a party with me? - Shane_

If this worked, then I'd have Mitchie all to myself soon.

_I'd love to Shane! When is it and is it formal? - Lilly_

_Yeah it is. Uhm, I'm pretty sure its next weekend. - Shane_

_That means I have to go dress shopping! - Lilly_

_I'll go with you. How about Wednesday after school? _

_Sure! - Lilly_

I heard something hit my window. I ran towards it to see Lilly standing near hers. She was throwing stuff at my window.

"I thought it'd be a lot easier than texting," she laughed.

"Well hello to you too."

"I'm excited! What kind of party is it?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Its Mitchie's 17th birthday party," I explained coolly.

"Oh, that's cool," she replied with less enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. She always has the best parties."

"Oh. Anyways..." Then our conversation got awkward.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. We have school tomorrow, then we have winter break next week," she said after staringly at each other for nearly 5 minutes.

"Goodnight!" She added as she blew me a kiss. Mitchie. Mitchie. Mitchie. Think Mitchie!

**Lilly's POV **

After I closed the window, I ran to my bed and squealed. I can't believe I just did that. I heard a knock on the door and heard Miley's mumbling from behind it.

"Come in!" I giggled. She walked in, one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised.

"So why are you floating on cloud nine Lillian?" She tried to asked 'casually.' I rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing," I said in a singsong voice.

"Is it Shane?" She questioned knowingly. I let out a dreamy sigh and flopped down onto my bed.

"It is Shane! With all of this drama, I completely forgot about your date. Details!" She squealed excitedly.

I sat up and told her everything. From the ride there, to the pictures, to the photographers chasing us. I also told her about our almost kiss. She gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry! I mean, I didn't know." She protested as I jokingly gave her "The Look."

"Chill Miles. Its cool. We're going to Mitchie's party next week," I said as I smiked cheekily.

"Ooh, Hannah was invited to that party too!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't even have an outfit for it yet!" I sighed. Miley gave me HER look. You know, the one she has when she has one of her evil little plans.

"Why don't you go shopping with Shane?"

"Well...I kind of already am," I admitted meekly.

"Awwwwwww! I can't believe it, you guys are going to make the perfect couple. Your babies are gonna be super cute too! Omg, and your couple name could be like Shilly or something," she rambled.

"Heh, yeah Miles..." I muttered as I laid down. I listened to her babble on and on until I doze off...

**Wednesday - School. Still Lilly's POV**

For the past couple of days, Shane and I have been nearly inseparable. But you know - I'm not complaining! Everyday he'd come over in the morning and wake me up himself. The best part is how he wakes me up: with butterfly kisses. Oh and the usual kisses too. To everyone, we were a couple. To us, we were taking it slow. "Dating" if you want a specific word.

"Lilly...Lilly...LILLY!" I heard Miley shout as I snapped out of my daydream.

"What?" I shouted at equal volume.

"I asked you what color Jake and I should wear for Mitchie's party!" She said as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Uh.. Purple?"

"Perfect!" Miley had been completely irritable and emotional lately, but I can't blame her. She was about 3 weeks pregnant and her hormones have been kicking in early. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned right, only to be greeted by a kiss on my left cheek.

"Hello Beautiful," Shane said as she smiled. Is it getting hot in this hallway? Or is it just me?

"Hey Shane!" I said as I threw my arms around him. I heard girls behind me sneer and say nasty things.

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO? MOVE ALONG!" Miley snapped as she shooed them away from our lockers. I love my best friend.

"Well, Jakey and I are gonna go home. You two go have fun now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She teased as she walked hand in hand with Jake.

**No POV**

The couple stood in a comfortable silence in the middle of the hallway. School was over and today was the last day before their Christmas/Winter break. Shane took a step closer to her, closing the gap between the two. Lilly moved an inch forward. The two slowly leaned into a sweet kiss.

"We have just about every class together and I still miss you like crazy," he said as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Shut up!" She said as she lightly shoved him.

"Ouch. Trying to be sweet and my own girlfriend rejects me!" He feigned hurt. She blushed again.

"Girlfriend?" She asked softly as her blue eyes met his brown ones.

"I - uh - uhm. I mean, if you want to be, you know, my girlfriend," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. She giggled her nodded her head.

"I would love to," she said as she gave him a light peck on the lips. The two both walked hand in hand to his car.

**Mall**

"Should we match?" She asked as she looked around for dresses. Shane was too busy texting to realize she was talking to him.

"Yeah I like that one too," he replied.

"Uhm, okay." She crossed her arms and tried to peek over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. She looked hurt for a second, but then rolled her eyes.

"I asked you a question, but you blew me off for your phone!" She shot back.

"Oh - uhm. What was the question?"

"Should we match?" She asked again, this time with less enthusiasm.

"Of course."

"Okay.. I was thinking a gree-"

"No! Uhm, pink! Hot pink," He interrupted her, as he tapped away furiously on his phone

"Alright." She held up a hot pink heart neck line dress and went to go try it on. It hugged her body perfectly and ended up just a little above her knees. It had a black satin bow around her bust area. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. _"Perfect," _she thought to herself.

"Shane! I found the dress!" She called from her dressing room. Shane, on the other hand, was sitting outside the dressing room area, texting away.

**Mitchie**

The screen flashed her name, as he answered the unread text.

_"Yeah! I found this absolutely adorb hot pink dress the other day. It'll be perfect!" _Read the text. He heard Lilly call his name a couple of times, until she stopped. She came out from the dressing room, a frustrated look on her face.

"Shane!"

"What?" He replied with no emotion as he replied to Mitchie's text. Lilly stood in front of him, an impatient look on her face._ "Not even a day of our official relationship and he's already acting like this_," she groaned inwardly.

Shane was getting annoyed with her constant nagging._ "Not even a day of this and she's already acting as if we're a married couple," _he thought to himself.

"Whatever, I'm going to go pay for this," She said as she gave up on trying to get his attention.

"Things can only go good for so long," she sighed as she stood in line by herself.

**A/N**

**So this was an absolute sorry excuse for a chapter. Just so you guys know, my mind is completely wrapped up in this story. I carry my blackberry around as if its my pride and joy because all my stories, I've typed up on it! I've written up to Chapter 21. Which is coming close! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews please. 3**

**Sally**


	17. Don't get your undies in a knot!

**A/N I'm on a 3 day break, but I couldn't update yesterday because I was busy. I have a final paper to write, but I took time off to update for you guys. 3 DID YOU GUYS SEE THE FINALE? I'M SO SAD AND HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME.**

**Bella-swan1: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Shane is such an idiot and I know you guys get frustrated with the way he acts, but remember Shane in the first CR movie? He was a jerk, so i don't want him to lose that side of him! :D**

**Hadley: I should stop with cliff hangers, huh? :D I'm happy I saved you. I wouldn't want to lose a great audience like you!**

**ZOMGNoway: It's cool! :D I like you're pn and I love your stories! I remember reading some of them, you should finish them! Lilly all the way!**

**Tori: You're awesomazingreatastic as well! :D I should add that... that'll be awesome. Miley going crazy because of the way Shane is treating Lilly. hehe. Don't go gangsta on him! :'( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, nor do I own Jonas Brothers. Even though I wished I owned Joe. Omg.**

**No POV**

The couple sat in Shane's car. An uncomfortable and awkward silence. One that they hadn't had in awhile. While the tiny blonde sat impatiently with her arms crossed, the raven haired boy continued texting.

"Will you just stop that! We're on the car for goodness sakes," she snapped.

"Stop nagging!"

"Just when everything starts to get better for us, you decided to turn into asshole Shane!"

"Asshole Shane?" He asked incredulously. She nodded, still angry.

"Stop being so naggy! Maybe then I wouldn't be an asshole," he replied sarcastically as he pulled out from their parking spot. She gasped and hit him on his arm.

"Ouch! I was just saying!"

"And I was just showing you what I wanted to say," she said with a wide smile on her face.

"You're so irritating!" He said as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

"And you're not? Ha!" She rebuked. He stopped the car at a park, got out and slammed the door. She sat in the car for a few seconds, cursing under her breath.

"Pig headed jerk," she mumbled as she got out of the car, slamming the door with as much force as she could.

"What's your problem! Everything was going fine and then you have to go back to being like this!" She shouted as she walked towards him. He was sitting on one of the swings.

"My problem? It wouldn't be this way if you weren't so naggy!" The two stood there bickering in the middle of the park. It was nearly 7pm.

"You're so- ugh!" Lilly yelled as she stomped her feet. Shane reached over and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her into a rough, but yet passionate kiss. At first she was angry, but then her anger died down a little and a look of bliss was replaced onto her face. The two pulled apart for a little fresh air and sighed.

"This fight is going no where," Lilly quietly admitted.

"I'm sorry!" The two both said in unison. Smiles now both had replaced their angry frowns.

"I'm sorry I was being such a jerk. Its just I was in a conversation and yeah. I'll try to spend less time texting when I'm around you," Shane apologized as he held her hand.

"I'm sorry I was being so naggy. Its just the texting was annoying me. I didn't mean to be so uptight," she said in the same tone. The shared another kiss.

"So what dress did you decide on?" Shane asked casually as he lightly pushed her on the swing.

"You'll have to find out Saturday," the blonde said teasingly.

"I already picked out your vest and bow tie," she added.

"Oh so you're already shopping for me," he said flirtatiously, spinning her swing around so she was facing him. She glared at him, seeing as how the chains were twisted over her head and it annoyed her, but it faltered when she saw his smile.

"And?" She asked nonchalantly getting off the swing.

"Its nothing..." He said teasingly, walking away from her.

"What!" She chased after him.

When she caught up to him, he surprised her by kissing her. Without breaking the kiss, the two slowly lowered themselves to the ground. She sat between his legs, her hands playing with his hair. He had has hands placed softly on her waist. The kiss deepened and soon they were in a make-out session. Shane laid down, pulling Lilly on top of him. They heard a camera click and the two sprang apart. As quick as the first camera flash came, the others followed suit. Paparazzi.

"Dang it," Shane cursed under his breath as he pulled his girlfriends towards his car. They both got in, locking the doors quickly. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Uhm, sorry about that. I hate it. One of the cons," He said a little out of breath. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was silent.

"What's wrong?"

"That was so embarrassing! I mean, they caught us making out in public!" She screeched.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said softly as he held her hand.

"Its not your fault. I know it sounds selfish, but I kind of wish you weren't so famous. Maybe then we could do stuff others can do without it making you look bad..." She admitted softly, looking down.

"I understand," he whispered as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't let them get to you though. We'll have a normal relationship. I promise!" He added. Lilly smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. By the time they got home, it was nearly 8:30pm. They gave each other a quick kiss and went into their houses.

**Shane's POV**

I walked in and was immediately bombarded with questions. Except this time, it was my mom. Oh mother...

"Shane, was that who I think it was?" She tried to ask as casually as she could. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that was Lilly."

"I knew it! I knew it! PAUL! I TOLD YOU!" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Mommy stop it!" I whined.

"I knew you two would get together. I'm going to call Heather! We have to start planning for the wedding," she said jokingly. Well...I hope she was joking. I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Oh hello there little brother," Jason said in this creepy 'fancy' voice.

"Hi," I said as plainly as possible.

"So I see you were out with Lillian today." Okay, is he going to keep up with this weird accent of his.

"And?"

"How was it!" His tone changed from weird to excitement.

"It was good," I sighed as I laid down on my bed. It was really good.

"That's great! You two are meant for each other!" He gushed. Sometimes its like I have an older sister or something...

"Yeah..." Were we? No. I was meant for Mitchie and she was meant for me. Hopefully me matching with her for her party will catch her attention. I mean - Why wouldn't it? I bet I look pretty sexy in hot pink. I looked out my window to see Lilly jumping up and down with Miley. Lilly is so adorable. Wait, what.

**She's not adorable! Shane, remember... Mitchie!**

_Mitchie? Pft. Did you not feel the sparks earlier when you were with Lilly? Don't deny it. _

**There's nothing to deny because I felt nothing!**

_Right and I'm the King of England! Just admit it, you have genuine feelings for Lilly._

**No I don't!**

_Yes you d-_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Jeez, I was only going to ask if you wanted something to eat, but okay Mr. Sassy pants. Don't get your undies in a knot!" Jason snapped. I gave him a weirded out look.

"Uh- uhm, sorry. I spaced out. I'm going to bed. Close the door on the way out!" I shouted as he walked out. What am I going to do? Ugh!

**Miley's POV**

Lilly was glowing. Her smile was like 100 light bulbs. But when was Lilly never glowing when she was talking about Shane? I don't want to take that glow away from her. When she finds out that there's a possibility that the baby might be Shane's... she'll break. I know it.

"Then the stupid paparazzi had to ruin everything," she groaned as she plopped down on her bed.

"Hm, yeah."

"What's wrong Miles?" She questioned, her eyes filled with concern.

"Its nothing. I'm glad Shane asked you out! You guys were made for each other," I gushed.

"Made for each other? Yeah right," she said with a dismissive wave. What is she? Crazy?

"Think about it! You guys have been childhood best friends since diapers. You move and coincidentally his family moves next door like 4 years later and now you two are together! If that's not fate, I don't know what is. I mean, out of the millions of homes in Malibu, they had to move to the one next to yours!"

She sat on her bed, a small smile evident on her face. Then she started giggling to herself.

"You're right Miles. I think its fate! It brought us together as children and now when we're grown up!" She giggled as she started bouncing up and down her bed. I joined her.

"Now I can't wait till you and Shane have little babies together! Your kids are going to be GORGEOUS!" I squealed.

"Speaking of babies... Have you told Jake?" Crap. I forgot about Jake. Not only will I hurt Lilly, but I'll hurt Jake too. The baby might not be his. Heck, he doesn't even know it exists yet. What kind of a horrible person am I?

"No, not yet. I think, I want to put it off. Maybe until I start showing a lot."

"Oh. Don't you think its unfair on both of your sides? I mean, you'll need him to go to those baby classes with you and its unfair that he doesn't know he even has a kid," she explained as she gave me a sympathetic smile. She was right. It is unfair.

"The class, I have you and Alex for! Maybe Shane," I giggled.

"What about Jake? He has every right to know."

"You're right..."

"Maybe, just tell him tonight? He deserves to know. Besides, just get it done and over with!" She said, as if she was cheering me on.

"I think I should too... But how will I? Its nearly 10pm."

"Don't worry about that! I'll help you sneak out," she giggled as she ran over to her balcony. She pulled out a ladder made out of rope, tied one end to the side of the balcony and dropped the other.

"You're welcome!" She said as she 'dusted' off her hands.

"Lilly, how will I get there? My car...is at home," I trailed off. It hurts. It hurts knowing my dad can't accept me...

"Got that solved too," she said as her keys fell in front of me.

"Now Miles, don't do anything I wouldn't do and come back home in one piece," she 'scolded' as she helped me climb down the balcony. I wonder why she even has this...

I got off the rope ladder and made my way towards her car. Its a good thing her car's engine doesn't roar.

_"Meet me outside your house in 5minutes," _I read the text I sent him aloud. Please be understanding. Please be understanding.

_Sure babe. :) - jake_

When I reached his house, I saw him standing in his front yard with a blanket in his arms. I walked up and through my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I thought we'd be cold, so I came prepared!" He laughed as he wrapped the blanket around us. I snuggled up against him. Jake was absolutely amazing.

**No POV**

The young couple sat on the swing chair on Jake's porch. Swinging softly, the two enjoyed each other's warmth. Miley cuddled closer to Jake, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong, Miles?" He whispered quietly. Her heart fluttered. Every time her name escaped from his lips, it made her feel as if she was floating on cloud 9.

"Jake, I have to tell you something and... I don't know how you're going to take it," she said as she choked over a couple of words.

"What, are you going to tell me another one of your secret identities?" He joked. She shook her head. Jake started to panic now.

"Miley, babe, what's wrong? Are you breaking up with me?" He panicked.

"No Jake-"

"I mean I thought we were good. No fights, no arguments!"

"No its not that-"

"Miley! I'm head over heels for you, you can't just-"

"Jake!"

"Let me finish! Miley, I'm crazy about you, I don't know what I'd do..."

"JAKE!"

"Huh - What Miles?"

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly as she burst into tears. The blonde's eyes widened.

**A/N heheeh cliff hanger! She told him, oh my gosh!**


	18. Daddy

**A/N I decided to update today since I have it off! PLUS, I woke up to the amazing reviews from you lovely readers! I love them so much and you guys as well. :DD**

**Bella-swan1: I know right? :D I really hate Shane's attitude with Lilly, but you have to admit that they're cute when they're fighting.. kind of. Thank you! That really means a lot!**

**Alison: It might be his, who knows (; I'm glad you like long chapters! I know I do, I get sad when a chapter is like 500 words. (x**

**KIBM: Shane does need to grow up, but you know boys! Aha. **

**Hadley: Thank you! I'm sorry it seems to drag on, but I never know when to add something to make it grow, you know? Thank you so much!**

**Tori: Oh Tori, you never fail to make me laugh with your reviews! hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN anything. That includes Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers. I only own the plot! :)**

**No POV **

The blonde teenager sat there, frozen. "_What did she just say?" _He thought. The brunette sobbed loudly in his arms. The boy tried to comfort her, but she pushed his hand away.

"What?" He asked. He was surprised, he didn't know that their party mishap had caused her that much trouble. The brunette let out an angry sigh.

"I said I was pregnant!" She said a little louder this time. She got up and stomped towards the yard. Standing in the middle of his yard, she stared up at the night sky. She felt two arms wrap around her protectively.

"It doesn't change the fact that I love you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer. A small smile formed on her face. Her tears came to a halt.

"You love me?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"With every being inside me," he assured her as he turned her around to face him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she whispered. He leaned down and began kissing away the stray tears that were still left on her face.

"I didn't mean to get you pregnant. I'm just happy that its mine. This baby will bring us closer than ever," he whispered softly as his hand traced over her face. Her breath hitched. "There's a possibility that it might not be yours," she thought glumly. She buried her face in his chest.

"I love you Miles. I know its soon, but you know me better than myself. Heck, you even know my real name," he laughed softly.

"I love you too Jake." She truly loved him. No guy has ever stuck by her side like the way Jake did. She thought he'd flip, but he was as understanding and perfect as she thought. Even when he was an ego maniac at times, he was perfect.

**Lilly's Room**

_Dear diary,_

_You know that feeling when your heart flutters and fireworks go off? What is that called? Every time I'm with him, I get nervous to the point where its not even funny. I blush, which is something Lilly does not do! Especially around a guy. He's made me feel ways I've never felt before. My heart beats faster and I get so light headed. It's like I'm floating on a cloud. Of all people, it had to be Shane. He makes me so angry to the point where it makes me go crazy. Yet when I look in his eyes, my body calms down. Time stops and the only people that exist is us. The feeling when I'm around him is... Indescribable._

_xxoo _

_Lilly _

The blonde girl let out a sigh as she placed her diary carefully in her night stand drawer. It had been a great stress reliever and she was silently thankful her mom had gotten her into it. Miley had problems on her own plate, Lilly didn't feel as if it was right to have Miley worry or stress over her's as well. She had Alex, but she wanted to give Alex and Nate some bonding time. They were surprisingly hitting it off. Jason. She couldn't tell Jason anything because he'd eventually let it slip. Telling Shane was out of the question. Lilly jumped at the loud noise coming from her phone.

"Hello?" She asked curiously, the number was different.

"Lils?" Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice, then it turned cold.

"What do you want?" She spat viciously.

"That's no way to talk to your dad," he joked, chuckling softly. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked again, this time softer. He was her dad, as much as she wanted to be cold, it was hard.

"I was just checking up on my baby girl. Plus, I wanted to ask you something!" He replied, you can tell there was a big grin on his face.

"Yeah and what's that," she asked in monotone.

"How would you like to fly up to Seattle and meet your new little brother and your stepsister?" He questioned. Excitement pouring out of his voice. Lilly was shock. All this time, he finally decided to call her? He got up and left and when he did decide to contact it, it was for this.

"No!" She screamed, her blood boiling.

"How can you just waltz in like this and expect me to run to you with open arms!" She shouted.

"Lilly, calm down. I just think it'd be good for all of us to reunite."

"Did you also think it'd be good for you to sleep with your assisstant, DAD? Did you?" The man was silent on the other line.

"You don't ever let me explain," he muttered quietly.

"Explain? I don't need a freakin' explanation! You did what you did, that's all I needed to know!" She spat angrily into her phone.

"People make mistakes, but I don't regret this one. She.. she saved me! Melissa saved me!" He tried to reason.

"Yeah? And from what?" She replied sarcastically.

"Through out mine and your mother's relationship, it had been nothing but loneliness for me. I - I couldn't take it anymore. She's a CEO of Hollywood records for crying out loud. Dinner party after dinner party. Guest appearance after guest appearance. She had no time for me. No time for you! She lived a life I didn't want to be a part of. I love her, I did and still do to this day. But not enough to be stuck in the dark. The only thing that kept our marriage together, was you baby girl. Right when I was about to leave, she dropped the bomb. I - I was and am so grateful to have such a beautiful and courageous daughter like you. But I couldn't be in a relationship with someone who didn't love me the way I did her. She loved her lifestyle more than she ever did love me. That's why I left. Melissa, she's made me feel something I never felt with your mother after her company got her. I felt loved. A whole." Lilly blinked back tears. Her father just poured his heart out to her. How was she suppose to reply to that? She didn't know. She didn't know he was in pain, but that's what he had to learn with when he decided to marry into the fast lane, right?

"I'll - think about it," she whispered.

"It'll mean the world to me if you did. If you want, just call me before next Monday. I want you to be here for your break," he replied softly. You can hear the pain in his voice. You can hear his breaking heart.

"I'll see. Bye dad." She said quietly as she hung up.

She sat down on her bed, furiously wiping at her tears. She didn't want to let Miley see her in this state. She didn't want anyone to. Her mom was out again. Her dad was right, she was never home. She didn't party because she was upset, she partied because it was her lifestyle. Don't get her wrong, her mom loved her, but her dad was right. She never made time for her. When she wanted to go out, her mom would hand her money and let her. When she wanted something, her mom would buy it for her. She sighed. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at it.

_I'm staying over at Jake's! Everything is fine. thank you. I love you lils, good night! - Miley_

Lilly smiled. At least one of them was happy. She heard a rocking near her balcony and walked over to it.

"Miley?" No answer.

"Miles, I thought you said you weren't coming home?" She questioned. Then she saw a tall figure stand near her balcony's entrance. She smiled. Shane.

"What's wrong Lils? I heard you shouting and - I - we got scared!" Shane stammered as he ran over to give her a hug.

"Its nothing, just got into a little argument," she said as she gave him a dismissive way. She sat down on her bed, he joined her.

"A little? I don't know if it was just me, but it sounded a lot more than a little," he urged. He laid down on her bed. It was 11:30pm. He laid there, waiting for an answer. She blushed and turned her back on him. He laid behind her, her back facing towards him on the edge of the bed.

"Its just..."

"Its just what? You can tell me," he said with a soft chuckle.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping!" She giggled softly as she lightly shoved him.

"Don't change the subject! I was going to sleep, but was distracted by some screaming," he teased.

"Now tell me," he staed firmly as he pulled her onto the bed with him. She blushed.

"It - it was just my dad..." She said softly. The curiosity in Shane's eyes flickered to concern. He pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as his traced her face.

"I'm...such a horrible daughter. I never let him explain. I never gave him the chance to tell me anything. I told him I hated him. Shane, I told him I hated him," she cried. He held her whispering soothing words into her hair.

"He felt so alone. I had my own life. I was so concerned about my friends, I neglected my dad. I - I hate myself so much Shane. How could he still love me after all of that? I left him alone. Mom...she was and is barely home. How could he still love us after we abandoned him?" Tears fell faster. Her heart ached and her thoughts were jumbled.

"He just does. Love is unexplainable. Indescribable even," Shane said softly as he pulled her closer.

"When you love someone, no matter what they do, it doesn't change. Your dad can never stop loving you. He never will. When he left, he followed his heart. He didn't mean to hurt you," he continued. Lilly started sobbing.

"I don't deserve it. I was so horrible to him. My own dad!" She sobbed. Shane kissed her forehead.

"Lilly, you deserve the best. Even if you were cold to him, he knew you had every right to. He's your dad. When you make mistakes, when you mess up, his love will never change," he encouraged. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes locked with his brown eyes. A small smile evident on her face. He leaned down and kissed her tears away.

"Don't cry. A beautiful face like yours doesn't deserve to cry," he said, trying to lighten up the mood. She snuggled closer to him.

"Don't go," she whispered as she buried her face into his chest.

"I won't," he said softly. He pulled the comforter over the both of them. The crying had worn her out, she had fallen asleep. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and turned off the lamp. The two laid holding each other.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review please! :D **

**- Sally**


	19. Operation: Nalex

**A/N Sorry for such a late update! I've been busy with finals and such. OH no. I'm running out of already pre-written chapters! I'm starting chapter 23 now, just so you know!**

**Tori: hehe, I hate that I keep doing that with Shane. D; I'm glad I made you smile. With Miley, who knows when she'll figure it out?(;**

**ZOMGnoway: I know, I'm glad she did as well! Lilly needs less drama in her life. Isn't he?**

**Hadley: I'm glad I saved you, but I left a surprise for you again at the end of the chapter! Thank you for the compliment! hehe.**

**KIBM: I know right? Sometimes i wish boys didn't exist! I went back and read Shane's previous POVs and I seriously sat there like: O: ... "He grew up!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I own the Jonas Brothers!**

**No POV **

The slender brunette struggled as she tried to climb up the rope ladder. Heather Truscott wasn't home. She either had left or hasn't come home yet. It wasn't a surprised, sometimes she'd be gone for days. Miley finally climbed over the balcony and the sight in front of her made her smile. Shane had his arms wrapped around Lilly protectively. Lilly was snuggled close, their bodies fit together as if it was a puzzle piece. She smiled and tiptoed out of the room and into her own. Everything was going wrong, but it felt right.

The sun peaked through her windows, blinding her eyes. The blonde's eyes fluttered, adjusting to the bright light. She felt his arms still around her and blushed slightly. She moved closer, she loved the warmth she got from his touch. Leaning closer, their faces merely 2 centimeters apart, she brushed her eyelashes against his cheek. Butterfly kisses. Before she could pull away, his lips met hers. She pulled away after awhile and blushed.

"Good morning," she said softly. Her voice sounded tired, but she was happy.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered as he tried not to doze off. She smiled, rolling on to her stomach, she turned to stare at him. His arms tightened around her waist.

"Don't move," he mumbled as he buried his face into her body. She giggled.

"I wish I could wake up to this everyday," she sighed. His head shot up with a wide grin on his face.

"I bet you do," he teased. She nodded her head happily.

"Shane you're such an ego maniac," she laughed. Shoving him away slightly.

"But that's what makes me so great!"

"No it doesn't Shane," she joked, getting up from the bed. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Why'd you go? I was comfortable," he whined. She laughed and walked into her private bathroom. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. A couple minutes later, he felt her climb up on top of him. Sitting on his stomach. He winked at her.

"You know, I like the view from down here," he teased.

"I bet you do," she said mocking his cocky attitude. She leaned down to kiss him, but before she could pull away, he deepened it. His arms wrapped protectively around her body, her hands playing with his hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as he softly bit on her bottom lip. Shane let his hands traveled around her body. Running it up and down her body.

"OH SWEET NIBLETS!" Miley shouted. The two jumped apart. They turned to see Miley fully dressed, covering her eyes. Shane let out a frustrated sigh. Lilly shot him an apologetic look.

"How can I help you Miles?" Lilly muttered.

"I was going to ask you if I could borrow your hair curler, but dang guys. Calm down!" She giggled as she walked over to Lilly's vanity. The couple blushed. Before Miley walked out the door, she turned to them.

"Now you two kids behave yourselves!" She laughed as she closed the door behind her.

"Damn it Miley," Lilly muttered. Shane laughed.

"You know, you should lock that door," he suggested.

"You know you should lock that door," she mimicked. Shane chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Lilly got up, running to her closet. She ran back out and handed him a nice boutique bag.

"What's this?" He asked, amused.

"Your bow tie and vest, silly." He opened the bag and pulled out a hot pink bow tie and vest. He smiled, but it faltered when he realized what it was for.

"You don't like it?" Hurt was evident in her voice. He shook his head furiously.

"Its not that, I love it!" He smiled.

"Thanks babe!" He added. She smiled at that comment and nodded her head.

"I'm glad you do. My dress is perfect! You'll love it."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, I'll love you in nothing even," he said semi-jokingly. She glared at him.

"Okay, joking!" She rolled her eyes and pounced on him.

"I said I was joking!" He whined.

**Saturday**

**Lilly's POV**

Why am I so nervous? I mean its Shane. We've been inseparable the past week. The last couple of days, we've been attached to the hip. Its just some stupid party!

"Lilly! Sit still! I almost burnt my finger again," Alex whined. She was all dressed up in her Mikayla gear. Miley in her Hannah gear as well. Mikayla and Nate were going as friends. Hannah and Jake as well, just so the media wouldn't tie the connections. Alex was wearing a turquoise dress. The bodice hugged her every curve and the skirt part of the dress spread out like a tutu. It fit her edgy attitude. Miley wore a long and elegant purple dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and the skirt trailed behind her as she walked. Paced actually. I was the last one to finish, I had my makeup done, hair semi-done, but I wasn't dressed.

"Done!" Alex squealed. Immediately, I dashed towards my closet. I pulled on my own dress. Which was hot pink. It had a sweetheart neckline and spread out the bottom like a tutu as well. It was knee-length. I paired it with some flower laced tights and black pumps. I threw on my leather jacket and walked out of my closet.

"Oh my," Miley started.

"Gosh!" Alex finished with a squeal.

"Girly and edgy. I like!" They said in unison.

"Shane will drool when he sees you, I mean, who wouldn't?" Miley exclaimed.

"You think so?" I asked, looking down at my attire.

"Lilly, he drools just by the sight of you. He'd be drooling buckets when he sees you tonight," Alex reassured.

"You guys! Nate and Jake will LOVE you guys!" I giggled. The bell rang and we all panicked. I heard my mom open the door and welcome the boys in. She had been home for 2 hours. She had been gone nearly all week...

"Let's go!" Alex exclaimed as she pulled Miley and I towards the stairs.

I peeked behind the wall and blushed. Shane looked absolutely handsome. He had on a white dress shirt, the pink vest and the pink bow tie. He had on black slacks and wore finished it off with his infamous black converse. Nate and Jake had basically the same outfit, but their vest and ties corresponded with their dates. Nate paired his with dress shoes. Jake wore his with dress shoes and a tuxedo jacket. We slowly made our way down stairs. I saw the look in Nate's and Jake's eyes. They were nearly drooling over the girls. I looked at Shane. He was blushing, but he tried to play it off. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I greeted him with a kiss.

"Hello," I said softly.

"Good Evening beautiful," he replied as he leaned in for another kiss. The other couples had already made their way into the limo. We said our "byes" to my mom and climbed into the limo. Jake and Miley were all over each other. Alex and Nate sat awkwardly beside each other. Their faces both red.

"We have to get them together," I whispered into Shane's ear.

"Don't pull me into it," he whined softly. I glared at him.

"Fine!" I looked over at Miley and she was giving me that sly look too. Operation: Nalex is on!

After about a half an hour drive, we reached a huge mansion with tall gates. Jeez, one movie and the girl gets a cash flow! The others exited out before us, leaving us in the limo alone.

"If you get lost or anything, call me. Okay? Just hold my hand tight," he said with a huge grin on his face. We had to walk into the house from outside the gates because they were afraid that the paparazzis would run in if they opened the gate all the way. She had a bunch of security stand by as they let us in. When we got through, people were everywhere. We had already lost Miley, Nate, Mikayla and Jake. We saw Mitchie standing on stage. Shane dragged me over there, his arms around me, protecting me from the people. He's so sweet!

"Hey guys!" She greeted, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed, she came down and kissed on both cheeks. What a...lovely greeting. I looked over at him, he blushed slightly. Okay...

"I'm so happy you guys came! It's pretty packed, I didn't know it'd be this crowded," she shouted over the booming music. I just nodded my head.

Her and Shane began a conversation on their new movie and their premiere coming up. Totally ignoring me. You know, I've been standing here for the past 15 minutes waiting for my BOYFRIEND who just so happens to be chattering it up to his tv love interest. Great. Not only that, but the people were shoving me and pushing me. That's when I was shoved and fell into the crowd. Struggling to get up, I finally held onto something and pulled myself up. I looked around, but I was far gone from where Shane and I was just standing. Maybe this is why I never go to parties. Shane didn't even notice I was gone! I pulled my phone out and dialed his number...

**"Hey its Shane, I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep!" **

Stupid Shane, he never picks up his calls! I heard loud feedback from the stage. The stage! He would be there somewhere. I heard Mitchie start singing and found myself following her voice. She was a good singer, no wonder mom wanted to sign her.

"Time to sing Happy birthday!" a woman announced. Maybe if this party wasn't so crowded, I would know where I was going! The lights shut off, but I found myself climbing a surface. I had to get out of the crowd, even if it meant sitting on a table. Everyone was singing happy birthday, until an echo of gasps erupted. I looked up, the spotlight was on me. I looked to my left and saw Mitchie standing there, an annoyed look on her face. Shane looked embarrassed and angry at the same time. I saw Miley and Alex standing in the center of the crowd, a look of horror on their face. Uh-oh.

Did I? Did I really just walked onto the stage? This is so embarrassing...


	20. Fall

**A/N Goodness Gracious, I think this is the longest chapter in this whole story, but then again, there are song lyrics. I don't own the song "Fall" by the Jonas Brothers. Which was on their Jonas LA soundtrack, I suggest you listen to it when it comes up in my story! I love it so much. I've been getting a lot of hits and I'd appreciate if you guys gave me feedback instead of silent reading. I love all of my loyal reviewers though. **

**Bellaswan-1: I can't believe he didn't either, poor Lilly. :(**

**Hadley: Thank you so much Hadley. Hearts! :D**

**Tory: Ahahaa, you're excused! I'm glad you did, my brain was fried because it took me forever to figure out something they'd actually wear! I can promise you that there won't be a cat fight in this chapter, but who knows about future ones? (; You better update soon missy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I own the Jonas Brothers! I do own the plot!**

**No POV**

Laughter erupted throughout the room. Flashes went off and cameras clicked. The tiny blonde stood frozen, not knowing what to do before she saw her boyfriend motioning for her to get down. Shane gave everyone a meek smile before dragging her into a private room. The girl didn't bother looking up as she stood in front of him. She was too embarrassed, but she was also angry. It wouldn't have happened if Shane wasn't so caught up in Mitchie.

"Lilly! How can you be so...so-" He shouted angrily before he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"So what?" She snapped.

"So stupid! This is one of Mitchie's most important days and you just had to ruin it!" His voice full of accusation. She narrowed her eyes.

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't off flirting with her!" She screamed.

"Flirting? I was just talking to her! Don't blame this on me!"

"Yeah. Right. Talking while she giggled and batted her eyelashes at you. Talking while you tucked her hair back. Yeah! You were just TALKING," she spat venomously.

"We're just friends!"

"Well friends don't act like that around each other..." she gave up. She wasn't in the mood to argue right now. She was embarrassed, hurt and angry. She didn't need this. She walked out of the door, running towards the exit. Shane tried chasing her, but stopped when Mitchie popped up in front of him.

"I - wasn't mad at her! I was just yeah," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"I know. Lilly's just being a drama queen," Shane assured her, smiling. She looked down, a blush formed on her face. The two heard a gasp behind them.

"Lilly is not a drama queen!" Alex snapped, before storming off with Miley in tow. Not before Miley turned around and shot him a dirty look.

"Like I said, Drama queens," he joked.

"Shane, seeing you with her, I - I just feel weird. Like I get this vibe that its not right. Seeing you with her, it makes me angry, annoyed, a whole whirlwind of emotions! The more pictures I see of you two in the tabloids, its just frustrating!" She admitted. She gasped then covered her mouth.

"I - I didn't mean to - it slipped!"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He didn't want to tell her how he felt, he wanted to fully catch her. He wanted to make her completely jealous before he would admit his feelings.

"I understand, but I have to go look for Lilly." With that said, he gave her a peck on the lips and ran towards the exit. (A/N oh boy shane! You baddie!)

**Lilly's House**

After being chased by paparazzi **(A/N remember her mom is CEO of hollywood records! So that means she's famous for being heir to the company)** and calling for a cab, she finally got home. She had gotten out of the dress and was now running frantically around her room. Shoving clothes, shoes, necessities, etc. into a suitcase. She had called her dad and told him to buy her the next flight to Seattle. Which just so happens to be leaving the next day at 8am. When she finished packing, she threw herself on her bed and cried.

**Lilly's POV**

Anger. Frustration. Hurt. Embarrassment. The worst combination of emotions ever. Angry because I was so stupid. Frustrated because nothings right. Hurt because Shane is so - so stupid! Embarrassed becaused again, I was so stupid. I can't believe I made such a fool out of myself. I just thought that maybe Shane would've stuck up for me, but he didn't. He just stood there EMBARRASSED. The perks of dating a teen heart-throb, right? How can he not chase after me?

"Lilly?" I looked towards my door to see Miley and Alex breathing hard.

"Hm?" I didn't have enough strength to speak. I was tired, I didn't need this right now.

"Shane is so stupid!" Alex growled as they both hugged me. By now, I was in tears. Okay, maybe I'm going all 'rage' is because its the time of the month, but still! Shane hurt me. I sound like such a whiny baby!

"Yeah and then he called you a drama queen. She was all over him!" Miley finished as I snapped out of my thought. What?

"Huh?" They rolled their eyes.

"They were totally flirting and when you left, he even called you a drama queen! Mitchie was all over him!" Miley repeated, with less 'enthusiasm' this time. That - that jerk!

"I can't believe it..."

"I'm sorry Lils," Alex said softly, giving me a hug.

**No POV**

"Don't be Alex. After tonight, I'll be off getting some fresh air. I need it. I'll be gone for a couple weeks and come back a new person! There's just so much stress and pressure right now, its unnecessary, you know? Shane, with him, I - I don't know what to do. When we're together, everything seems possible, you know? There's nothing I don't feel when I'm with him and it somewhat scares me. Scratch that - it scares the crap out of me. I know he hurt me and he may or may not have meant what he did, but I don't want to give up on us. We've gone through too much to just let it go over something stupid like this you know? I fell for him, so bad and I'm just waiting for him to realize it and pull me back up." The blonde finished breathlessly, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks. The two girls pulled her into a tighter hug. They didn't know what to say - they just knew she needed comfort. Alex reached up and wiped her own tears.

"And to think, Lilly Truscott, skateboard legend, completely head over heels for a hug in tight pants and straightened hair," Alex joked. The girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"The girl everyone thought would end up by herself and 50 skateboards ended up with a guy like Shane. You sure are somethin'," Miley added, earning a shove from Lilly.

"Hey!"

"Just sayin," Miley and Alex said in unison.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you. I don't even know how I would've survived in Malibu without you two. Coming from New Jersey, growing up with just guys and then coming here... You two helped me become who I am today and I'm so thankful. When my dad left, you both snuck out to comfort me. When my mom goes out, you guys are here, at my house, before I even get home. I would be no where without your support," Lilly gushed as tears fell again. The three girls burst into sobs, laughing at each other's flushed cheeks and make-up stained faces.

"I love you guys," they all said in unison. "Love," Lilly repeated softly under her breath.

"This is what love feels like," she said softly as she laid down between her best friends.

The raven-haired boy moved away from her door. He had ran all the way back to her house just in time to hear her confession. He smiled slightly at her confession, but he felt guilty for doing this to her. She had made him feel so whole, yet at the same time, he couldn't picture himself with her. Shane and Lilly? Insane. They've been best friends since diapers, they couldn't be together, right? She would eventually forgive him for using her, she'd understand he was in love, right? But he also couldn't explain how he felt when he was with Lilly. She had made him feel like no one ever had before. When Mitchie kissed him, it wasn't like Lilly's. With Lilly's he felt something. Yet, he wasn't sure if it was because it didn't feel right or if it felt perfect. Shane was confused. He walked out the front door, closing it behind himself.

"So Alex..." Miley started, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

"Yes?"

"And Nate," Lilly said in a sing-song voice. Alex blushed and sat up straight.

"You guys!" She whined, covering her face with a pillow.

"Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The two girls sang together, as the girl turned even more red.

"We haven't kissed yet!"

"Yet?" Lilly teased, elbowing her gently. Miley laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted, giggling to herself.

"Please, even my grand-pappy could see you two are head over heels for each other!" Miley chirped as she shot Alex a funny look.

"Yeah. I think everyone sees it besides you two," Lilly added.

"I do like him! I do! I - I just don't know if he feels the same way," Alex admitted, biting her lip.

"Pft, the boy is practically in love with you. Trust me, growing up with him, he's never looked at a girl the way he does with you. He's always nervous, yet he always wants to be by you," Lilly said knowingly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"And Alex, come on! You're cute, smart, kind, you've got it going on in all the right places!" Miley added. Earning a look from her friends.

"What? Just sayin..."

"And if he doesn't want you, Miley can have you," Lilly joked, earning a punch from both her friends.

"Kidding! Kidding.."

"So are you guys okay with me leaving the next couple weeks?" Lilly asked softly, biting her bottom lip. The two girls nodded.

"Lilly, it'd be good to see your dad and let him explain everything," Miley replied with a small smile.

"But I don't want to leave you home alone," Lilly insisted.

"Hey! She can stay at my place too, ya know! Jake's also," Alex offered.

"Plus, I agree with Miles. He deserves it and you deserve to know the truth. You also should just get a breathe of fresh air."

"Thanks guys! Two weeks away from you guys, I don't know how I'm suppose to survive without you two," the blonde giggled.

"When are you leaving?" Miley questioned softly biting her lip. She didn't want her best friend to go. Even if it was just for a couple weeks, she was going to miss her.

"Tomorrow. At 8am. If you guys want to see me off, get there around 7." She smiled.

"Are you going to tell Shane?" This came from Alex. She was always the one that was straight to the point. She hated beating around the bush.

"I - Yes. No. I don't know," she admitted timidly.

"I mean, I want to, but I don't..." She added, trailing off.

"I mean he deserves to know, but then he doesn't because he obviously doesn't care about me..."

"But then, he told me he did. Yet he's still not here."

"I'd feel bad if I just left." Miley and Alex stood there silently watching their best friend argue with herself.

"He doesn't deserve it though..." Lilly concluded, standing firmly. The two girls nodded their head slowly. They felt bad that she was leaving without Shane knowing, but he'd understand because she was upset with him. She needed time to breathe and if she told Shane, he'd want her to stay.

"I'm getting tired guys. You can sleep in my room if you want. I'll need a ride to the airport," she laughed softly. The three girls pulled each other into another group hug before they went to bed.

**Airport - 7:06am**

Lilly climbed out of the car, dragging her luggage behind her. She had to go check in her luggage, before she said bye to everyone. Alex and Miley followed her, both a little emotional because they didn't want her to go. Lilly didn't bother looking up when she walked, she stared at her feet as she walked into the airport, running into a strong figure.

"I'm sor-" She looked up and her eyes widened. The two girls behind her gasp as well.

"You thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" The boy asked. A small smile visible on his face.

"Shane," she breathed out quietly. The two girls had taken a step outside, giving them some privacy. They were both gushing about how romantic this was.

"I - I'm sorry," he admitted lamely.

"I know what I did was stupid. I'm stupid. It was just-" She cut him off.

"Shane, just...I don't need an explanation. I already told you what I wanted to say, I don't want to repeat myself," she said softly, looking down. He tilted her head up, leaning down to kiss her softly. She pulled away, she didn't want to give in. Not like this. He couldn't swoop in acting sweet and expect her to crawl back, right?

"Lilly, I know I messed up. Bad. I know I did. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have messed up with you when we were kids. Maybe then we wouldn't be right here today. I'm sorry Lilly. This time for everything. The way I acted at Mitchie's party was stupid," he said as he struggled to make eye contact with her. She kept turning away.

"Shane, I can't. Not right now, I'm suppose to be -"

"Listen, Lilly," he cut in. She looked up and realized he had a guitar. Miley and Alex had walked back in, standing to the side now. "Awing" at Shane and Lilly. They both had teared up. "This is just like in the movies," they gushed.

_Oh oh oh (yeah yeah)_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_On the edge_

_something real_

_half a chance_

_but I don't know what to feel_

_Getting tight_

_all this fear_

_before I choose_

_let me know that you'll be here_

_let me know that you'll be here_

_Cause i'm not afraid to fall_

_your the one who catches me_

_tell me that you'll be there when i'm _

_About to lose it all_

_your the one who helps me see_

_but sometimes it's ok_

_Cause i'm not afraid to fall_

_your the one who catches me_

_tell me that you'll be there when i'm _

_About to lose it all_

_your the one who helps me see_

_but sometimes it's ok_

_Before I choose_

_let me know that you'll be here_

_let me know that you'll be here_

_Oh oh oh (yeah yeah)_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh (yeah yeah)_

_Oh oh oh_

_Cause i'm not afriad to fall_

_your the one who catches me_

_tell me that you'll be there when i'm about to lose it all_

_your the one who helps me see_

_but sometimes it's ok_

_to fall_

He finished strumming the guitar, looking at Lilly who had tears streaming down at her cheeks. He put the guitar back in its case, Lilly ran into his arms. A crowd had formed around them, taking pictures and admiring the two teenagers. Miley and Alex were a couple of the many people taking pictures.

"I fell for you, now I'm just scared that you won't be here when I need you the most," he whispered softly into her shoulder as he held her. Lilly pulled away, smiling.

"Oh Shane. I'll always be here to catch you," she whispered, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He picked her up, twirling her around.

**Shane's POV**

I held onto her tightly. The past week that I've spent with her made me realize how much I needed her in my life. When I kissed her, as cheesy as it may sound, I felt it. The sparks, the fireworks and even the electricity. Who would've thought? I stayed up all night, writing her that song. I poured out my emotions. I fell for her. I've fallen for Lillian Angelique Truscott, who I thought in a million years I wouldn't even hug her. At the same time, my feelings for Mitchie were still there. The way she laughed, the way she smiled. The song was suppose to be for Mitchie, but after I heard everything Lilly said... I realized how much she meant to me. I can't use her anymore. I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for her, who am I fooling but myself, right? I just felt wrong. Here I am, holding this beautiful girl before she left and in a couple hours, I'd be with Mitchie for two weeks.

"I'll miss you," She whispered as she held on tighter. I'm so stupid. I'm incredibly stupid.

"I'll miss you too. I'll call every night." She wiggled out of my grasp, standing in front of me now.

"Promise?" She laughed, holding out her tiny pink finger.

"I promise," I said firmly as I hooked mine with her's. She kissed me, before walking to Alex and Miley. She gave them a hug before she walked over to me. They left.

"Bye Shane." She was tearing again. I kissed her goodbye and watched as she walked towards her gate. Who knew that this would be harder than I thought?

**Airplane - Lilly's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Love. That's what it is. That's what I feel when I'm near Shane. That's all I feel when I'm near him. When we kiss, my knees buckle. Why? I'm head over heels in love with him. Maybe Alex was right. We're destined to be together. Fate separated us, only to bring us back together. I mean, who would've thought that the boy I was completely in love when I was 9 would move the house right next to mine? I feel like our lives were tied together and fate is keeping us together. Seeing him last night with Mitchie hurt. Imagining him kissing her hurts. I love Shane Adam Gray. I don't just love him, I'm in love with him. His touch, his warmth and his comfort. Everything about Shane Adam puts me into this hazey lovey dovey mood. Its been nearly a week since we've been together, but we had always been together in a way. I grew up with this boy. I've seen him laugh, I've seen him cry. I've seen everything that nobody has. What's not to love? I've never believed in the thought of soulmates. I've always believed that they were just fairy tales your dad tells you. As I've grown older and opened my eyes, I've come to realize that maybe they do exist. Shane's my soulmate. I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_xoxo Lilly_

"It is currently 32 degrees in Sea-Tac. Flight 219. Alaska Airlines will be landing in Sea-Tac, Washington in 5 minutes. Please make sure your seat belt are buckled. Thank you for choosing Alaska Airlines," the flight attendant announced. I was half asleep, forgetting that the flight was only a 2 hour and 30 minute flight. Sitting up straight, I peeked through the little window. In about 15 minutes, I'll see my dad.

I'll finally get to see my dad.

**Two days later**

**Shane's POV**

"Shane stop it!" She giggled, as she swatted my hand away.

"Stop what?" I teased her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I gave her a tiny peck on her cheek. She turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled me into a quick kiss then pulled away. Our eyes connected.

"I think I'm in love with you, yet I'm not so sure," she said softly, biting her lip.

She - was in love with me?

**A/N omg. I hope you LOVE this cliffie 3 The chapter is only super long because of the lyrics!**

**DO YOU LOVE ME, OR DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**Review!**

**Sally**


	21. Chances

**A/N I'm incredibly sorry for the lack of updating! I've been so busy this week, I think I failed one of my finals! :( I hope you guys enjoy though it though!**

**ZOMGnoway: I love writing Shilly/Loe moments! I love them in general. You'll find out in this chapter! I'm trying hard not to make Mitchie the clichie antagonist, but it totally isn't working! aha.**

**Marchbabe: Thank you for reviewing! I can't wait for Lils to find out too!**

**Hadley: Your reviews never fail to make me giggle!**

**KIBM: I'm glad you like this story! Shane is such a butthole.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I own the Jonas Brothers!**

**Shane's POV (still)**

Her beautiful eyes scanned mine. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now. I didn't want to mess up, right? Things were going right and I didn't want to mess up with her. She was waiting and I can tell she's getting impatient.

"I think I love you too..Mitchie," I whispered softly. Quite frankly, I'm not sure. Word vomit. That's what it was. I've done everything I could to get this, so why am I not satisfied? She let out a squeal, as she pulled me into a 'passionate' kiss. Being with Mitchie felt good, but it didn't feel right. When we kissed, it was bitter. I didn't feel anything and it felt like I was obligated to. But then again, maybe its just the guilt making ME bitter.

Guilty. Lilly. What have I gotten myself into? Mitchie was fine with it. She didn't care that I was with Lilly. At first, it seemed like such a great idea, but after a couple of hours...its not working out. My feelings for Mitchie are here. It really is, but a part of me didn't feel whole when I was with her. Maybe it just feels wrong because I'm technically in a relationship with Lilly. Yeah, that's right. Maybe when I break up with her, Mitchie and I would feel 'right'. I can't do that. Lilly doesn't deserve it. I don't think anyone does...

"Shane?"

"Yes Mitch?" She crinkled her face at her nickname.

"Shane! You know I hate when people call me that! Are you okay?" She asked with concern. She tried to get eye contact with me, but I turned away. I nodded my head. It was hard not to like this girl. She was so caring and sweet.

"You know, its okay if you feel wrong about us.." She murmured, gazing down at the ground. I tilted her head up. I couldn't hurt both of them.

"There's nothing wrong about us," I reassured her, kissing her softly. What did I get myself into...?

**Alex's POV **

"I miss her," Miley whined as we walked through the mall.

"Me too," I said for about the 50th time since we've gotten to the mall. Miley had been extremely emotional, but it was her pregnant hormones. She was twice as moody than she'd normally be on her 'monthly'.

"Its not the same without Lils," she began to sob.

"Miley don't do this, we're at the mall!"

"She calls me Miley! We used to go to the mall together," she wailed loudly.

"Miley, if you calm down I'll get you frozen yogurt!" This seemed to do the trick because in no time, her tears had stopped. I walked over to the stand as she slipped into her favorite store: Forever 21. I felt an arm slip onto my shoulder, I stood there frozen still.

"Don't move, there's a man staring at you," the stranger's voice whispered. What the heck? He pulled me closer. Okay, this is creepy.

"That pervert is staring at your butt," he whispered dangerously low, as he tightened his grip on me. I looked over at his hand and noticed a silver band on his finger. A purity ring. I looked up and noticed some curls. Nate. He smiled down at me, then busted into a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny! You scared me!"

"Oh my gosh, the look on your face when you looked up - It was," he paused to make a really ugly face and continued to laugh! My face did not look like that - did it?

"You just wanted an excuse to put your arm around me," I smirked as he straightened up and became quiet.

"No I didn't!" He still kept his arm around me though. In the words of Lilly, EEEP! He's blushing!

"Its okay Nate. You could've just asked," I said nonchalantly as I moved up the line.

"3 plain yogurts with strawberry please." I pulled out my wallet, but Nate slapped a 20 dollar bill on the counter. He, luckily, had a disguise on.

"Thank you." He smiled at me, I noticed his ears turning red. These Gray boys are so alike, its not even funny.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My brothers and I are Christmas shopping, you?" he said casually.

"I'm 'babysitting' Miley. All she does is mope because Lils isn't here. I mean, she's just on vacation!"

"Aha, poor you! But without Lilly's presence, it does seem kind of quiet around here." Why are we talking about Lilly! Why can't we talk about me and you...?

"So what are you doing Friday?" Sometimes you have to take one for the team, Alex!

"Nothing, I was just planning on sleeping all day," he answered, a small hopeful smile on his face.

"Well...How about we hang out? Just the two of us?" I asked him as nonchalantly as I could. OMG, I'm going to die.

"As in a date?" He smiled.

"You can call it a date if you want, or you know, hanging out, but I don't know what you'd call it - I mean a date -"

"I'd love to go on a date with you," he replied with a small smile. EEEEEP!

**No POV**

The brunette girls smiled evilly as she peeked from behind the corner. The two boys standing behind her high-fived.

"Operation Nalex has started!" She squealed into the phone.

"Ow Miley!" The blond girl's voice echoed through the phone. The raven haired boy snatched the phone from Miley's grasp.

"It worked! Your evil little matchmaking plan worked, Lils," Shane laughed into the phone.

"Well, you know how I am," she giggled.

"I have to go now, my dad is taking me sightseeing, bye guys!" She added, before anyone could say anything, she hung up the phone.

**Lilly's POV**

The past couple of days have been like an up and down, twist and turn roller coaster. Nothing was what I expected, but it wasn't bad. It really wasn't.

**Flashback - 2 days ago**

_I stood there awkwardly as my dad, his new wife, my new baby brother, and my step sister stood before me. My dad was holding out his arms, as if I was going to run into them. Melissa was holding my new baby brother and her daughter stood smiling beside each other. To be honest, they were both really pretty. I walked up awkwardly, giving my dad a hug._

_"You don't know how much this means to me Lils," he whispered as I hugged him. I pulled away, only to be pulled into another hug._

_"I'm so happy to meet you! I'm Maddie," she squealed as she pulled me into a hug._

_"I've never had a sister before!" She continued to squeal. I tried my best to push myself away from her grasp. Melissa stood in front of me, a small smile on her face. _

_"Welcome to the family," she said softly as she pulled me into a hug as well. I've rarely ever felt this way. I remember when I was younger, I'd feel it every time I had my mom and dad. I've felt it with the Grays. I feel it with Shane. Love. Maybe if I had let my dad explain himself, maybe if I gave him a chance earlier, I would've known. Now I do though. He just wanted THIS. Unconditional love from family._

_"Thanks," I replied with a smile. Maddie immediately hooked arms with me. _

_"We have to catch up! Well. Actually, get to know each other," she laughed as she dragged me towards the car._

_"Well, let's see. I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick. I'm 20. I work at Forever 21. I love to sing and act."_

_"I'm Lilly. Hm...I'm 16. I have a boyfriend, his name is Shane. I love to dance, I love singing, but that's a low key talent," I laughed. I liked Maddie. She reminds me of Jason. Quirky, in a good way._

_"Ooooh a boyfriend huh?" She teased as we got into her car. Our parents took a separate car._

_"I figured you'd want to go shopping, we live near the mall," she said as she focused on the road._

_"Is there anything to do in Seattle?"_

_"Well. There's shopping. We can visit the Space Needle if you'd like. If you're into sports, which I'm not, we can go visit the stadiums. There's shopping. We can go sightseeing and clubbing. Shopping. Hm...more shopping," she said seriously as she kept her eyes on the road. Yep, she's EXACTLY like Jason._

_"That's cool.." When we got to a red light, she turned to look at me._

_"I know its probably not the best time, but I'm sorry. I know my mom and your dad being together is not your most favorite thing, but they love each other..." She said softly. I feel like such a horrible person._

_"I - I know. Its just awkward, you know? Not even a week ago, I wouldn't and couldn't pick up his calls and now here I am. I'm in Seattle with my new step-sister and my mind is in jumbles," I explained. She had a small smile on her face._

_"No one said it was going to be easy. Its hard to get used to, yeah I know that, but think about it. Now you have twice as much love as you did before. Give us a chance, we deserve it," she smiled as she pulled into the parking lot._

_She's right, everyone does deserves a chance._

**End Flashback**

"So how are you and Shane?" Maddie chirped as we sat on her bed.

"We've been good," I smiled.

"I bet, you're on the phone all night with each other!" She laughed as she gave me a light shove.

"Okay. We've been...amazing. He's perfect. Even though he's busy, he takes time during the day to call me. He stays up all night because he quote unquote can't sleep without my voice," I gushed as I laid down on the bed. I stared dreamily at the ceiling. Maddie squealed.

"You guys are so cute! I wish I could meet him! Oh - and all your other friends too," she sighed.

"You will, I promise!"

"So...does Shane happen to have a... you know, older brother?" Maddie asked casually as she could. I laughed.

"Well, his name is Jason..." I started, her face brightened.

"Jason! I like him already. What's he like?" She urged.

"Well, he's not the brightest crayon in the box, but he's sweet. He's like the big brother I never had. He's pretty cute if you ask me," I continued.

"Shane. Jason. Do they have a brother name Nate? Aha! They sound like the Gray Brothers," she joked.

"Its because they are the Gray brothers," I replied casually. Her eyes widened and then she let out a squeal.

"YOU'RE DATING SHANE FREAKIN' GRAY AND YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME NOW?"

"Oops," I said with a small smile. Maybe I can play matchmaker once again.

"You know, he's single. I can always just pass you his screen name," I said casually. I glanced at Maddie and saw her jumping up and down on the floor.

"REALLY? Jason has always been the cutest to me. Plus, he's my age," she squealed.

If you ask me, she really had a squealing problem.

**A/N So what do you guys think? Again, I apologize for the long wait, but my finals had be on my toes!**


	22. Home

**A/N Who knew driving was so scary? I drove for the first time yesterday and almost hit my uncle's car when I was trying to park, my dad nearly fainted. BUT IN MY DEFENSE! I told him I only drove twice and on straightaways! PLUS IT WAS DARK. Sorry Uncle Teddy! Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Hadley: I'm glad you love my story! I enjoy writing it for all of you guys because I love what you guys have to say! Aha! That's really funny. I checked out your story, btw! :)**

**Carmen: You have such a pretty name, irrelevant though. Don't worry, there's going to be plenty of loe soon! Promise!**

**Bella-swan1: It's okay, no need to apologize. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, full of Nalex fluff!**

**Marchbabe: Aww, thank you for your concern! :D I hope Lils does too!**

**Tori: LMAO! "Pardon my french" heheh. It is hard to hate Shane, knowing that Joe Jonas plays him. 0; hehe. Alrighty, missy, you better update soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers!**

_Dear diary,_

_For the last week, if you would've noticed, had been life changing. I would have never felt this way if I didn't decided to go visit my dad. MY family. Family. Its such a nice word and every time I think of it, my body feels warm. this family, made me feel whole again. Along with the help of Shane. Life couldn't get any better. I can't believe I went all this time without feeling this comfort. This warmth. I love my mom, no doubt. But with work and her lifestyle, time with her seemed to rare. She was rarely home. With dad, when we were out, we were together. When we ate, we all ate together. The love you get from family is so strong, its powerful. I now understand how my dad felt. I understand why he did what he did. One can only go on for so long without the comfort of family, without this feeling of love. I'm so grateful. I have a family that loves me and a boy I'm madly in love with. He just doesn't know yet._

_xoxo_

_Lilly_

**Shane's POV **

"Shane, get up!" I heard someone whisper as they shoved me. Who the heck wakes me up in the middle of my nap? I felt the shove again and sat up straight.

"What?" I asked a bit harshly. I looked over to see Mitchie in one of my over sized v-necks and basketball shorts. She was always over now, without anyone knowing. I was either at hers or she would come over at night. We never did anything, just made out, talked and laid there. When she'd fall asleep, I'd call Lilly.

"I want to go out," she pouted as she shook my arm. I never realized how annoying and cute she was at the same time. Right now though, she was leaning on the more annoying side.

"We can't," I mumbled as I laid back down.

"We can't do this. We can't do that! This doesn't even feel like a relationship, you don't love me!" She whined as she got up to stomp on her feet. Ugh, she was killing me.

"We can't go out without people seeing us," I argued as I covered my head with a pillow.

"Don't you love me? Don't you want 'us' to happen?" She asked quietly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes," I muttered. Truth is, I wasn't quite sure anymore. Mitchie made me happy, but Lilly did as well. Mitchie was a big whiner, but Lilly liked to nag. Both girls had many pros and cons and I find myself on the borderline of insanity and sanity when I'm talking to them. I loved both of them, I just didn't know which one I loved more.

"Then get your butt up and get dressed!" She laughed as she pulled off my comforter. I reluctantly got up and climbed into my shower. This is going to be a looong day.

**Miley's POV**

I stared into his deep blue eyes. My breath seemed to hitch in my throat and my knees seem to weak beneath me. Every time I look at him, this happened. Every time he smiled, this happened. Jake Anthony Ryan has me wrapped around his finger and the boy doesn't even know it. He has been so supportive since he found out about the pregnancy. At the same time, he was extremely overprotective. I had been staying with him the past week, we even told his mom. Who took it rather well, except for the part where she nearly passed out from shock. Other than that, she was fine with it.

"I love you Miley Ray," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. We both were sitting on the sand, gazing at the sun.

"I love you too Leslie Jacob Anthony Ryan," I giggled. He lightly tickled me.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"But its so cute," I teased. His face crinkled up.

"Not as cute as you," he replied as he tapped my nose gently. We went back to our originally position and enjoyed each others comfort.

"I'm so glad we're having this baby. I'm glad its mine," he sighed with a satisfied grin on his face. I stiffened.

Jake deserved to know. Shane deserved to know. But I can't find myself hurting Jake. I can't find myself hurting LILLY. If she finds out that it could be Shane's...she'll be heart broken. She'll hate me. Jake would hate me. Here he was, pouring his heart out to me everyday, yet I have the biggest secret in the world. This secret would cause a whole chain reaction of hurt. I couldn't be responsible for it. I don't want to. Lilly's life, is perfect right now. She's finally happy, she's finally opened up. Its wrong of me to take that away from her. Its wrong of me to take away her happiness.

"Miley?" His voice broke me out of my little trance.

"Yeah?"

"You hungry? Let's go eat," Jake said as he pulled me up. I nodded and intertwined my fingers with his. I don't want to lose this. I can't.

**Nate's POV (finally!)**

"What are you painting?" I asked as I tried to look over her shoulder. She turned around and gave me a glare.

"I said no peeking," she mumbled as she shoved me back to the couch. I smiled. Alex and I had been inseparable since our date, two days ago.

**Flashback**

_She laughed when the scary alien popped out from behind the door, while I tried hard not to flinch. Here I am. On a date with the girl of my dreams, yet she was enjoying the movie more than I was._

_"That's so hilarious!" She giggled as she munched on her popcorn. She was so adorable..._

_You can do it Nate. Just, do that yawn thing! Yeah! It works in movies, right? Casually,I yawned and lowered my arms around her shoulder, before I could wrap my arms around her, she stopped me._

_"Nate, don't tell me you're doing that cheesy yawn shoulder thing?" She laughed, her eyes not leaving the screen. Okay, bad idea. I pulled my arm back, but she grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulder. She looked up at me a smiled. As the movie went on, she played with my hand, which was intertwined with her's._

_When the movie ended, we walked towards the beach, her hand still in mine. "I've never watched the sunset with someone before. I want to do it someday," she said quietly as she looked out towards the water. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sand. Be bold, Nate. Think Shane. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, she was sitting in between me now._

_"How about today?" I whispered in her ear. She turned around slowly, a smile spread on her face._

_"Who knew Nate Gray could be so bold?" She said softly, her face a mere two centimeters away._

_"Who knew?" I whispered as I leaned in and kissed her. I guess I now know what Shane meant when he told Jason and I about his and Lilly's kiss. It was everything wrapped in one. She pulled away, turning her gaze back towards the sunset._

_"You know what Gray? I like you," she said nonchalantly._

_"I like you too Russo."_

**End flashback**

Alex and I, most people would say we were too different. Yet, don't opposites attract? She helps bring out the wild and bold side of me. While I help bring out the shy and philosophical Alex. We were like two peas and a pod and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Finish!" She squealed. She put down her paintbrush and quickly scribbled her signature on the corner of the canvas.

"Here," she said as she shoved it at me. I held it in my hand as I grinned wildly. It was a painting of the sunset. The one we saw the other day. Every detail, every single thing we saw, it was right there. She pointed to the corner of the beach, a sly smile on her face. I looked at it and smiled. It was me and her. She was turned around, facing me. It was when we kissed. I looked up from the painting and smiled.

"This is beautiful," I said, as she blushed slightly.

"Its nothing, just a thanks... you know," she said with a dismissive wave. I grabbed her by her shoulder and kissed her.

I, Nate Gray, have never been bolder in my entire 16 years of existence.

**Shane's POV**

We walked through the mall without anyone bothering us. We opted in dressing down. Mitchie in one of Abercrombie sweatsuits and me in just some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Both of us wearing big sunglasses and hats/hoods.

"Shane wouldn't this look cute?" She squealed as she held a sundress against her body and twirled around. Sundress in December? I don't even want to know why they're still selling them.

"Yeah, that'd be cute," I sighed as I checked my phone. Lilly hadn't text me all day. I followed Mitchie around, holding her clothes and her bags. How can one girl shop this much?

"I'm hungry," she whined as we sat down at a more private area in the food court. A girl about 12 years old sat in front of us with her mom. Mitchie got up to go buy our food as I sat there by myself. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out.

_Good morning Sunshine. :) - lilly_

I smiled as I replied.

_Good morning, beautiful. Did you just wake up? - Shane_

_Yeah, Maddie and I were out late last night. There was this totally cool parade downtown. What are you up to? - Lilly_

_Sounds like fun! I'm out shopping with Nate. - Shane_

I bit my lip. Okay, so maybe I wasn't out with Nate, but I was shopping, right? Not a total lie. And besides, when did I started feeling guilty about lying?

_My two favorite guys bonding? What a miracle. Hehe. I have to go get ready now. We're taking family photos. Bye! - Lilly_

I heard a huff and looked up to see Mitchie standing there with a tray of food. I sat up straight and she sat down beside me. She began roughly stabbing at her food.

"So who were you texting?" She questioned curtly, not looking up.

"Lilly," I said nonchalantly as I stuffed my face with food.

"Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend."

"Who am I then?" I looked at her, rolling my eyes as she still avoided eye contact.

"Mitchie."

"Don't be a smartass with me!" She whispered angrily as she turned to face me. I took off my glasses and slammed them on the table.

"I'm not being a smartass."

"Don't I mean something to you? Am I just a toy...? I gave up Chad for you, I at least deserve more than this," she said quietly as she put down her fork. I reached over to comfort her, but she slapped my hand away.

"Mitchie... I love you," I replied as I wrapped my arms around her. Shane, here you go again...

**No POV**

The little girl smiled mischievously as she hit the 'stop' button on her phone again. She re-watched the video and giggled to herself. She was excited to see Mitchie and Shane, her favorite Camp Rock couple together. She was going to send her friend this video later! **(Uh-Oh!)**

**A week later**

The two blonds stood before their parents, nodding every time they said anything. They were standing at the airport, saying bye to their family.

"Now Maddie. No parties. No drugs, alcohol, smoking. Respect Heather's house," Melissa scolded her daughter. Lilly stood besides her giggling. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Mother."

"You girls behave. Heather only agreed to this because she believes Miley and Lilly would need some sort of guardian to watch them because she's always gone," their dad/step dad reminded them. They all hugged each other and made their separate ways.

"Bye! I love you guys," Lilly shouted back as she waved at them.

"I can't believe you're living with me," Lilly added as the girls made their way to their gate.

"I can't believe I finally get to see Jason," the older girl squealed. The two have been texting and Instant messaging nonstop the whole week. Lilly smiled to herself, feeling triumph because of another plan gone right. The two boarded the plane and sat down in first class.

"I can't believe you take first class," Maddie exclaimed, amazed as she tinkered with the things around her.

"I can't believe my mom wastes so much money on this, its no different," Lilly replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't take things for granted!" Maddie joked.

"If you say so," she retorted with a giggle. Lilly looked out the window and smiled.

"I can't wait to be home."

**A/N So what did you guys think? Yay or nay? I'm thinking about ending this story soon...very soon. I'm writing chapter 26, but I might be ending it around 30.. **

**DON'T FEAR THOUGH! Sequel or no?**

**Reviews/Feedback, please!**

**Sally**


	23. Happiest Girl in all of Malibu

**A/N I feel so bad since I didn't update for the last 4 days! This chapter is also pretty short... :( The story is coming to an end soon, but I have an idea for the sequel already!**

**Hadley: Aw, thank you! You're too sweet! You better update yours soon!**

**Marchbabe: I loved the Nalex too! I hope I portrayed Alex right. :D**

**Bella-swan1: I'm glad you loved it as much as I enjoy writing this story for all of you guys! :D**

**Carmen: I love the name change! It isn't good, you'll find out soon why! Who knows if something bad will happen? (; Thank you!**

**KIBM: hahahah! baby daddy drama, you're hilarious! Your review made me giggle!**

**LoveisMyDrug: Thank you! I love your Loe story as well, you should update it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or JB.**

**No POV**

The two girls trudged off the plane and towards baggage claim. Maddie had decided to pack every article of clothing that she owned. Luckily for both of them, it was being shipped down by their parents.

"Maddie, I don't see why you needed to bring half of your clothes. I mean, it won't take a year for your clothes to be shipped down here!" Lilly complained as she helped Maddie with her carry-on.

"Hey! I have to look good, I finally get to see Jason," she sighed dreamily as she stood near baggage claim. The two have seen each other a couple of times over webcam. They both got along well and there were no awkward silences.

"Hey!" Lilly squealed when she felt two huge forces running into her. She almost fell over, but felt someone hold her up. She looked up to see Alex and Miley staring at her guiltily and then turned to see Shane holding her up.

"EEEEP!" The three girls squealed together as they pulled each other into a tight group hug.

"I missed you!" They all squealed in unison. They broke apart and went off gossiping, while their boy friends, Jason, and Maddie stood awkwardly behind them.

"Ahem," Shane fake coughed. Lilly turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down and pulled them into a kiss.

"I missed you," she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I missed you more," he replied as he kissed her forehead. Their friends admired them from afar.

Jason stood beside Maddie, quietly beating himself up for not saying or doing anything. They had hugged when they first saw each other, but that was it. Maddie stood beside him, quietly reminding herself that she should just take the next step and talk to him.

"Why is this so hard?" They both thought.

"Oh right!" Lilly started as she walked over to Maddie.

"Guys, this is Maddie. Maddie this is Shane, Nate, Jason, Miley, Alex and Jake," she said with a huge grin on her face. Everyone exchanged a 'Hello' with her.

"Everything's going right," Lilly thought happily as she intertwined her fingers with Shane's.

**At Lilly's House**

Heather had just woke up. She looked at the clock. 1:00pm. Lilly was suppose to be home now. As if on queue, Lilly burst through the door along with another blonde girl, who she assumed was Maddie.

"Honey! I'm home!" She shouted as she set down her purse. She ran to go hug her mom and smiled.

"Finally I get to see you," she giggled. Heather just nodded slightly and locked eyes with Maddie. Maddie stood behind her, biting her lip softly. She was extremely nervous because she felt that Heather would hate her for what happened. She was surprised when she felt arms envelope her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family," Heather said warmly.

"Thank you," she smiled as they pulled away.

"Now girls, I've set up Maddie's room. Which is between yours and Mile's. I have to go get ready for a meeting, so I'll see you girls," Heather said as she ran up the stairs. Maddie turned her attention to Lilly, who was silently looking down.

"Cheer up. You have me and Miley too," Maddie assured, as she hugged Lilly.

"Shane too!" Shane shouted as he came in, carrying their bags.

"Jeez guys, you packed a lot," Jason whined as he dragged in the rest.

"Just wait till you carry them upstairs!" Lilly teased.

"Come on, we'll show you to your room," Miley squealed as she pulled Maddie up the stairs. The friends ran up the stairs and to a door with a metal gold star with 'Maddie' printed on it. Maddie stood in awe of it.

"Is that solid gold?" The friends laughed and shook their heads.

"No," Lilly giggled. She turned the doorknob and everyone pushed their way in.

"Whoa," they all said in unison. The room was decorated. There was a mannequin on one side, with rolls of fabric and material on one side of the room. On the other side, there was a makeup vanity, some work area, and a huge entertainment system. The windows had red velvet curtains, like the ones you'd see at plays. The room was painted red and metallic gold. The theme was "drama" since Heather knew Maddie loved to act as well as she loved fashion.

"If you don't mind, your dad sent me a list of your interests and I had your room remodeled. Also, Lilly and Miley, enjoy yours too," Heather said as she walked by. All three girls, ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much," Maddie squealed. Heather nodded and then left. Now, everyone ran to Miley's door. It was decorated with funky letters on it, along with a microphone and some music notes. They opened the door and again, they stood in awe. Miley squealed. It was decorated extremely girl, meaning there was a bed with canopy, and a lot of lace. It was kind of like her Hannah Closet, yet a lot edgier. She picked up a remote, assuming it was for the TV, but gasped when her vanity spun open and a doorway became present. It was to her closet. She let out a squeal and jumped excitedly.

"This is the best room ever!"

Lilly slipped away and walked into her room. She smiled, knowing that her mom knew her best. Her walls were painted a light blue-ish green color (Like Tiffany's jewelry co!), on her walls, were clear little lights that twinkled, she assumed they resembled stars. One side of the room, her skateboard decks were plastered along one wall and her medals/trophies were in a glass case. One the other side, she had her keyboard, guitar and music stand. There was black flower decals randomly around her walls. Her roomed portrayed the best of her. She stood there, staring admiringly at everything.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist and leaned back into his warm embrace. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"Miley is taking her afternoon nap, so did Maddie. Everyone else left so you guys can rest up," he informed her. He let her out of his tight embrace, heading for the door. She reached back and held tight onto him.

"Don't go," she whispered quietly as he slowly wrapped his arms around her again.

"I missed you," she added, her voice breaking a bit. Shane stood there, shocked. He didn't expect her to miss him so much. Immediately guilt washed all over him. She genuinely cared about her, and for the last two weeks, he had been pretty much cheating on her.

"I missed you too, so much," he whispered as he held her close.

**Shane's POV**

I wasn't lying, I did miss her. More than I thought I would. Why am I so stupid? Maybe she was right before, I'm such a dumbass. I never do anything right and all I do is hurt her. Why am I just realizing this now? I've gone so far, getting out would be hard. Explaining everything to her would be here. Yet, which path am I going to follow? The one with the fun-loving, dramatic and beautiful Mitchie? Or the one with Lilly? The girl I've known since her birth, the one who's up for anything and full of surprises? Both girls are beyond amazing, both breath-taking. Everyday I find myself getting more and more infatuated with both...

"Shane?" Lilly whispered as she looked up at me. I've said it so many times before, but her eyes were beautiful. It's one of the most unforgettable things about Lilly. Not only are they gorgeous, but when you looked at them, they glowed - twinkling almost.

"Yes?"

"I'm not afraid to fall, if you're the one that catches me,' she sang softly as a small smile spread across her face. It was the song I sang to her before she left.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not ever. It's scary. Not even a month ago, I hated your guts. Now, here I am, stuck here. I don't know what I feel about you. I just know its more than 'liking' you," she admitted. Speechless.

"Its like, I'm in like with you, yet, there's so much more to it. When I'm away from you, I feel so lonely and that's only just from being with you for a week! When I'm near you, my heart beats and I get nervous. Sometimes I want to hate you for making me feel this way, but I don't - can't. I want to wake up everyday next to you, because I'm so used to the warmth you've brought back into my life," she continued.

**No POV**

The raven haired boy stood there, still speechless. The blonde smiled to herself, grateful that she had gotten that off her chest. Truth was, she was madly in love with him, she just didn't want to hear herself to admit it. Just yet. The boy pulled her into an electrifying kiss. It lasted for a couple minutes, neither one of them wanted to break apart.

"I'm in like with you too then," Shane exhaled as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I've came back and it scared me. When I was with Miley, it was a way to get back at you. When you were gone, I missed you. More than I thought I would. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I never came back. If I never met you." Lilly smiled as tears slid down her cheeks.

_"I swear, I'm the happiest girl in Malibu - no, scratch that. I'm the happiest girl in the whole world," _she thought to herself.


	24. I'm scared

**A/N I'm sorry for such the slow updates.. I feel so horrible, but it's getting closer and closer to the end. It's always super hard to end a story you love so much, right? Plus, I have driver's ed and I have to make up my 50 hours by the 19th of march! AHH. Wish me luck you guys! Okay, so concerning the story, I know there are large/huge skips between time periods, but I have to get miley to pop that sucker out! hehe enjoy!**

**Bella-swan1: I've read and reviewed your loe stories quite awhile back! I love them so much and I'm waiting for you to update!**

**Carmen: Aw, really? A lot of people get annoyed with them :( Something bad will happen in a couple chapters, I promise!**

**Marchbabe: I'm crossing my fingers as well. I feel for him too, he's caught between two people. :(**

**KIBM: Aha, Trust IS number one in relationships! Yeah, I feel as if she's being quite too vulnerable now, as if spunky little has lost her touch! I'll work better on trying to make her more stronger!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I own the Jonas Brothers!**

**2 Months later**

"LILLAY! WHERE ARE THE KEYS?" An agitated Miley shouted as she stomped down the sqtairs. She was a little over 3 months pregnant now and her hormones were raging. She smiled as she saw Lilly trudge down to stairs. Miley walked out of the door to be greeted by her boyfriend, Jake. They shared a kiss before turning around to face Lilly, who had a disgusted look on her face.

"I get to wake up to this every morning," she muttered as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Hey! We don't say anything about you and Shane," Jake shot back, a huge grin on his face. Miley giggled, as Lilly's face reddened. Before she could refute, Shane walked through the door in his pajamas and with his clothes in his arms. His hair was now grown out (A/N Imagine camp rock hair! From the first movie..). He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ahem," Jake and Miley coughed simultaneously.

"Shut up," Lilly mumbled as she pulled away from their kiss.

"Lils, I need help with my hair," Shane smiled as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well I need to get dressed. Why don't you two love birds take my car? I'll ride with Shane?" She called out to the other two, they nodded and left. Nate had went to go pick up Alex, while Maddie and Jason left earlier for their morning classes. Lilly dragged Shane up to her messy bedroom and closed the door behind them. 6:45am, school didn't start till 8!

"I don't understand why they insist on getting up so early!" Lilly whined as she rummaged through her closet.

"Maybe so they can spend time with each other before school? I mean, we get bombarded all day at school, we barely get to see you girls," he answered in an obvious tone, referring to him and his brothers.

"True... Come here!" She called from her bathroom. He trudged in and sat down on a stool. She had pulled her hair out of the bun, it was slightly wavy with a few curls here and there. Shane smiled as he acknowledged her natural beauty. She made him sit up straight and began straightening his hair.

"You know, I never knew I was dating a girl," she teased. She kissed his cheek as he feigned sadness.

"You know you think I'm sexy," he replied as he wink at her through the reflection of the mirror. She hit him lightly on the side of his head.

"Hurtful!" He laughed. She finished up his hair and began to apply her makeup.

"Don't," he said as he pulled the concealer from her grasp.

"What?"

"You're more beautiful without makeup."

"Shane..." She whined as she tried to get it back. He held it up away from her.

"Fine!"

"You don't need a lot of make up. I lo- like you the way you are," he explained before rushing out of the door. She smiled to herself, as she applied her eyeliner.

"He almost said he loved me," she said quietly to herself.

Shane sat on her bed blushing as he realized his world slip. They've been together for almost 3 months now and neither one had said "I love you" yet. They were taking it slow, really slow, according to Shane. But he liked it. It was different and he enjoyed how he felt when he was around her. Yet at the same time, he enjoyed how he felt when he was with Mitchie. Their relationship was kept completely quiet, no one knew about them. They'd meet after school while they were at the studio and would sneak off to spend time together. Nate and Jason would never really notice because they assumed he was off working on his solo album.

Lilly walked out of the bathroom with a huge grin on her face. She walked towards Shane and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. He was dressed in a tight white vneck and dark blue skinnies. She had put on a black vneck and dark blue skinnies as well. She had situated a gray beanie on her head.

"Hello Beautiful," he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We have 45 minutes till class starts," she reminded him as they stood in the middle of the room.

"We can do a lot in 45 minutes," he joked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed and lightly shoved him.

"Let's go get some Starbucks and breakfast," she recommended as they both bounded down the stairs.

Lilly had put on her sunglasses and fixed her hat before she got out of his car. She handed him his sunglasses as well, sharing a kiss before leaving the car. As they walked out, they were blinded by camera flashes. The paparazzi had followed their usual morning routine and always waited for them outside of their local Starbucks. Lilly stood beside him patiently as he was bombarded by his fans. She didn't like the attention they'd get, but she had to put up with it. Being the daughter of the CEO of Hollywood Records got her some attention, but dating one of their clients put her in the limelight as well. She hated the attention, but she loved Shane. She would give up anything for their relationship to be normal, but at the same time, she knew it wouldn't be the same.

"Sorry," he sighed as he turned to her, only to have another fan shove a camera to his face. He smiled politely and smiled as she took a picture with him. Lilly let out a frustrated sigh as she walked up to the cashier, who shot her a jealous look.

"Hello Miss Truscott, how can I help you guys today?" She said in the fakest tone ever.

"Shane and I'll have two grande white chocolate mochas," she said loudly over the squeals of the girls behind them.

"That'll be 7.49." She paid and stood patiently at the pick up table. Shane pulled himself out of the crowd and made his way over to Lilly.

"I love my fans, but its too much sometimes," he said apologetically. Lilly just nodded his head and gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Its nothing," she replied as she handed him his drink. The two quietly made their way to the car.

"What's wrong?" He repeated as they got inside.

"Its nothing," she repeated looking out the window.

"Don't give me that 'its nothing' crap," Shane muttered as he drove out of the parkway. She gave him a look. Along with the good moments, the two had a couple fights here and there. The two butted heads, but they always grew closer after their fights.

"It's just... Sometimes I wish you didn't get so much attention, then we'd probably have a normal relationship," she admitted quietly. She didn't want to mouth back at him, the way she usually does.

"I'm sorry okay? I can't help it, even if I don't want to have people follow us everywhere we go, I can't do anything about it," he replied, irritated.

"I know..."

"We are a normal couple.."

"Sometimes. Then there are times where I don't even get to spend time with you."

"I can't help it," he replied quietly. He was hurt and Lilly knew it. She gave him an apologetic look, but he didn't turn to look at her. Shane was hurt, but at the same time, he felt guilty. When he wasn't with Lilly, he was rehearsing or with Mitchie. The brothers and Mitchie were going on tour with each other soon, so they were getting together to come up with more material. At the same time, Mitchie and Shane would run off to have their little affair. The two walked towards the school in silence. As they reached their locker, she leaned into kiss him, but Shane blew her off. The girls behind them sneered and snickered.

**Lilly's POV**

I've never felt a slap to the face before, but that sure felt like it. He just blew me off in front of everyone. He was the one that asked me what was wrong, I don't see why he'd be so butt hurt over it. Great, he even left me alone to go talk to his other friends. You know, the 'popular' kids who want nothing to do with Miley, Alex and I. But want everything to do with Shane, Nate, and Jake. Miley and them are probably at their lockers.

"Hey Lils!" Alex chirped as I joined their little circle. Nate gave me a hug, but not before giving me a 'What's wong' look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Alex," I replied in monotone.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Miley commented.

"Where's Shane?" Nate wondered. I tilted my head towards him, everyone looked then gave me an understanding nod.

"I mean, he has to have friends outside of our group too you know," Alex reasoned.

"Yeah I know, but he totally blew me off earlier..."

"Oh yeah! I heard," Miley piped up. I gave her a weirded out look.

"How..."

"It's the talk of the school!"

"But it happened 5 minutes ago," I replied as I grabbed her phone out of her hand. She had, literally, gotten 5 texts asking if Shane and I broke up. Wow. Great... Everyone gave me a worried look before I made my way towards 1st period.

"4 more months then you'll be away fron his hell hole for 3," I muttered to myself. Yipee...

**Lunch**

Shane sat down beside me at lunch. Our usual lunch table was quiet and awkward. Nate glaring at Shane, being all protective 'brother' mode on him. Shane was still quiet as he picked at the sandwich we made for each other earlier. He would also tap away on his phone again. I've tried to put up with it, but it gets so annoying... He never even tells me who he's talking to. I mean, sure we all have our personal lives, but I thought I was his girlfriend...

**Shane's POV**

Why am I even mad at her? I mean, yeah, it hurts that she believes that we're not a normal couple, but at the same time - its true. Every move we make, every step we take, we're being watch. At the same time... this is all my fault. If I just didn't go on with this plan, I wouldn't have pulled Lilly in. If I didn't use her, maybe I wouldn't have fallen for her the way I did...

"Shane, we need to talk," she said abruptly. Everyone looked at her surprised. Oh no, was she going to break up with me? Would it be for the better...? I can't imagine myself without her though. Without Mitchie...

"Why are you acting this way?" She demanded, as we stood alone in the corridor. What am I suppose to say? "Lilly, I'm in love with you. And Mitchie." Yep, no..

"Are you not going to answer me?"

"Fine. Shane, I don't get it. You're always pushing me away. You never let me in the way I let you in. I told you how I felt, why can't you do the same for me?" She asked as her voice drowned with hurt.

"I don't know.." Wrong answer Shane!

"You don't know? If you don't know, why do you even want to be with me? Hm? I'm not asking for much. I just miss you. You've been gone so much at the studio that it feels like you're dating it. I know this is your dream... but it seems like I'm not a part of it," she continued quietly. This hurts. She's going to break up with me...

"Shane?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" She demanded.

"Because! I'm scared. I'm scared that I might lose you right now! What am I suppose to say? I can't word out my feelings, I can't express my thoughts. All I know is that I care about you too much to let you go. Break up with me if you want, but I won't let you keep me out of your life," I blurted. She gently bit her lip and turned away.

"I never said were going to break up..."

"You make it sound like you were going to."

"Shane, that's the last thing on my mind. I can't go a day without you - that's why I need you to listen to me. That's why I want to spend so much time with you," she said quietly. She turned around and our eyes met. Whenever they meet, it feels like there's this electrical current running through our bodies that pull us together. Its undeniable. I'm in love with Lillian Angelique Truscott.

The kiss lasted a couple minutes before she pulled away.

**No POV**

"Its Friday," she reminded him. He had to go to the studio tonight to help with new material.

"Do you want to come with me after school?" He asked. He knew it was a bad idea since he was working with Mitchie, but he didn't want to fight again. She nodded her head enthusiastically. She was oblivious to the fact that the brothers were working with Mitchie, since the tour was suppose to be a secret one.

He leaned in for another kiss, only to be shoved away from her. "That's for this morning," she laughed before she dashed towards their next class. He smiled to himself, he was IN LOVE.


	25. Thanks to Lilly

**A/N So I'm pretty sure you all hate me for leaving and not updating for nearly a week, but I have an excuse. There's been so much pain and drama in my personal life that I can barely find time to think for myself. I'm currently on Chapter 27, which is pretty bad considering I should be 5 chapters ahead normally.**

**LoveisMyDrug: She'll find it really soon! I promise!**

**Bella-swan1: Oh you know how little girls are! Waiting to attack when no one expects it! :D **

**KIBM: I'm glad you like the shoutouts because a lot of the people I know, don't! But I enjoy keeping in touch with my reviewers because I love you guys very much!**

**Carmen: He's mad because he knew deep down that he was guilty, but didn't want to admit it! I hope that clears things up. I get really angry when I know I'm guilty. Ahah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers!**

**No POV **

The room was awkward and quiet. The three teenagers sat on the leather couch as the producers sat in front of them. Shane sat in the middle, whilst Lilly and Mitchie sat on either side of him. The two girls would occasionally throw dirty looks at each other. One was angry because he didn't mention who he was working with. The other was angry because she wanted him to herself. Everyone felt the hostility in the room.

"Guys, focus. Shane, you and Mitchie have to come up with a duet before today ends," Tom, their producer, announced. He felt the tension in the room as well.

"We'd be working, but there's a little distraction in the room," Mitchie muttered, earning a look from Shane and Lilly.

"Well this little distraction's mommy signs your paycheck," Lilly retorted, shutting Mitchie up. Shane rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking about a slow song..." He interrupted.

"Ooh, me too Shaney," Mitchie gushed. Lilly rolled her eyes and tugged at Shane's arm. Mitchie scooted closer when she saw this. Tom sat there awkwardly trying to think up of a way to ease the hostility in the room. Shane on the other hand was trying to figure out what to say.

"Uhm, so.." Shane started awkwardly. Lilly raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"You're so cute when you're awkward," Mitchie giggled. Lilly shot her another glare. Shane sat hopelessly between the two girls.

_"This is going to be a long day," _he thought to himself.

**Maddie's POV**

Jason and I were on another one of our dates. You could say we were official - yet, we weren't. We haven't even kissed yet! We were taking things extremely slow, but I liked it. Jason had a knack for taking me out on romantic dates. We just got done horseback riding and now we're having a picnic near a lake.

"Maddie?" He asked as he gazed intently at the birds.

"Yes?"

"Do you think birds know what relationships are?" He asked seriously. Okay, so he may have a little obsession with birds, but everyone has something about them, right?

"I don't know. I don't know if they think like humans do," I answered.

"I think everyone, every animal, has a soulmate," he said dreamily. He was so philosophical and deep when he wanted to be.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think love is a beautiful thing. Just having someone and knowing that they're your better half - it just seems really magical. Its really nice to know that there's someone out there for me, waiting," he replied staring at me.

"Its nice when I look at my parents because I know they're still madly in love with each other and its been so long since they first met," he continued. Whenever I looked at my mom and Lilly's dad, I can see it. True unconditional love.

"How do you know when you're in love?" I questioned. He thought for a minute, then his eyes brightened.

"I think when you fall in love, you won't have to ask what love feels like. Its indescribable and I think only people in love could ever feel it," he replied thoughtfully. So how do I explain how I feel about you, Jason?

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because. I see it everyday. With my parents. With friends. With Lilly and Shane. I could see they're madly in love with each other, but they're too stubborn to admit," he laughed. He then turned to me, his beautiful eyes looking straight at me.

"I see it every time I look at you," he whispered as he kissed me. It was sweet. Even thought it felt like such a fairy tale, it was too real to be a dream. The kiss had left my heart pounding. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Jason, I don't know how I feel about you. Its too soon to know if I love you yet, but I feel it, that strong connection between us. I more than like you," I admitted softly. I felt bad because he pretty much told me he was in love with me.

"Its okay Maddie. Love isn't rush. I just wanted to let you know how I felt about you," he said reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around me.

Love doesn't seem so far away after all.

**At the Studio**

"No Mitchie. How is that a love song?" Tom sighed, frustrated.

"I don't know! It just sounds nice..." She bit her lip. They've been at the studio for 2 hours now, with nothing. Lilly sat impatiently beside Shane, keeping her eyes on Mitchie' every move. At first she was angry at Shane for not telling her about Mitchie, but her anger eased when she realized that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone and understood. She looked over when she heard Shane humming to the chords he was playing.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you. I gotta find you. Oh. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me - I need to find you... I gotta find you," he murmured. He stopped and wrote down the notes.

"Hey.. I have a song that would go smoothly with that," Lilly exclaimed. Shame beamed and handed her his guitar.

"Don't break my baby," he warned jokingly at her. Mitchie and Tom were across the room arguing.

"I didn't know you played," he added as he watched her strum his guitar.

"No one does." He stayed quiet. Lilly closed her eyes, she was afraid that Shane would hate her singing.

"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I found who I am. There's no way hold it in, no more hiding who I wanna be... This is me," she sang softly. Shane looked at her surprised. When she was younger, she sang like a tone-deaf hippo, but her voice was more than angelic.

"That's perfect," Shane whispered.

"That's perfect!" Tom exclaimed as he walked over to Lilly.

"You have to let us use that song!" He continued as he gave Lilly a pleading look. She bit her lip, unsure if she should or not. She had wrote it personally for herself comfort, but when she looked at Shane she was unsure. He needed the song, but at the same time, it looked like he understood that it was HER song.

"I don't know..." Mitchie glared at her from across the room.

"Please!" She looked over at Shane for help, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay - only if you give me credit," she answered with a small smile on her face. Tom cheered and Shane gave Lilly a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," he murmured into the kiss. She just nodded her head as they sat back down.

"Now, we have to finish our song. Put your part and my little part together," he said as he began strumming her song. She smiled as she heard Mitchie huff. Truscott: 1. Torres: 0.

**On the way home**

The couple sat happily on the car ride home. Her hand over his as he drove. Every now and then, usually at stoplights, they'd lean in for a kiss. It was nearly 9 p.m and the couple hadn't eaten yet.

"How about we go to that diner near our house?" She suggested. He nodded and then smiled at her.

When they arrived, the waitresses seemed to fawn over Shane as they led the couple to the table. Lilly smiled cheekily, knowing that he was HER boyfriend. They held hands and sat beside each other in one of the more private booths.

"You know what?" He asked softly as they pulled away from their kiss.

"What?" She questioned breathlessly.

"You're perfect. In every single way. You're beautiful. You're athletic. You even sing and play the guitar. You're everything I've always wanted in a girl, but so much more," he said quietly. Her face grew redder by the second, she shyly buried her face into his chest.

"No I'm not," he heard her muffled voice. He held her up and nodded his head.

"Yes you are," he said with a cheeky grin. A small smiled dawned on her face, as she looked down at their intertwined hands. He could sense the negative vibe.

"What's wrong?" He questioned with concern. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I don't know how I feel about you.." She started off quietly. He felt his heart sink a little.

"But, I know its a lot more than when I was 9. A lot more than when we first got together. Its hard to explain. Like there are days I want to hate you, but then I can't because that FEELING is there. You're everything I wanted, ever since I was a little girl. I'm terrified everyday that I'm going to lose you. I've grown so attached that losing you would feel like my heart was ripped out and stomped on by a 500 ton boulder," she admitted. Shane looked at her, shocked.

"I guess what in trying to say is... I don't think I could live a day without you anymore.." She looked up, only to be captured into a sweet kiss. Customers around them had began to snap/record pictures and videos of the two, but they didn't mind.

**Miley's room**

The petite brunette sighed as she flopped onto her bed. She had a lot on her mind and she wasn't sure of what to do anymore. She was starting to show, so people at school would soon start to notice. Hannah Montana was going to announce a 1 year tour hiatus. The biggest problem of all - she wasn't sure her child's father was. She prayed every night that it'd be Jake's, but at the same time, she knew that there was only a 50 percent chance that it'd be his. Lilly and Shane were so happy now - she didn't want to ruin it because of a stupid mistake. She groaned as she felt the baby kick.

"You're feisty like your mother aren't you?" She said as she stared at her stomach. She smiled sadly. She had come to realize that her life will flip upside down once the baby was born. She wouldn't be able to have a normal adolescence as her peers.

"But its worth it because I have you, don't I?" She smiled. She wasn't sure when she should tell the rest of the gang, well... Nate and Jason. Nate and Jason would probably try to kill Jake. Jackson already does. She sighed as she thought of her dad.

"How could he?" She asked aloud.

"I thought he was going to take it a lot better than he really did... I thought he'd understand." Not once had he called her and it was slowly pulling her into a state of depression. She was thankful that Ms. Truscott had adopted her like she did, but she loved her dad more than anything.

"Sweet niblets dad, why do you have to be so stubborn?" She groaned as she smacked her forehead.

"Ouch," she heard a giggle from the doorway. She smiled when she saw Shane and Lilly. "Too bad I'll mess that up too," she thought glumly to herself.

"Hey Lils. Hey Shane," she said with a little wave.

"Not out with Jake tonight?" Lilly asked casually as she sat on Miley's bed.

"Nope. He has a movie premiere and didn't think Hannah should go under her condition," she replied bitterly. Lilly and Shane laughed.

"At least you know he loves you," Shane pitched in. Lilly and Shane looked at each other then blushed. Miley gave them a look and just nodded.

"We're going to go to bed now. Shane's sleeping over. Good night Miles," Lilly smiled as she gave Miley a hug.

"Feel better," she whispered knowingly. Miley nodded.

"Night y'all. Don't do anything bad now," she teased.

"Who am I kidding? Lilly's a saint."

**Lilly's bedroom**

After saying good night to Maddie as well, the two went into Lilly's bedroom. Kevin and Denise Gray were out on a business trip with Frankie. So Shane wanted to stay over with Lilly, not like he didn't any other day. Lilly stayed true to her vow, but it got harder the more physical their relationship got. Sometimes at night, he'd take his shirt off because it'd be really hot; Lilly would bite her tongue to try not to scream. He came out of her bathroom in black and white checkered flannal pajama pants and a plain white shirt. She was wearing something similar except they were pink.

"I love falling asleep next to you every night. I love waking up to your face as well," he whispered softly as they cuddled in her bed. They were enjoying a sappy chick flick. Lilly was dabbing away at her tears while Shane laughed and teased her.

"Why do girls like this stuff? There's no action," he whined, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Maybe if you actually watch it, you'll like it too," she snapped, her eyes still glued to the screen. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, fine," he said reluctantly as he turned to the screen.

**Shane's POV**

How do you know when you're in love? Easy. When you can't take your eyes off her. When you can't sleep without her. When you can't wake up every morning without seeing her beautiful porcelain face. When you miss her like crazy, even when she's gone for 2 minutes. When you can't go a day without thinking about her.

When I look at Lilly, I know that I'm in love. I know what love is. Thanks to Lilly.


	26. I love you

**A/N I hope everyone could forgive me for bailing out on you guys and left you hanging! My life has been REALLY hectic and I no longer have time for myself. :/ I try so hard to write chapters, but I've written up to Chapter 27 till now. It's a good chapter, probably not my best, but a lot is going to happen next chapter! I'll try try try to update by next week! Please forgive me!**

**Bella-swan1: If you love sweet, you'll love this chapter! She'll find out SOON promise! I understand! I'm a junior and my homework is piling! You should update soon though, I love your stories. 3 Also, I love how your always the first to review my chapters! Thank you so so much for being a loyal reader!**

**Carmen: I'm glad you love my chapter! I should have Lilly and Shane sing! I thought the tension was pretty funny too. Hehe. I realized that it was perfect for it too! Omg. **

**Hadley: I'm glad it's your favorite! :D I love writing for everyone and I love hearing how much you enjoy it! I'm sorry about your laptop. ****L Hopefully all goes well!**

**KIBM: hehe, I love getting shout outs too! That little girl, you'll be seeing her very soon! There will also be a love triangle and baby daddy drama. I'm thinking of a sequel so a lot of drama is going to drag onto there! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, nor do I own the Jonas Brothers.**

**3 more months later **

_Dear diary,_

_Life has been hectic. You can't imagine what it's like to be me everyday, even though you do get a glimpse of it. Miley's hormones have been raging like crazy lately, having me run around for her cravings in the middle of the night. Mom's barely ever home anymore. She's dating someone, I think. Nalex has been inseperable and I'd greatly appreciate it if I didn't have to see it every time at the table. Same with Maddie and Jason, even though they're the more romantic couple. Shane and I? Well... You can say that we've been good, really good. Life couldn't get any better. But I don't want to jinx it just yet._

_xoxo Lilly_

Miley waddled down the basement stairs with a jar of pickles. The friends were having one of their infamous movie days at Lilly's again. Miley was now 6 months pregnant, which meant Shane and Lilly have been dating for 6 months now. The couples all sat with their significant other, enjoying the company.

"Jeez Miley, we don't know whether you're pregnant or a tad chubby because of all those pickles," Nate teased. Lilly gave Nate a death glare when Miley whimpered. Lilly reached over and smacked him, while Alex giggled, kissing that area.

"I'M FAT," Miley wailed. Shane rolled his eyes, as everyone glared at Nate. Her hormones were crazy lately and she cried over the littlest things.

"Miles honey, you're not fat at all! You're glowing! Nathaniel over there is just being inconsiderate," Maddie comforted the sobbing Miley. Jake had his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Hey!" Nate protested. Miley's sadness soon turned to anger.

"Nathaniel! YOU BIG HEADED CURLY HAIRED FREAK! LET ME ATTA HIM!" Miley shouted, jumping up to her feet. The friends stifled their laughter as Nate whimpered behind Alex.

"Her anger sure does get the best of her," Shane whispered to Lilly. The two had just said their first "I love you" to each other on their six month anniversary. Which was the week before.

**Flashback**

_Shane and Lilly laid on the blanket, staring at the night sky. They had a picnic earlier for their 6 month anniversary and now they were gazing at the stars. Shane would shyly look over at her every once and awhile. Turning away from her when she turned to look at him. 6 months into the relationship, yet everyday felt the first. _

_Shane's heart pounded against his chest, today was THE day. No, he wasn't going to propose, but it was the day he'd finally admit it. He moved his arm, so it wrapped around Lilly's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She looked at him, with the same twinkle in her eye. As he gazed into them, he felt himself being pulled in to them. Her eyes resembled the sky above them and it was an image Shane could never forget. He smiled at her as she gaze him a hazey dreamy look._

_He leaned in and captured her in a loving kiss. He tightened his grip around her, while she rolled on top of him. She ran her hands through his tousled hair, while his hands ran up and down her body. She gently bit his lip, earning a groan from him._

_"I love you," he whispered when she pulled away. A look of surprised washed over herself, it resembled a deer caught in front of headlights._

_"Wh..what?" She stammered. She heard what he said, she just didn't think she heard right. His hopeful smile soon turned into a small frown._

_"I love you," he replied dejectedly, sitting up and turning the other way. The two sat quietly in an awkward silence. Lilly silently slapping herself, knowing that she's hurting. She felt the same way, but she didn't expect Shane to say it before she did. Her body was in shock, yet she was gleeful at the same time. Shane sat quietly beating himself up, thinking now that it was too early to say that._

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered under his breath. He felt a warm hand touched his shoulder and froze. He slowly turned to face Lilly, tears streaming down her face._

_"I love you too," she whispered softly before pulling him into a another deep kiss. They laid there, side by side, gazing at the stars._

**End Flashback**

The couple laughed as they watched Miley chase after Nate, who was still hiding behind Alex. Jason and Maddie watched humorously as the young man ran around the room. Jake pulled Miley back, with her protesting this.

"No, let me at him," she shouted as she reached out to Nate. Then the sound of a cell phone erupted through out the room. Miley and Lilly sat up stiffly. The two recognize the ringtone as the one they had set for Robby Ray. Their boyfriends looked alert as they felt the mood change within the room. Miley slowly reached for her phone and answered.

"Hello..?" She asked a bit bitterly. She put it on speaker phone and stared at it.

"Miles?" His thick souther drawl evident. He was quiet, almost whispering. Lilly moved from her position and sat beside Miley.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Miles I -"

"You can't call my Miles, only family and close friends."

"Miley Rae, I am your father!" He shouted outrageously.

"Yeah? Well dads don't kick their daughters out while she's fucking pregnant," she shouted back

"Do not talk to me in that tone and language," he warned her.

"No dad. You don't talk to me like that. I've been out of your house for what? Almost 7 months now? Who the fuck do you think you are calling me up now!" She demanded angrily. Everyone sat, extremely quiet. No one had ever seen her so angry. Lilly gently hugged her as she noticed the tears threatening to fall from her best friend's eyes. Alex and Maddie joined them as well.

"Miley Rae Stewart... I - I thought I raised you better than this," he said softly.

"You taught me to stand up for what I think is right. I think keeping this baby is the right thing!" She retorted, huffing.

"I - I know. I understand that.. It was just such a shock..."

"Tell me. How?"

"You're my baby girl... I just didn't want to lose you, but I ended up doing it to myself. You know how hard raising a child is? Here I am, at this age and I can't even raise my child... How can you handle it at the age of 16?"

"I've grown up being the best I can be, just like you wanted me to dad. Isn't that what you told me to do? You didn't mess me up. You didn't raise me wrong. Sweet nibblets dad. I chose to have sex, I chose to have this baby, and all I wanted was for you to accept it," she replied quietly, her tears now falling freely.

"I know that now Miley..."

"Why'd you do it...kick me out? You didn't even try talking to me," she sobbed, collapsing into Jake's arms.

"I..I was just so angry. I didn't try talking to you because I was so embarrassed with myself. I knew the way I acted was unnecessary and thanks to Heather, I see it now. That woman sure knows how to talk some sense into me," he replied with a small chuckle at the end. Miley smiled, and let out a bubbly giggle.

"I miss you bud."

"I miss you too daddy. I have to go now, we're having a movie night..."

"Alright bud. Come home later and we can talk, alright? I mean...you don't have to move back, but I just want to see you. Maybe drink some Loco Hot coco," he laughed.

"Yeah daddy, I love you, bye," Miley softly set her phone down and smiled. Then she burst into tears as she flung herself onto Jake. Pregnant hormones.

Jake brought her outside, while the other couple stayed inside, wondering what to do next.

"I want to kick so Russo butt on Guitar Hero," Nate exclaimed as he stood up and headed for the game console.

"Bring it, Gray!"

Maddie and Jason stood up together and walked over to Shane and Lilly. They told them that they were going to spend some alone time upstairs and then head to the beach. Shane made a raunchy comment, earning a smack from Lilly.

"So what are we going to do," Shane asked as he laid his head on Lilly's lap.

"Let's go to my room," she said as she pulled him up.

"Whoa there, calm down," he teased. She laughed and shoved him lightly. The two went into Lilly's room and laid down comfortably on her bed.

"I love you," he whispered as they laid on the bed. He had his arms tightly and protectively wrapped around her waist.

"I love you too," she sighed softly as she snugged closer into his body. They laid there, Shane unconsciously playing with her hair, and Lilly playing with his hand. She looked up and captured his lips with her's. The kiss grew more passionate as it got deeper. Shane had flipped Lilly around, so she was laying below her. She didn't break the kiss as she reached down to pull his shirt over his head. He pulled away, looking at her for a second.

"Are...are you sure?" He whispered heavily as he panted. She nodded her head and pulled him into another kiss.

The Next Morning

The sun shined through the window, causing Shane to wake up. He sat up and realized what had happened last night. He looked around him and saw the discarded clothes. He looked at the tiny blonde beside him, wearing his oversized t-shirt. He smiled to himself and leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered open and her blue eyes met with his brown ones.

"Good morning," she said groggily as she sat up.

"Good morning beautiful," he sang as he pulled her close to him.

"God I'm so sore," she groaned as she scratched her head. He looked at her with a sly smile causing her to blush furiously.

"I guess I'm just that great."

"Shut up Shane! I wasn't even talking about... that," she mumbled as she threw a pillow at him. He laughed and leaned over to kiss her. He watched as she slowly pulled off her ring and handed it to him.

"Uhm... Here," she said shyly. He smiled and placed the purity ring he had bought in place for the other one. He had replaced it, with Lilly's knowledge of course. She raised an eyebrow at him, but slipped it onto her chain anyways.

"Do you...regret it?" He asked softly, realizing the tension in the room.

"No its not that," she laughed as she waved a dismissive hand.

"Then what?"

"Its just...you technically didn't lose your virginity to me. So is it right for me to keep your ring?" He gave her a strange look and pulled her close.

"Lils... I know I made a mistake, but I love you. When I did it with Miley, it meant nothing at all and if I could... I would completely take it back. I know I was stupid, but you can't use that against me forever," he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lils. For every ounce of pain I've caused you. I promise I won't ever hurt you. I won't ever make you cry anymore." By now, Lilly had tears streaming down her face as she smiled softly at him.

"I love you so much Shane," she cried as she threw her arms around him.

"I love you so much Lilly..."


End file.
